I Can See You Dying
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: The mission was simple: Infiltrate the Stone Village's Prisoner Compound and retrieve Kakashi Hatake. But for Rin, it goes deeper than that. Much deeper. As deep as the fact that her life is in Kakashi's hands. KakaRin. I do not own Naruto.
1. Chap 01: I'm Not A Hero

Hey again! ^^ I finished another one. ^^ This is just the first chapter. Anyway, I do not own Naruto. Sadly. I also do not own the one line from "Unfaithful" By: Rihanna or the one line from "Hero" By: Skillet. Not much to say about this one. Enjoy! More chapters will be added. THERE IS SWEARING! ^^

* * *

Ordinary life. What a scary prospect. All that we've done these past two years are fighting. Killing. Breaking. Falling apart as a team. With Obito gone, and Kakashi traumatized, how are we supposed to fight? It's been a day. A day. One whole day. Since the Battle of Kannabi Bridge. I opened the door to Kakashi's house, walking through it silently, carrying a takeout box.

"Kakashi? Are you here?" I called, walking down the hallway. One door was wide open, and I walked toward it slowly, turning around the corner, seeing a sleeping shape in a tight ball on the floor, the window blowing the harsh rain onto its body. The lightning flashed, showing a pale and weak looking Kakashi, curled up on the floor in a soaking wet sphere, his face deathly pale, his silver bangs running down his face in the rain drops that fell onto him. I quickly set the takeout box down, and ran over to his side, picking his upper body up off the floor, and holding him close, putting my hand on his forehead.

"Cold…Not good, not good." I murmured, reaching for the takeout box, pressing it to his forehead, hoping the heat from the sides would warm him up, although it was futile. Kakashi's right cheek pressed against the side of my neck, wet and freezing cold, so cold that I was sure he was dead, my left hand pressing to his heart to prove me wrong. A thready pulse answered my hand, soft, weak, but still there. I exhaled, and held him closer, laying my chin on the top of his skull, my arms wrapped around him tightly as the storm raged outside, undaunted.

"Why did you have to go to this? Kakashi?" I asked, resting my chin on the top of his head gently. Kakashi's limp, wet, cold body made no response, his eyes remained closed, the rain flowing down his face like fresh tears, his hair so full of water the rain washed all of the day's dirt away, leaving the strands oil less and shiny, silky. The strands were soft under my chin, Kakashi's slight breathing warm against my skin, a stark contrast to the harsh rain that beat against my right side with no sign of coming weakness, seemingly refusing to give up, like it was a destroying angel hell bent on carrying Kakashi away in its liquid grasp the instant I loosened my grip on him or let my guard down. I brushed his bangs out of his eyes gently, shielding them from the rain.

"You'll be alright. I'll take care of you." I murmured, holding him closer. I picked him up carefully, putting him on my back, and carrying him out of the rain toward the den like thing, the sitting room by the looks of it. The heater was on, the warmth blasting through the radiator opening, warming my legs. Kakashi's cheek rested against my back, which reminded me that I had to warm him up somehow. I walked over to the circle chair in the corner by the fake fire, and I laid him down in front of it, rubbing his cheek gently as I pulled back to go get some dry clothes for him, as I tucked a soft blanket around his body. I came back a few minutes later, and healed his wounds, took care of him, and five minutes later, he was slowly warming up. His hair was drier than it had been twenty minutes ago, his face slightly pinker instead of the stark white. I went back into the room with the open window, grabbed the take out box, crossing the room to close the window and grab another blanket, then headed back to the sitting room, resting the box on the coffee table beside his head, and curled up on the floor in front of the fake fire, my back in the path of the warm air that blew from the heater every thirty seconds. The soft blanket that I was lying under absorbed the heat, and kept me warm while the storm raged outside, the crackling of the fake fire soothing compared to the thunder and lightning. Kakashi's breathing became easier, to the point where I could almost hear his chest rising and falling. The storm continued to rumble, huge slams of thunder echoing the furious flashes of lightning. Rain beat down on the roof above our heads, hard and heavy. Not slowing down. I fell asleep, listening to the sound of Kakashi's breathing as well as the fire's steady crackling. I slept well, like a log, keeping my chakra alert to any changes in Kakashi's condition, but my keenness was wasted. I slowly ended up relaxing, and drifted deeper and deeper into my subconscious, submerged, my exhaustion getting the better of me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, having been rolled over, and saw one black and one red eye staring back at me. Kakashi Hatake. His face was measured, even, though concern glowed brightly in his black eye, his Sharingan eye pulsing dangerously, fear flashing through me at the sight of it. It was going to take a while for me to get used to that. I blinked my cloudy eyes, and yawned delicately. He sat back a little, his face somewhat anguished, longing, pained even.

"You're awake." I sighed, and then smiled, as I lifted my upper body up off the ground. He slid backwards slightly, giving me room.

"Yeah, I am." He replied, his voice soft, detached. I tilted my head to the side, lifting up a corner of my mouth in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, realizing too late what was hurting him. His eyes flashed, both of them, even the Sharingan, pain lacing the sides of his irises like a ring of fire, burning the life out of him. _Kakashi…_

"…I let him down." Kakashi replied, hanging his head as he turned away, closing his eyes sadly. I lifted my hand up, resting my palm on his forehead. _Warm, thank goodness. _

"…He's getting weaker…"I breathed, looking away from Kakashi, pulling my hand away from his face. _I can see you dying…_Kakashi looked over at me.

"Rin, what're you…" His voice trailed off. I hung my head.

"Never mind." I replied, standing up. Kakashi looked up at me, his face sort of shocked, lips frozen, eyes soft and gentle.

"You can tell me, Rin. I'm alright." He answered. I held back tears.

"You're just a liar." I sobbed quietly, my voice shaking. Kakashi flinched in surprise.

"What?"

"You're just a liar, how dare you worry me like that. You should know better, after all of the times when I've healed you." I replied, whirling on him. Kakashi slid backwards.

"I worried you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Last night, I walked into your room, and I saw you on the floor, rain pounding on you, your body was so cold, fragile looking. I thought you were dead!" I exclaimed, shoving my hands on his shoulders, and holding him against the wall. Kakashi looked down at me carefully, pained.

"Rin…"

"Don't even try it! If you ever scare me like that again…I'll…I'll…" I started, tears flowing down my cheeks now. Kakashi's body tensed. I looked up at him, my tear streaked face desperately sad and angry at the same time.

"I will never ever forgive you!" I cried, wrapping my arms around him tightly, sobbing against him. Kakashi just held me gently, his left hand on my shoulder blade, his face resting on my right shoulder, his other hand on the back of my head soothingly.

"Rin…It's alright…I'm far from dead…Just calm down." He murmured against my skull. I shook my head, crying harder, my mind flashing to an image of Obito, subconsciously, my sadness and pain boiling over.

"But you were so close…Just thinking about what your face looked like…It scares me." I sobbed. Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I must've fallen out of bed or went to sleep on the floor. I don't remember anything. All I remember is feeling like I was floating, then I woke up in the circle chair this morning with you sleeping on the floor in front of me." He explained.

"I carried you out of the rain, and laid you in the circle chair right next to the heater, so you'd warm up. You were so cold. Deathly cold." I shivered, screwing my eyes shut. Kakashi rested the left side of his face on the top of my head, holding me tighter.

"I'm so sorry…It's just that…I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I was watching Obito die right in front of me, except that I was the one killing him. It was so vivid, and it scared me. But, as if I wasn't already terrified, I saw you dying. You were suffering from the same method as Obito. My Chidori blazing in your chests, both of my hands conducting it deeper and deeper. And I was laughing, smiling even. I was a monster. I must've been so scared that I passed out from stark terror alone." He explained, letting go of me. My hands held his shoulders against the wall, sliding up to them from the tight circle that they had been in, holding him still. _Don't you dare leave me here! I'm scared as hell!_ Kakashi lifted his face off of my head, and looked at me, my forehead against his collarbone.

"…It was only a dream." I replied quietly, tucking my chin in as tears slid down my nose, dropping onto the floor.

"I'm going to walk out of here, and when I get to the training grounds, Obito will be there, or maybe not, since he's always late. Whatever happened yesterday, it was only a dream. I won't…" I started, my voice low and fierce, although agony rolled inside me like someone was churning milk. Kakashi shook his head, tensing up.

"He's gone, Rin. And it's my fault." He replied, his voice quiet. I shook my head, dropping to my knees, trembling. I lifted my face, staring up at him with watery eyes, my jaw locking.

"No! I won't believe that! I-" I started, then stopped mid sentence, my mind recalling Obito's face, half of it smashed under a rock, the other staring up at me while Kakashi trembled at my left side. My head dropped, my hair hanging beside my cheek, wet with tears.

"You remember it too, huh?" Kakashi asked softly.

"…He's…" I whispered, the sudden urge to cough overtaking me.

"What's going on in here?" A new voice piped up, Kakashi and I not moving. We didn't answer, or say anything, my voice gone as I sobbed about ten inches above the ground, Kakashi standing there, his back against the wall.

"Rin…About what we were discussing earlier. It stays here." Kakashi murmured, as I picked myself up off the floor, resting my hand against his forehead to check his temperature. His eyes, red and black, glowed, fear shining in them, but I ignored them, focusing on his temperature.

"You're alright now. I'll leave now. See you at training if we have any in about thirty minutes." I replied, turning around.

"I came back to tell you we don't have training. And you don't have any missions. You have to rest, since yesterday was a lot for you to take in, and then on top of that, fight with the fear of losing someone else." The voice responded, turning out to be Minato-sensei. I nodded, then took off out the door, running out of the hotel, into the dark and wet street, heading toward god knows where. My feet stomped through water and mud from fading storm, my toes getting soaked with mud. I felt a hand catch my wrist, then whoever it was started dragging me back where I had come, my feet falling into the same places, the footprints getting deeper.

"Don't ever do that again." A low voice hissed, which I recognized to be Kakashi's. I nodded, as he gripped my wrist harder, pulling me harder as I started struggling.

"Let go of me. I can fight on my own. I don't need you to watch over me." I replied angrily. He didn't break.

"No, you can't. If you can fight, then why did you get captured two days ago, and need me to save your ass? Sure, you can fight so well. I'm impressed." Kakashi replied, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if you had stopped sticking your nose in the air when Obito and I were training hard to be as good as you then I wouldn't have gotten into that mess. If you had just closed your mouth and helped us, then, maybe I wouldn't need your heroics to get me out of trouble." I retorted, getting mad. Kakashi turned his head to look at me over his right shoulder, his black eye pulsing furiously. _He won't turn the Sharingan to me…Because he knows I'm afraid of it. _

"If Obito hadn't been such a talentless idiot and if you hadn't been obsessed over how you looked then maybe the lessons would've stuck." He countered, his voice getting louder. I narrowed my eyes, as we got closer to the hotel.

" What about you? What about your weird inclination which made you polish that antique of a sword you carry around on your back like, twenty times a day? Two times would've sufficed, unless you hacked someone to bits." I fired back, getting into his face. Kakashi's black eye was burning.

"Let's not forget your medical ninjutsu. Do you ever practice? Because it hurts worse every time you use it on me if I have even the slightest scratch." Kakashi replied, his face getting red with anger. I widened my eyes.

"You know that's because I don't want you getting hurt. Even the smallest scratch can get you infected, which can get you killed. I am a medical ninja, I know these things." I snorted back, blinking. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. So I should be afraid of a small paper cut? That makes me feel a whole lot better, thanks Rin." Kakashi answered, snorting back. I tensed up.

"You're such a jerk, Kakashi. No wonder why Obito hated you so much. I don't know what I ever saw in you." I replied harshly, going straight for the weak spot. Kakashi flinched. _Bull's eye. _He didn't say anything after that, he just dropped his head, closing his eyes as he dragged me through the street, his grip on my wrist gentler now. We walked up the stairs to the top of them, and Kakashi turned his head to look at me over his shoulder as I healed my wrist from his death grip.

"If you think so little of me, then why didn't you just let me die last night?" He asked quietly, his left eye closed tightly, not angry enough to open it. I looked up quickly, surprised at his question.

"Kakashi I-" I started, taking a step toward him.

"It was rhetorical. Just stay away from me, Rin." He replied, walking into the hotel alone, leaving me out on the front steps. I lowered my head, starting to cry, and I reached for the door with my left hand, though it was shaking, I managed to open the door smoothly, and walk through it. I walked down the hallway silently; keeping my head down, opening the door to the apartment Minato-sensei, Kakashi and I shared, and walked through the door, shutting it behind me. Minato-sensei was sitting on the couch, putting on his shoes, his backpack beside him. I took a few steps toward him, looking down at my right hand.

"Minato-sensei?" I asked. He looked up at me, his blue eyes questioning.

"Yes, Rin?" He replied, as I sat down beside him carefully.

"What should you do if you said something you shouldn't have, and the person you said it to doesn't want to have anything to do with you?" I asked, keeping my eyes down. He thought for a second.

"Well, what did you say?" He asked. I gulped.

"I said…" I started, dread overwhelming me. Minato-sensei turned back to his shoes.

"You can tell me later, when I come back from my mission. You and Kakashi can just stay in here, and don't leave the building for any reason. If you have to, stick with Kakashi. Alright?" He ordered, heading to the door. One tear slid down the right side of my face when he said Kakashi's name, and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied, my voice quiet. Minato-sensei blinked, then opened the door, waved goodbye, then shut the door behind him. I held my hands tightly under my chin, crying harder now, trembling. I curled up on the couch, listening to the wind coming from the outside, sobbing quietly while I lay crying, my body shaking all over. _How am I supposed to go on? All I can do now, is rely on myself. And I can't even hold a kunai tight enough, let alone kill someone. _

"Why…? Why did he have to go…!" I sobbed, grabbing at something, the side of the couch(?). I clutched it tightly in my fingers, sobbing harder, sounding like a dying animal rather than a broken child. I was a mess. A huge shattered mess. I couldn't keep going. Obito. I knew he wanted to me to live on, be happy, stay safe. He bound Kakashi with that impossible promise, to protect me, even if it costs him his life. And look at how I was repaying him. I lashed out, and wounded Kakashi deeply. _Now he doesn't want anything to do with me._ _Some teammate I am. _My sobs echoed throughout the apartment, my knuckles growing whiter and whiter each passing second, my eyes shut beyond tight, tears barely managing to leak out.

"…If only I had been stronger…Then he never would have died…And Kakashi wouldn't have to protect me." I murmured quietly, calming down slightly. _But even if I had been stronger, where would that get me? I would still be weaker than them. _I sobbed harder again, the sobs scratching the sides of my throat as they escaped. I barely heard the sound of rapid footsteps, barely cared, until someone picked me up off of the couch, and carried me somewhere, my sobs going silent.

"Who…Who's that?" I asked quietly, as we walked over to the kitchen by the look of the tiles on the floor. The person sat me down at the table, and walked away, leaving me there for a few seconds, then came back.

"Here. This should shut you up." An angry voice snorted, and handed me something. I took it from them, and looked up, seeing Kakashi's tense form in front of me. I looked down at what he handed me, seeing that it was a piece of cherry rock candy on a stick. It was still wrapped up, and my mouth started watering.

"Thank you Kakashi." I replied quietly, opening it up. Kakashi snorted again, grabbing himself a piece.

"Since I couldn't sleep with your crying, I guess I'll have to stay awake all night keeping you company, despite the fact that I really don't want to." He replied, sticking the unwrapped piece of rock candy in his mouth and walking past me toward the window. I turned around.

"You don't have to you know. Like you said, this'll shut me up." I replied, putting mine in my mouth and following him.

"What did I say?" He snarled, holding his right hand out, and I stopped in my tacks.

"Kakashi…"

"I told you didn't I? I told you to stay away from me. I meant it." He replied, turning to look at me over his left shoulder, the Sharingan glittering angrily. _He…_I found myself unable to turn away from his left eye, the huge scar, the red iris, and the two black dots over and below the pupil. My vision blurred, his face swimming in my sight.

"You..Turned it on me…" I whispered, grabbing my head with my left hand as I fell backwards, time slowing down as I headed toward the floor. He took three steps toward me.

"Turned what on you?" He asked, continuing toward me, as I crashed into the floor.

"That…Sharingan." I replied weakly. Kakashi knelt down next to me, lifting my upper body up off of the ground.

"What're you-"He started, then covered up his left eye with his hand.

"Yes that one." I replied, covering his hand with my own. He looked down at me sadly.

"I'm so sorry…Rin…I forgot." He whispered. I shook my head.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. If anyone should be mad at me, it'd be you. By the way, aren't I supposed to stay away from you?" I asked. Big mistake. Kakashi turned the Sharingan on me again, to shut me up.

"Don't start. It's true I told you that, but, considering the situation we're in, as well as Sensei's orders, I'm going to have to take what I said back. Since…I promised Obito I would protect you with my life…How can I do that if I leave you alone?" He asked, his face close to mine. I nodded.

"I know. But, Kakashi…Those things I said…I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, and uncalled for." I replied. Kakashi shook his head, hanging it sadly.

"No. You were right. All of it." He answered. I looked around myself, seeing that Kakashi's hands were on the floor beside both sides of my head, Kakashi pinning me to the floor, although he was above me, not aware of where he was or what he was doing. Or simply not caring. I lifted my right hand, and brushed his bangs away from his eyes slightly, to get his attention. He didn't move. He didn't budge, he didn't react or say anything.

"Kakashi?" I asked. He looked up, toward the door.

"Hide, now." He ordered, picking me up off the ground, and heading to the sitting room door, opening it, and throwing me inside. He followed soon after, having shut off the lights, and sat with his back against the door, his left ear pressed to it. I crawled over toward the radiator, and hid in the corner, trembling.

"Kakashi, Rin? It's me, Minato-sensei." A voice called. Kakashi drew back from the door, and flicked his fingers, telling me to stay quiet. His other hand reached toward the doorknob slowly, starting to open it. A shadow on the wall scared me, and I clutched my hands to my head.

"KAKASHI!" The window shattered as someone broke through it, glass falling onto the floor all around me. I screamed, as the person jumped into the room, Kakashi on one knee, holding his right arm in his left, Chidori already blazing. The light flashed, and I looked up at the person's headband. Hidden Stone Village. Not good. I stuck out my foot as the ninja took a step toward Kakashi, and he tripped, falling flat on his face, Kakashi flinging his Chidori forward as the enemy fell, killing him instantaneously when Chidori made contact.

"Rin, run!" Kakashi ordered, keeping his back on the door, an enemy trying to break it down. It was just like two days ago. I wasn't going to leave. And he knew it. I crawled over to him, heedless of the Chidori in his right hand, and held him tightly.

"I'm going to go without you." I replied fiercely, as the enemy poked a kunai through the door, barely missing Kakashi's head.

"This isn't exactly the best time for arguments. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." He repeated. His voice angry. I shook my head.

"I'm going to leave you. I didn't last time, and I won't this time. What if you pass out again? Or if you get injured? You'll get killed. And I don't want to lose you too. You and Obito were my best friends. Now, I only have you left." I replied, hugging him tighter. Chidori faded. Kakashi went stiff. Still. Then his head fell onto my shoulder. I shook him, hard.

"Kakashi! Are you alright? KAKASHI!" I cried. Then I realized what had happened. The enemy had poked through the door, and had stabbed Kakashi in the back. I turned around, and put Kakashi on my back, although he proved too heavy to carry the first time I tried to stand up. But, I refused to give up. I struggled to stand up, holding onto Kakashi as best I could, and walked away from the door. The enemy burst through, its brown eyes flashing.

"Only two? Wait, one since I took out that silver haired punk. And you don't look so strong." The enemy chided, taking a step toward Kakashi and I. I backed away, getting closer and closer to the wall, trying to keep my distance, but he was coming closer and closer. _I will be ready to die…_Kakashi's back hit the wall, and he flinched, seeming to be in pain.

"Kakashi…"I murmured, turning my head to look at his face that was resting on my left shoulder. I looked back at the enemy, taking in how big he was compared to me. About two times the size of Kakashi, three times the size of me, let alone able to fight skillfully. I narrowed my eyes, and locked my jaw. _It's all on me…I'm the only one left…I will be ready to die…_

"Look at that. You're too afraid to make a move. I'll end it for you." Three kunai flew toward me and Kakashi, aimed my vital spots. Heart. Neck. Head. _I will be ready to die…_Blue light blinded me for a second, and I looked down at Kakashi's right hand, which glowed with the Chidori. _What? He's unconscious-_

"Rin…Put me down. I can still fight."He whispered weakly. I shook my head.

"Forget it. This time, I'll protect you." I replied. Kakashi let his head fall on my shoulder again, but his arm still blazed.

"…You…Aren't strong enough…Rin."He murmured. I swung my head over to him.

"I know. But there are other ways to fight, other than being strong. I learned that from you." I answered, jumping out of the way of the kunai. _I will be ready to die…_I landed at the far corner, sitting Kakashi upright against the wall, picking up a kunai from the dead ninja's pouch, and swinging it in my right hand.

"Evasion is key for a medical ninja's survival. I may not be good at it, but, I will protect you, Kakashi." I continued. _I will be ready to die…_


	2. Chap 02: I'll Wait Here For You

Hey everyone! ^^ I'm here with another chapter. This time, one of KakaRin, my second OTP. Anyway, I was listening to Skillet the entire time I was writing this, particularly "Awake and Alive" and "Hero", so if there are any of those lyrics in there, I do not own them. I also do not own Naruto, which is an obvious "Duh". Okay, so the fighting scene with Rin is pretty sloppy. I wanted Rin to be able to hold her own, so I gave her a super powerful jutsu that I made up. As for Kakashi, I _always_ end up making him weak without intending to. Anyway, Rin's attempted sacrifice was inspired by Sakura taking the blow intended for Lady Chiyo in the fight against Sasori, Manga chapters 273 and 274, so, yeah, I guess I don't own that either. I had book 31 sitting in front of me, and I thought, "Hey, why don't I put that in there, and just edit the before, during, and after scenes of it?". Anyway, now that the long disclaimer is over, enjoy! ^^

* * *

I planted my feet, spreading them shoulder's width apart, holding the kunai tightly. Kakashi sat unconscious behind me, his eyes closed, helpless, and dependent on me to protect him. With Minato-sensei gone on a mission, and Kakashi unconscious, I have to step up to the plate, and actually do something for once, instead of always needing saved. I narrowed my chocolate brown eyes, and gritted my teeth. The enemy ninja shifted, sinking down onto his haunches slightly.

"Fighting isn't for a little girl like yourself." The enemy pointed out, smiling evilly. I lifted up the kunai.

"It is when I'm the one everyone is depending on."I replied. The enemy ran toward me, throwing shuriken. _I have to figure out a way that I can protect Kakashi as well as taking minimal damage. I don't know any jutsu except healing…Unless…_I flourished my kunai in front of me, blocking the shuriken, then I flung some of my own toward the man. He slid to the left, and I darted toward him, slicing at him as well as deflecting his own attacks. _I have to focus my chakra for my little trick. I haven't attempted a nature transformation in a while, but now's as good a time as any._ He ducked down at my cross, swinging his kunai toward my legs. I cart wheeled out of the way, and landed in a crouch, lifting the kunai to eye level.

"Not bad."The enemy praised, then moved through hand signs. I widened my eyes. _Earth style ninjutsu! Chidori would counter that…_

"But, it's over. Keiko! Get the boy!" He called. _I have to do it now!_ I closed my eyes, and willed chakra into my right hand, green healing fire lighting up around it. _That's it…_

"That's a healing ninjutsu! Finish her, Keiko!" The enemy ninja ran toward me, but stopped when they saw what I was doing. I focused harder, the green fire getting darker, sparkles flying off of the flames, as my right hand tensed up, my chakra flying into my right hand. _Earth style! Misaki!_ Green breath-like wind flew toward my right hand, coming off of Kakashi, flying through the window from the plants, the ground, the flames twisted together into a beautiful flower over my fist, hence its name, "Beautiful Blossom". _It has been a long time since I've used this jutsu…_It lit up brighter, the flower blooming, flaring up, as the flow of chakra coming off of Kakashi and the world outside was cut off, my jutsu fully charged. I turned around, and ran toward the enemy ninja. They sent rocks and shockwaves toward me, blowing down walls, all aimed at me, but I cart wheeled out of the way, and jumped from rock to rock, my right foot swinging out for balance as I pushed off with my left, flying down toward the enemy ninja.

"HIIIIIIYYYYY!" I cried, slamming my right hand into one of them, the enemy who had faced me just minutes earlier, the other one, Keiko, nowhere to be found. My attack killed him instantaneously, Misaki flaring up brighter as the enemy's chakra flowed into it, the flower growing bigger. I stood up straighter, turning around and looking all over, the hotel practically leveled, and I rested my eyes on Kakashi, lying flat on his side in front of some debris. I sighed, and looked around, searching for Keiko, the other enemy. The ground shook, and I wobbled on my feet, turning around, toward Kakashi, seeing the enemy slinging Kakashi over his shoulder.

"I'll kill this one, since you killed my friend." A female voice snarled savagely. I gritted my teeth, unable to get close with Misaki.

"Put. Him. Down." I replied, shaking my right hand out, the flower sinking back into my hand, as I sighed, a surge of power flowing through me.

"Keiko. Put him down." I ordered again, taking a few steps toward her, my chocolate brown eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me by my name, you Leaf village scum!" She spat, flying kunai at me. I closed my eyes, and moved with the wind, reaching out with my chakra, the vibrations telling me where the kunai were, where they were coming from, and where they would hit. _She's aiming for my heart…_I back flipped three times, and landed in a crouch, flinging shuriken back at her next round of kunai, the weapons bouncing off of each other.

"I'm done with this!" She slammed her palm into the ground, a huge giant shockwave coming toward me, like a tsunami made out of mud, dirt, and rock. I flicked my right hand, Misaki appearing within seconds, and I shot forward like a bolt, flinging my right hand forward, Misaki breaking through rock, after rock, as I continued forward, undaunted. Once I got to the back of the tsunami, I flicked my hand again, Misaki disappearing back inside my hand, as I looked around, the dust slowly clearing. Keiko and Kakashi were gone. They vanished. I looked over my shoulder, to my right, left, above me, below me.

"Kakashi?" I called, taking a few steps forward, stopped when I heard laughing. I turned around, seeing Keiko, standing on top of debris, Kakashi on her back.

"Too bad. I wanted to play with you a little longer, but, I accomplished my mission here. Nice seeing you, scum." She taunted, then turned and looked at Kakashi.

"Don't touch him!" I cried, jumping up toward her. Keiko rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. Like I'm going to hurt your little boyfriend. He'd be a good source of information. If I killed him, I wouldn't get any, now would I?" She replied, as I landed a few feet below her.

"Put him down. Your fight is with me." I answered. Keiko shook her head.

"No. Your friend here killed one of my friends with that Lightning jutsu of his. That was my boyfriend he killed. And you. You killed my other friend. I'll get my revenge on you later." Keiko replied, disappearing in a swirl of dust. I took one step. One step. I felt a presence behind me, and I swung around, lifting my kunai. _I've got an idea._

"But, I'll let you touch him one last time." I widened my eyes, as the tip of my kunai sliced across Kakashi's right cheek, blood splattering my face, as I closed my eyes, shoving some of my chakra into Kakashi through the wound I'd created, hoping that this last resort would allow me to find him soon. _I'll fight hard, but, if I should fail…_I brushed my right hand across his wounded cheek gently, Keiko's face evil and bitter, twisted and savage. I narrowed my eyes and gritted my teeth as I held Kakashi close to me, his weight leaning on me heavily. I moved my right hand to rest on his back wound, and closed my eyes, sending some of my chakra into it as well, to strengthen my chances. I knew I couldn't fight Keiko off, or save Kakashi…Yet. _He'll be alright. If anything, they won't beat him unless he rebels. But, I'm going to believe in his judgment. Kakashi isn't the type to act recklessly, I think…Hopefully he won't do anything rash until I get there…I know it looks like I'm abandoning him…But…_I rubbed the back of his head gently with my left hand, ruffling his silver hair. _He was right…I'm not strong enough. Not yet. I'll ask Minato-sensei to train me…_I widened my eyes. _Wait! What the HELL am I thinking? Obito wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me to give up this easily. I barely have a scratch on me! Kakashi certainly wouldn't give up either…If I want to be strong, finally be their equal, take after them, then I've got to step up to the plate. I'm the only one left. Minato-sensei's out somewhere, Obito's dead, Kakashi's unconscious, and I'm broken. What else have I got to lose? I lost my best friend. If I don't stand my ground, I'll lose someone else precious to me. I'm not a hero. I'm not strong. But…At this point…All I can do is try…_I rested my head on Kakashi's, and took a step back from Keiko, pulling Kakashi with me.

"You know what?"I replied, my eyes closed, my voice slightly dark. Keiko widened her eyes.

"Hm?" She answered. Invisible wind started blowing around Kakashi and I, as I charged up Misaki again, getting ready for another round. This time, instead of using the chakra around me, I used my own, since I had plenty of excess from my last attack, Misaki flaring up in seconds. Keiko's eyes widened, and she started taking a few steps back.

"I don't think this will be the last time I ever touch him, you know?" I slowly lifted the corner of my mouth up, smiling. Keiko smiled.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves, Leaf village scum. And that glow in your right hand, put that away, before I kill him right here and now." Keiko responded, lifting up kunai. I felt my lip curl up higher.

"Then you better leave before I kill you first."I replied smoothly. A noise startled me.

"Rin…Give up… You won't win…"A voice sounded right next to my ear, so quiet, I almost didn't hear it. I pulled my head back to look at him.

"Kakashi…" I breathed. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, and groaned slightly. I lifted up my Misaki hand, and held it beside his head, letting him see it.

"You see this jutsu?" I asked. Kakashi sighed, shaking his head slowly.

"It doesn't matter, Rin. You're not strong enough." He replied, shaking his head again. I blinked, then shook him.

"Why can't you just believe in me? I'll be alright. After all, I've got you to look after, don't I?" I replied. Kakashi slowly lifted his head up to look at me.

"Listen to me. You won't win. Even with that-What the hell?" He exclaimed, widening his eyes. My lip curled up as the sound of chirping birds flooded my ears, blue light glowing from my right hand. Kakashi looked back at me, his eyes wide.

"That's…The Chidori…How did you do that?" He asked, his voice filled with wonder. I shrugged.

"When the Misaki absorbs chakra from a human being while it's charging up, it can then transform into a jutsu of the same chakra nature as the human it absorbed from. Since you have Lightning natured chakra, I can use the Chidori, without the hand signs and nature transformations, so long as Misaki absorbed from you." I explained, smiling at Kakashi. He blinked.

"When did you-" He started.

"When I trained in the medical school." I replied. _Under Aki-sensei…_Kakashi shifted in my arms, attempting to stand in front of me, and hold his arms outstretched, although, his back injury crippled him. He shrank in on himself, screaming. I held my left hand over Kakashi's back wound, trying to use Mystical Palm Technique, but, was unable to summon enough chakra in order to create a spark. _Damn it! _I felt the Chidori absorbing more and more of my chakra, and I swayed, my feet starting to slip. _I…Can't hold it much longer...This is my last effort…Gotta make it count! _I hopped out from behind Kakashi, and the instant my feet touched the ground, I shot forward like a bolt. I willed more of my chakra into the Chidori, the lightning bolts roaring louder, Kakashi lifting his head up, although still in pain, his eyes full of amazement. I flew toward Keiko, pulling my right hand back, as I streaked closer.

"TAKE THIS! HIIIIYYYYY!" I cried, flinging my right hand forward, closing my eyes, struggling to hold the Chidori's shape. _Focus my chakra on impact…Then…_I heard the Chidori roar one final time, white light pushing against my eyelids, the huge weight lifting from my right arm. _RELEASE!_ I opened my eyes, lightning bolts crackling over Keiko's body, through the wound in her chest, where my hand was wedged into, her heart beating next to my thumb. Our faces were inches away from each other, her autumn brown eyes meeting my chocolate ones, filled with pain, and something else. I flinched in surprise, as she grabbed my wrist in her left hand, holding me where I was. _What the-? Shouldn't she be…Damn it! It's a Shadow Clone!_ I pulled against the clone's grip, struggling to get back to Kakashi, who was curled up on the ground, wincing in pain. _Shit! Charging in without coming up with a plan is NEVER a good idea…I've used up most of my chakra…How am I supposed to fight? _I yanked my hand out of the clone's chest, blood flying out behind it, the clone vanishing in a puff of smoke, and I wrenched myself around, seeing Kakashi, still there. I ran back toward him, jumping over rocks, and debris.

"Kakashi!" I cried, as a huge shadow flew over my head, flying straight for him. Kakashi lifted his head, fear flashing in his eyes, as he looked up at the attacker. I continued running, praying I could get to him in time. The shadow pulled out something, a rod, sword, dagger, I didn't know. I willed chakra into the soles of my feet, and I flew faster, sliding in front of Kakashi, the metal rod sinking into my gut, as I took the blow intended for Kakashi. My blood flew through the air, staining Kakashi and Keiko's faces, thunder rumbling. Keiko landed on the ground, her eyes wide with shock, as I struggled to breathe. _Have…To…Hang on…Just a little longer…_I took a deep breath, and held my hand over my wound, green fire sparking into existence. Kakashi's breath caught as he realized what had just happened.

"Rin!" He exclaimed, crawling toward me, toward my shaking legs. I wanted to fall to the ground, curl up in a ball, and die. But, I couldn't. Not with a metal rod thing in my gut. The first thing I had to do was stop the bleeding, and take it out. There was no way Kakashi or I could fight now. We were at Keiko's mercy. My hands slid up the rod, pulling it deeper into my gut, and I flinched. Keiko's eyes were throbbing, as she watched my hands enclose around hers, holding her there as best I could. Rain began to fall, lightning crackling across the sky, thunder booming.

"You…Aren't…Leaving…Me like this…Keiko…" I snarled in between breaths. She gasped, Kakashi flinching in surprise. Blood trickled down to my chin from a corner of my mouth, that same corner curling up.

"You…Heard me…As long…As your…Weapon is in…My body…I…Won't…Give…Up…" I continued, my eyes glowing fiercely. Kakashi lifted his hand, and rested it on my calf, blood trickling down my leg.

"Rin…" He breathed. I dropped my head, the effort of speaking and breathing too much to bear at the same time. _I can't let it end like this…Minato-sensei…Hurry…_

"Kakashi…Minato-sensei's knife…Stab me with it…Now…" I ordered, screwing my eyes shut tight, as I held Keiko's hands as well as the rod tighter. Kakashi gasped.

"What? No, I-" I slid my leg backward to stop him, rain falling harder.

"It'll send him…A message…And…He'll come….And help…Kakashi…Just do it…" I interrupted. Kakashi lowered his head, his hand and body starting to shake. _He must be feeling helpless…Just like with Obito…_

Excruciating pain erupted in my abdomen, and I screamed, my body shaking harder. _I can't…Hold on…_

"Kakashi…Hurry…Or I'm going to die…" I sighed, my grip on Keiko's hands loosening slightly. Kakashi was quiet for a minute, then I heard him spin the knife in his hand, gripping the handle tightly.

"I'm ready…" I breathed, sliding my leg a little closer, tightening my grip on Keiko's hands. Keiko struggled to pull away, and I tugged at her, snapping my teeth together. A stab of pain spiked from the back of my calf as Kakashi stabbed it, and I screamed, my head dropping for a second.

"Rin…Are you alright…?" Kakashi asked, his hand still holding the handle of the knife. I flexed my leg muscle in response. Keiko pulled against me, as lightning shot across the sky, blue light erupting over our heads.

"Let go of me scum!" Keiko screeched, as a yellow light enveloped Minato-sensei's knife. I lifted my head up, opening my eyes. _It's working!_ I pulled on Keiko, struggling to hold her there. Kakashi backed away from the yellow fire that was flaring up from the knife, characters circling Keiko and I, glowing. I focused hard on keeping Keiko where she was, the pain in my abdomen unbearable, like fire was burning me from the inside.

"Kakashi, get out of the way!" A voice ordered, a yellow flash streaking past my right eye. I sighed in relief. I let go of Keiko, who in turn let go of the rod, as the same yellow flash started fighting her in the distance. I dropped to my knees, holding the rod in my right hand, a slight smile on my face. _I did it…We're safe now…_My body started falling onto my side, the rod sticking straight out as my shoulder hit the ground, my left arm resting on my right elbow, the knife that Kakashi had stabbed into my right calf still stuck in my leg. I let my breathing slow down, taking deep ones every thirty seconds, as I danced between life and death, my heartbeat pulsing slowly. Kakashi crawled over to my side, tears starting to fall down his face.

"Rin…Don't die…" He whispered, his voice barely audible. I trembled, my body going cold all of a sudden, death coming. _I did it…I protected Kakashi…_I gritted my teeth against the pain in both my leg and abdomen, the only thing keeping me in this world was Kakashi's face, vulnerable and heartbroken. I swallowed, and took a deep breath. I could hear kunai clashing, the metal ringing across the clearing where the hotel now lay, flattened. Kakashi reached out with his shaking right hand, resting it on my upturned cheek, as I tensed and relaxed, going with the pain, as it spiked up and down. I knew he didn't know what to do, since he wasn't a medical ninja, but, at least he was attempting to comfort me, give me strength. The cries of kunai against kunai, the crackling of lightning, the booming of thunder, the roaring of wind, and the pounding of rain echoed in my ears, my eyes closing even tighter.

"Hang in there, Rin…" Kakashi murmured, rubbing my cheek gently. The pain spiked up, hurting worse, burning me in both places, harsher than it ever had. I screamed, tensing my fingers, curling them in tightly, my knuckles turning white as I screamed over and over, my body shaking violently. _Can't…Fight…Anymore…_The fire flew through my veins, burning those two areas fiercely. Kakashi kept his hand on my cheek, moving his other one toward the knife. His fingers closed around the handle, and he slowly pulled it out. I screamed louder, higher, the initial bolt of pain lasting about three seconds, then dulling to an ache.

"Kakashi…Go…Help Minato-sensei…Now…" I ordered through gritted teeth. Kakashi shook his head, his hand closing around the end of the rod.

"No! He doesn't need me. I'm not leaving you." He shot back, pulling the rod out of my gut, and I screamed again, relaxing as the pain dulled, only slightly. I focused my chakra, both wounds starting to tingle, as green healing fire lit up around the edges, as I fought to close the wounds. Kakashi's head swung over toward where I assumed to be Minato-sensei was fighting.

"No…She got him too…" He murmured, fear and desperation under his voice. In the next second, his hand lifted from my cheek, and chirping birds roared right by my ear.

"Kakashi…Be careful…" I whispered, opening my cloudy eyes to look up at him. He nodded, touching my face one last time.

"Understood." He replied, then took off. I heard Kakashi fight, and despite his injury, he seemed to be holding Keiko off pretty well. I heard footsteps beside me as my eyes drifted closed.

"Rin…Are you still here?" Minato-sensei asked. My eyes flashed open, as I recognized his voice.

"Sensei…How…?" I asked softly, my breathing labored. He shook his head, smiling gently.

"Don't worry about that now. Kakashi is holding her off, He told me to get you out of here, and then come back and help him. He seemed, determined. Strong." Minato-sensei informed me, his blue eyes gentle. I shut my chocolate eyes, feeling safe again, my wounds still tingling, healing.

"Just give me…A minute…And I'll help…" I replied, the green fire flaring brighter, as I concentrated harder. The effort exhausted me, and the brightness waned, the fire starting to fade.

"Don't push yourself Rin. Or you will die." He answered, looking at Kakashi, who was fighting. I attempted to nod, but it looked more like a tight jerk.

"Right." I whispered, laying still, focusing on keeping the chakra fire going. Minutes passed, the storm continuing to rage, Kakashi continuing to fight, Minato-sensei watching over me. Suddenly, Minato-sensei leapt up.

"Kakashi!" He shouted, taking off toward him. I laid there, helpless, and now open to attack, unable to see what was going on, my vision failing me. _Damn it!_ There was a huge metallic boom, as chirping birds and metal crashed against each other, then the wind howled.

"Kakashi!" Minato-sensei cried again. No answer. I struggled to move my arms, but ended up only able to twitch them.

"Kakashi…" I murmured, my voice fading into the storm.

"Not him too…Am I going to lose all of my students?" Minato-sensei whispered, his voice shaking. _No…Kakashi couldn't be dead…_I held back tears. There was no way in HELL Kakashi was dead. He was too strong for that. He was a Jonin. He could do more than hold his own in battle. He could kill. But be killed? Not part of his agenda. Staggering pain flared up from my wounds, and I screamed, my throat ripping into flames. _Damn it!_ Minato-sensei walked back to my side slowly, his footsteps sluggish, saddened.

"Kakashi isn't dead, Sensei…I can feel it." I replied softly, a small surge of warmth proving that idea true. Minato-sensei blinked.

"Are you sure…?" He asked sadly. I jerked my head in another nod.

"Yes…" I answered. He scooped me up, and started heading back toward the Leaf village.

"That was a brave thing you did back there, Rin." He praised. I jerked my head again.

"I tried my…Best to protect Kakashi…Before I got stabbed…But I couldn't hold out…I thought that…If I held Keiko there…That you'd come back and finish…Her off…" I replied. Minato-sensei hung his head.

"You put too much faith in me. And I let you both down." He answered. I managed to shake my head.

"I told Kakashi…To stab my leg with your knife…That you gave him as a present…I knew that…The inscription would act…As a beacon…For you to use for your…Body Flicker Technique…Even though I knew I was putting…Myself in even graver danger…Since the inscription shifted to circle Keiko…And I…" I continued, forcing my voice to sound strong. Minato-sensei blinked.

"You told him to stab you? How could you ask that of him?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Because I knew that…I couldn't fight…And he couldn't fight…But you could…Besides, Obito wouldn't have wanted…Kakashi and me to have died…That easily…" I answered. He nodded.

"You're right about that. Obito wouldn't have liked you and Kakashi having to join him this early in life. But how did you find the strength? Most shinobi your age would have cowered in a corner. But from what I saw and what you're telling me, you must have had something driving you. " He asked again, curious. He pushed off of a tree branch, flying through forest.

"I was the only one left…That and the fear of letting Kakashi down…" I replied. Minato-sensei nodded.

"I see. So it was Kakashi that was driving you. I'm proud of you, Rin. You've gotten stronger. _Much_ stronger." He answered, smiling again. I smiled back, although weakly.

"Thank you…Sensei…" I replied. He jumped to another branch, then another, and another. Minutes grew to hours, until finally, he stopped flying.

"Where's Tsunade?" He asked someone. I heard footsteps.

"I'm here, what is it Minato?" Tsunade asked, stopping in front of us.

"It's Rin. She's severely injured, and barely hanging on." He replied. Tsunade gasped, as did a couple other people I hadn't noticed. I felt a soft hand come down on my forehead.

"What happened to her?" Tsunade asked. Minato shrugged.

"I don't know all of it, but, what I do know, is that she took a blow meant for her other teammate, Kakashi Hatake. She threw herself in the rod's path as a human shield, then activated my Body Flicker Technique to get me to come and help. She protected her teammate, and held off a powerful ninja all by herself." He explained. Tsunade and the others gasped again.

"And where is Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, rubbing my forehead gently. Minato-sensei shook his head.

"I don't know. His jutsu and the enemy's jutsu collided, and the next thing I knew, they were both gone. I don't know what happened to him." He answered sadly. Tsunade and the others sighed sadly. Minato-sensei blinked.

"And my other student, Obito Uchiha, died in battle two days ago, having sacrificed himself to save Kakashi from falling rocks." Minato-sensei continued. Tsunade took me from Minato-sensei, her grasp gentle.

"Don't worry, Minato. I'll heal Rin. She'll be up and walking around before you know it." Tsunade replied, attempting a smile. Minato-sensei sighed.

"I'll leave her with you, then?" He asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I'll take care of her. Why don't you get some rest? You look exhausted." Tsunade suggested. Minato-sensei nodded.

"You're right." He answered, then ruffled my bangs gently.

"Stay strong Rin." He said to me gently, then turned, walking away. Tsunade carried me somewhere, then laid me down on a something soft, like a bed or something like that.

"Alright, Rin, you just relax. I'll have you fixed up in no time." She soothed. _Okay…_I relaxed, letting myself drift off into my subconscious. _Kakashi…I'll wait here for you..._


	3. Chap 03: Across Time And Space

Hey everyone! ^^ I decided I'd just end this chapter with the cliffhanger. Again. I ran out of ideas. Hopefully next chapter will be longer. I do not own Naruto, or any of the songs used. ^^_

* * *

___

Falling. Deeper. And deeper. Farther. I'm falling.

I opened my eyes, blinking several times as my vision cleared, and I glanced around. I was lying on top of a soft bed, surrounded by metal walls, metal bars, like a jail cell. This isn't good…I swung my legs over, and stood up, walking toward the door of my cell by the looks of it. There was a sink and toilet in the corner, a desk in the other, where my headband rested, as well as a plate of what looked like food. I wrinkled my nose. It sure didn't smell like it. I turned away from it, blinking my eyes. Where the hell am I? I stepped closer to the door, and leaned against it, turning my head down the hallway, seeing a door at the far end, where two burly looking guards stood. Okay…? Now the other end. I turned my head to the left, seeing another door, although this one wasn't guarded. Strange…This must be where they keep their prisoners of war…I knew using the Chidori at that time was a bad idea…I only hope Rin's okay…Rin! That's right! She had been close to death. I saw the light fading from her eyes. Once again, I had been helpless to save another of my teammates. I couldn't protect them both. I backed away from the door, sitting down on the bed heavily, and leaning my head against the wall. Rin…I'm sorry I failed you…I felt horrible. I had let her down. And what's worse, I hadn't kept my promise to Obito. So I had failed him as well. What a horrible teammate I am. I wished I could just die. I sat there, still, the Sharingan flashing every once in a while, keeping my senses alert. I knew I should cover it, but, I couldn't move. I was too sad. My eyes widened. How the hell did my back wound get healed? I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. Memories of yesterday flashed through my mind. Flash. Waking up in the circle chair with Rin lying below me. Flash. How deeply her words cut me when she lashed out. Flash. Cradling Rin in my arms as I lifted her off of the couch. Flash. Her heart beating under mine as I held myself over her. Flash. Holding my back against the door, Rin's frightened face burned in my mind. Flash. Rin holding me in her arms when she refused to leave me behind. Flash. A stab of pain then sudden blackness. Flash. Waking up in Rin's arms. Flash. Blood splattering across my face. Flash. Rin standing in front of me, pierced through the abdomen. Flash. Stabbing Rin in the calf to activate Sensei's Body Flicker Technique. Flash. Caressing Rin's cheek as she lay on her side, dying. Flash. Running at the enemy with Chidori roaring in my right hand. Flash. Nothing. It was useless. I couldn't remember anything.

"You're awake, huh?" A voice disrupted my thoughts, and I lifted my head, startled. The same ninja from last night, the female one, stood in front of the door, casually dressed compared to her uniform that she was wearing last night. Her short, choppy red-violet hair and autumn brown eyes were bright, the short chin length side parts curling out slightly. Her pale skin glowed. She looked eighteen, at best. I gritted my teeth, anger rising in me.

"Yes, I'm awake. But why did you take me? Why didn't you just finish me off?" I asked, curious. She turned away.

"I couldn't…Do that to her…Your friend. I know how it feels…To lose someone precious to you." She replied, opening the door after unlocking it. I widened my eyes.

"You spared my life in exchange for Rin's? Your real target was Rin?" I asked, still curious. She tilted her head.

"She was my target. For a different reason than what you might think. Anyway, let's see how your back is healing." She gestured for me to lie on my stomach by patting the bed. I wasn't in any position to refuse her, seeing as the guards that were at the door to the right of my cell had moved up to stand in front of my cell. I rolled over, lying on my stomach, laying my forehead on the soft material. I tensed up, expecting to be poked and prodded harshly, but her touch was gentle, and soothing, just like…Rin's…Unexpected warmth washed over me, as an image of Rin's smiling face drifted sweetly across my mind. _What was THAT?_ I sighed.

"Excuse me, but, could you tell me who you are?" I asked, my voice slightly cold. She chuckled.

"You may call me Keiko." She replied. I nodded once. _Of course. _

"Where do you come from?" She stiffened.

"I'll tell you sometime other than now." She answered through gritted teeth. What? I sighed again. _Rin…I hope you're alright…_

"And my friend? Is she alright?" I asked. Keiko smiled, as she treated my injury.

"Yes. She's alright. I stayed long enough to see your teacher carry her off into the distance." She answered. _Thank goodness. Minato-sensei must have taken her to Lady Tsunade. Rin'll be alright…_

"Thank you." I replied, dropping my head back onto the soft bed. Keiko smiled.

"No problem, Kakashi Hatake." She answered, seeming to be smirking. My eyes widened.

"So you know me?" I asked. She nodded.

"I do know you. I've heard of your father as well. The White Fang, right? You look just like him." She replied cheerfully, her hands gently cleaning the blood off of my injury.

"How so?" I questioned. She sighed.

"I'll tell you when the time is right." Was her answer. For crying out fucking loud. Where the hell was I? Well, I knew I was in a place where they keep prisoners. The only place where they'd keep prisoners would be near their village's walls. Okay. Now I know where I am. I was within the Land of Earth. Shit. So far away from…Rin…I shook my head, screwing my eyes shut tight. _Stop. Thinking. About. Rin. You're. Scum. Remember?_ Keiko's hands paused.

"Are you alright?" She asked gently. I shook my head.

"No. I can't stop-" I cut myself off. Why the hell am I telling her this? She captured me. She took me away from my home. My sensei. My teammate. _Rin…_What. The. Hell. I knew I needed to stop. But an insane amount of warmth surged up inside me, against my will. I felt flames on my cheeks, and I screwed my eyes shut tighter.

"Stop what?" She asked, wrapping up my injury, having me sit up. I let my left eye fall into my left hand. I couldn't fight it.

"Thinking. I can't stop thinking. And why the hell are you taking care of me?" I burst out, looking up at her with _both_ eyes. She sighed.

"I'll tell you that sometime as well. But for now, all you need to know is that I won't hurt you. As long as you're in here, I'll be taking care of you." She replied, resting her hand on the top of my head. _Okay, I'm getting scared now. _She finished wrapping up my wound, and ruffled my bangs.

"Why don't you get some rest now? I'll come back and check up on you later, okay?" She suggested gently, pushing me backward tenderly with one hand on my chest. I lay back, and tucked my hands behind my head, staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, I will." I replied. She smiled.

"I'll be back soon, Kakashi." She answered, opening, and closing the door behind her, the guards walking back to their posts. Five minutes passed, and I sank into sleep, my eyes closing. _I'm reaching for you…But…I'm fading…_

* * *

"She's awake!" I heard a voice exclaim, and my eyes fluttered open. Three faces, Minato-sensei's, Anko, and Tsunade's, all of them smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey guys." I muttered. Anko jumped for joy.

"Yay! She's alive, alive!" She cheered. Minato-sensei nodded once.

"Thank goodness. You had me worried for a while there, Rin." He added. I laughed once.

"You didn't need to worry about me. I was going to be just fine." I replied. Tsunade smiled, and chuckled.

"You worried _me_ a few times as well." Tsunade agreed. I looked around, blinking my brown eyes.

"Where's Kakashi?" I asked, my brown eyes skeptical. The three of them exchanged glances. I felt my heart clench.

"He came back, didn't he?" I asked. Minato-sensei hung his head.

"No, he didn't." He replied. I widened my eyes. Kakashi was…Dead? It couldn't be. _No, I won't believe that! _

"You're wrong. He's alive. I know he is." I answered stubbornly, tears clustering at the corners of my eyes. Tsunade and Anko sighed. Minato-sensei shook his head sadly.

"We were unable to find a body, so, you could be right. But, the odds of him surviving that clash, are very slim. You know that, Rin." He replied. I shook my head. _Kakashi's alive, damn it!_

"I heard his voice. Felt his chakra pulse. Kakashi is alive." I replied fiercely. They lifted their heads.

"You can't prove that. For all we know, you could be imagining it." Minato-sensei answered. I shook my head again. I _had_ heard his voice. I _had_ felt his chakra brush across the edges of my mind, like when you run your fingers across the surface of a glassy lake. Kakashi was alive, _goddamnit._ Why won't these people believe me? I can feel Kakashi, inside my heart, my heartbeats echoing his breathing, his sleeping face burned into my mind. He. Is. Alive. For the last time.

"I'm not kidding, Sensei. I can feel him." I countered. Minato-sensei closed his eyes. Tsunade walked over to my side, and lifted up the blanket, checking my wounds. Anko sat right beside my head, rubbing the top of my skull soothingly. Kakashi pulsed in my chest, the small tiny amount of his chakra that I had absorbed from him pulsing warmth through my body, butterflies rising, waking up. _I'm reaching for you…But…I'm fading…_Those words drifted sweetly across my mind, hanging in the air in front of my eyes. _Kakashi…I'll wait here for you…_  
"Rin…? Are you alright?" Anko asked, shaking me gently. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just…Don't understand why you guys won't believe me. Or have faith in him. He'll come back. I know he will." I answered. Minato-sensei lifted his head up.

"He'll come back, or I'll bring him back with my own two hands." I finished, shocking everyone. Minato-sensei's eyes widened, Tsunade's hands stopped moving, and Anko's breath caught.

"How do you suppose you'll do that, Rin?" Minato-sensei asked calmly. I took a deep breath.

"Easy. I'll get up off this bed, and walk out of the village, keeping my eyes open." I replied sarcastically. Anko and Tsunade giggled. Minato-sensei struggled to hide his smile.

"I know that. But, are you sure your hands will reach him?" He asked, his blue eyes serious. My eyes widened. _Reach him?_ How will I be able to do that? Minato-sensei saw my eyes falter.

"I see. You know you can't do it." He continued. I shook my head, tears flying all over the place.

"Kakashi is alive! Don't ask me how I know, or why I know, I just know! I can feel it. Right…Here." I replied, holding my right hand to my heart. Tsunade smiled. Anko laughed, and Minato-sensei nodded once.

"Rin." He started, taking a deep breath. I blinked.

"Yes, Sensei?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I believe you. I think Kakashi is still alive. It's just the matter of proving it. I know how you feel about him. If you believe in him, I'm sure he'll come back. You told me he made a promise to Obito, right? Kakashi probably wants to keep that promise, and because of that, I'm sure he'll return to you." Minato-sensei nodded. I smiled, my eyes brightening.

"Yes! Thank you, Sensei!" I exclaimed cheerfully, leaning forward to hug him. He was taken by surprise, and wobbled a little, but hugged me back.

"Thanks for cheering me up too, Rin." He replied. I nodded, then let go.

"Minato…?" A soft voice spoke from the door. We all turned toward the source of the voice, a young woman with long red hair, violet eyes, and a loose fitting dress with a yellow apron stood by the door, her face cautious. Minato-sensei smiled.

"Yes?" He asked. Tsunade beckoned her to come in.

"Don't worry, Kushina. We don't bite." She pointed out, wrapping up my wounds now. Kushina walked into the room, shutting the door behind her, and stopped next to Minato-sensei.

"I just came to make sure you were okay. I knew you were worried about Rin, and Kakashi. Besides, I wanted to meet Rin myself, after hearing about what she did." Kushina smiled at me gently. I felt my face flush in embarrassment.

"It's not all that impressive. Shinobi do it all the time." I answered modestly, my eyes innocent. Kushina tilted her head to the side.

"You think Shinobi like you take blows meant for their friends all the time? True, they do _take_ them, but they don't hold the enemy in one place long enough for another person to come and finish the job. That doesn't happen all the time among Shinobi your age. Mostly, they either die on the spot, or the friend they jumped in front of ends up dying because of the enemy. But, you're different. I've never heard of a young medical ninja jumping in front of a blow intended for their teammate, making sure the enemy couldn't escape easily, activating a jutsu, and staying alive to tell the tale! That was amazing." She explained, coming up to me, and rubbing my back. I smiled, then looked away.

"But, despite my attempts at protecting him, he's gone…" I murmured sadly. Kushina shook her head.

"You said so yourself! Kakashi is still alive. I believe you too. And who knows! Maybe when you're all healed, you can go out and look for him, or he'll come back. You never know." She poked my forehead gently. Minato-sensei smiled.

"She's right. Maybe I could ask the Hokage if we can go and look for him. Kakashi is very important to the village, since there aren't that many ninja to send out for fighting and defending our borders. With him gone, they have one less to help support our defenses. It's important that we get him back. Besides, for more personal reasons as well." He added. That cheered me up. As soon as I got out of here, I would go and look for Kakashi. That sounded like a good plan. I was going to give myself a week. A week to recover. I knew the others wouldn't agree with that, but, to be honest, I didn't care. I didn't care one bit. The only thing that mattered was getting Kakashi back. I didn't care if I wasn't strong enough. I would be in a week. If I could take having a rod stuck in my stomach, have a knife stabbed into my leg, my blood flowing out of me, and stay alive, then I could handle having a little bit of training. But who would teach me? Anko knew just about as much about fighting as I did. I didn't want to ask Minato-sensei, but, I knew I had to. I took a deep breath.

"Sensei?" I asked. He blinked.

"Yeah?" I took another deep breath.

"Do you think you could help me get stronger? Maybe teach me how to fight? I want to be able to get Kakashi back without having to be protected all the time. I don't want to be the dead weight that everyone has to look after. It's what got Obito killed, and Kakashi captured. I lost my two best friends because of my weakness. I know this is a lot to ask, but, could you?" I asked. Everyone turned to him, expectant. He dropped his head, deep in thought. I waited, knowing what he would say, but hoping for the opposite. Kushina put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"C'mon Minato. Why not give her some help? She's not asking you because you're the only one left. She's asking you because you're her teacher, and she believes in you. I know you're upset about not being able to prevent Kakashi getting captured, and I know it hurts, but, you've got to move on. Rin wants to help you, because she knows how much it hurts. Can't you see how badly she hurts too? You two were the ones who knew Kakashi almost inside and out, so, shouldn't you be the ones to get him back? Together?" Kushina asked, her voice soft and gentle. Minato-sensei didn't reply. Tsunade finished wrapping up my wounds, and patted me on the head.

"I know it's only been three days, but, since you're a medical ninja, you should know your limits. I can discharge you, but you can't train or fight quite yet. If I hear anything about you doing anything other than walking, I swear I will play piano on your ribs, you got it?" Tsunade threatened. I nodded, smiling.

"Yes, M'am." I replied, bowing my head respectfully. Anko nudged my shoulder.

"Don't worry Lady Tsunade, I'll look after her." She added, smiling. I laughed, then turned back to Minato-sensei.

"It's alright, if you don't want to. I'll figure it out on my own." I muttered. Kushina turned to me, and smiled.

"If he won't teach you, then I will." She offered. Tsunade laughed once.

"I'll help out too. There are a few tricks I could give you to help out with medical ninjutsu, evasion, and my favorite thing to use." Tsunade rested her hand on my head. Anko nodded.

"There's no way I'm missing this!" She exclaimed. Tsunade turned to Anko.

"What about your teacher, Orochimaru?" She asked Anko. Anko shrugged.

"He's on a mission, and I have nothing better to do." She replied. I smiled, looking at the three of them.

"Thank you guys. Thank you so much." I smiled, my chocolate eyes bright. Minato-sensei sighed.

"I guess I'll help out too." He muttered. I smiled.

"Thank you, Sensei." I replied. He smiled back. I turned and looked out the window, the sun glowing brightly over the horizon. _Don't worry, Kakashi. I'm coming. You're just going to have wait a little longer. _

* * *

I heard scuffling outside of my door, and opened my eyes. Keiko, and some other guy, were arguing about something. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. My vision was still blurry from sleep, and I swung my legs over, starting to walk toward the door of my cell, rubbing at my Sharingan eye. The scar throbbed, and I flinched, stopping mid stride. _What the…All well. The guy cut me pretty deep. _I made it to the door, and poked my head out. Keiko was walking back to my cell from the end where the door was, the other person going through the doors, his footsteps hard and angry. She stopped in front of me, sighing, then smiled.

"You woke up. So, how do you feel? Are you hungry or thirsty?" She asked. I lifted up an eyebrow. _Okay…This is still weird. _

"No. I'm fine. I want to know why you're taking care of me like I'm your patient or something like that. Why are you? Most prison keepers wouldn't be calm and gentle when healing the inmates' wounds. They'd be rough, and harsh. Why is that?" I asked. She sighed.

"I didn't want to tell you this so soon. I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait as long as I could. But, you're smart. And you're almost there. I'm sure you would have figured it out in about a day or so, since you're the White Fang's son." She unlocked the door, and stepped in, shutting it behind her. She walked over to the side of the cell, and pulled at something, an unfolding panel following her across the length of the door. I narrowed my eyes.

"Wait to tell me what? You've got me cornered. I've got no weapons, no chakra, and no way to defend myself. Were you waiting to kill me? Were you waiting to tell me that you were going to execute me when you had the chance? If that was the case, then it wouldn't make sense for you to heal me. You should've just let me die. That would've been far easier than wasting your chakra by healing me." I replied, my voice cold. Keiko shook her head.

"I could never kill you. You're Minato's student. I'd _never_ do that to him." She replied. I widened my eyes.

"Oh really? How do you know him?" I asked. Keiko sighed.

"My name isn't really Keiko. My name is Aki Kurenai. And I'm from the Leaf Village."


	4. Chap 04: Oh How I Adore You Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ It's about time I updated this story. Sheesh, poor Kakashi's rotting in a cell, and Rin's trying to get strong enough to get him out of that same cell. ARRGGHHH! Anyway, some things I've got to say about this one. First, I do not own Naruto, or the song, "Comatose" by: Skillet. Second, in this chapter, I used the second opening of Naruto Shippuden("Distance" Tenchi Bridge/Locating Sasuke arc) as inspiration for the "Heart Swap" technique. When Sakura's screaming, I used that part for Rin's "reaching out to Kakashi". Granted, I didn't completely copy it. The piano in "Comatose" helped with the emotions. Third, the "Heart Swap" technique as well as Aki's past will be better explained when she reveals it to Kakashi in a later chapter. Sorry if that part seems sloppy. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. And no cliffhangers in this one, except for what happens in battle training, which I'm planning out right now. ^^ Fourth, for all those that are worried about Kakashi, he's alright. I'm just not sure what to do for him right now, since I'm pissed at myself for what I wrote in the third chapter. But, I'll make things right. Fifth, for those who ADORE Skillet, I'm using their songs a lot for this story, so, yeah. I've already decided which songs go with which characters. Weird, huh? =) Anyway, I'm using "Comatose" and "Awake and Alive" for Rin, since, she wants to feel strong, but she's held back by the feeling that she might not be able to save Kakashi. Rin is pretty intuitive, and believes in her love for him, as well as Kakashi himself, so that's where "Awake and Alive" and "Comatose" come from. As for Kakashi, I'll save that for another chapter. ^^ Anyway, again, I DO NOT own Naruto, or "Comatose" by: Skillet. THERE IS SWEARING! Enjoy! ^^ Oh, and about the title for this chapter, I do not own it either. It's a lyric from "Comatose" by: Skillet, so therefore I don't own it. ^^

* * *

"There you go, Rin, you've got it! Now just focus your chakra a little more." Tsunade praised, as I held my hands over the patient's chest, the long wound slowly closing up. My eyes hurt, my hands and legs ached, my body was exhausted, but I couldn't stop now. I had to save Kakashi. I had to get strong enough to save him. I had already done battle training earlier that day, Tsunade teaching me how to evade the enemy's strikes. My sleeveless brown zip up shirt rippled in the wind, as did my pink skirt, the laces on the sides brushing across my knees. I focused harder, an image of Kakashi burning in my mind.

"I'm almost there…" I murmured weakly, shifting on my legs to get comfortable. The patient flinched, as I moved my hands, the green fire glowing brighter as I concentrated harder.

"Keep going Rin. He's almost healed." Tsunade urged. I nodded once, my brown hair falling past my cheeks as I continued, keeping my head focused, Kakashi's face drifting across my mind, asleep, his bangs hanging in his closed eyes, so distant, but, peaceful.

"Let me help you." Kakashi's voice echoed in my mind, soft and gentle. I jerked my head backwards, my brown hair sliding back across my temples. Kakashi's chakra flared in my heart, bright, lending me strength. I willingly accepted it's help, and I felt strength flowing through my veins, Kakashi's arms wrapping around me from my back, holding my stomach, his touch gentle and strong at the same time. I felt his breath on my neck, blowing past my cheek. My short, choppily cut hair blew in his breath, my brown eyes closing, as his chakra flowed through my veins, driving the healing chakra into the patient under me. He held me tighter, his chakra clutching me, holding me so tight, almost like he couldn't let me go. _Kakashi…Are you hurt? _Kakashi's chakra shook its head, just laid its head on my shoulder, its silver hair brushing across my cheek. Kakashi was reaching for me. I could feel it. Wherever he was sleeping, he wanted me. He needed me. I sighed, as the green fire flared brighter than ever, the wound on the patient closing up faster, the edges coming together.

"Almost done Rin, hang in there." Tsunade encouraged, healing her own patient now. I felt sweat pour down my forehead, flowing through the brown bangs that were stuck to it. I opened my tired eyes, seeing the wound closing up all the way. Kakashi's chakra held me tighter, burying its face into my shoulder. I lifted my hands away from the patient, looking up at the sky, Kakashi's chakra embracing me tightly, flaring brighter in my heart as Kakashi's image, his peacefully sleeping face hung in the air in front of my eyes, the wind ruffling his silver hair playfully. I reached my hand out, clutching my right hand on Kakashi's chakra's hands that were knotted on my chest, my left hand reaching out to touch Kakashi's face that hung in the air in front of me.

"Kakashi…" I breathed, my hand blowing through the image, Kakashi's face fading away into dust, my fingers curling as I pulled my hand back, silent tears falling down my face as I remembered where he was. He wasn't with me. I couldn't feel him next to me. Yet, his voice echoed in my head. Softly. Gently. Love surged up inside me, warmth flowing through my veins. _Kakashi…I'm coming…_Kakashi's chakra faded back into my heart, pulsing a few times, then fading back quietly. I sighed, staggering slightly, but I opened my eyes, and smiled at the patient.

"You should be alright now, just take it easy, okay?" I suggested, helping him stand up. He nodded, and smiled back.

"Thanks. And, I hope you find him, okay?" He replied, turning around. I jerked my head back, surprised.

"Huh? You hope I find who?" I asked. The patient smirked.

"Kakashi Hatake. I heard you murmur his name ever so sweetly, longingly. I heard that he'd been captured or killed, and I hope you find him. I hope that the bond you two share will give you the strength to bring him back." The patient answered, his black eyes glowing softly. I let my mouth drop in surprise.

"You know Kakashi?" I asked quietly. The patient nodded.

"Of course I know Kakashi. He's my rival. I'm Might Guy." He answered, smiling brighter. I tilted my head to the side.

"Might Guy? So you're the person Kakashi was talking about when he said something like, "There's this guy who thinks I'm his rival. And he's getting on my nerves." Wow, I thought he was referring to Obito when he told me that." I answered. Guy dropped his head in exaggerated sadness.

"WHAT? He doesn't think I'm his rival? UGH, KAKASHI WHY NOT?" Guy screamed the question at the sky, pulling his hair out. I lifted my right hand to my mouth and giggled. _Poor Guy…_Guy turned around, and smiled.

"Well, how about this? As a thank you for saving my life, you and me go on a date?" He asked. I didn't even think about it. I couldn't. Jealousy pulsed from Kakashi's chakra; pain followed that, threatening to burn me up if I didn't say no. _Kakashi…I can feel you…_I shook my head, lifting my palms up.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'm flattered, but, I have to focus on getting stronger, so that I can save Kakashi." I replied. Guy's face dropped in disappointment.

"Oh, okay. I see. Kakashi always was cooler. He always got all of the girls." My ears pricked. He was talking like Kakashi was dead. Everyone seemed to think that. Everyone seemed to think that Kakashi was dead. But, I refused to believe that. Kakashi wasn't dead, _goddamn it. _Why won't people understand that? I started shaking, clutching my hands into fists, closing my eyes tightly. Anger rose, a temper I never knew I had roaring inside me, wanting to wreck havoc. I gritted my teeth, struggling to hold my emotions inside. Angry tears fell down my face, my eyes opening in shock. _A shinobi never shows his feelings. No matter what the circumstance is. Feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment and weaken his sense of duty. _Kakashi's voice echoed in my head again, this time lecturing me about crying in front of everyone in the makeshift hospital. God, I felt so pathetic.

"And he also made jounin before everyone else. He and I used to laugh together all the time, before he, you know, died." Guy continued. I bit my bottom lip, hard, and flung my fist forward, grabbing Guy by the collar, and lifting my head, my brown eyes blazing with fiery tears, my heart pulsing with Kakashi's chakra.

"JUST SHUT UP! Kakashi isn't dead, you hear me? So stop talking like he's buried in the ground or staked to a block of wood, GOT THAT?" I yelled, my face in Guy's face, my brown eyes absolutely furious. Guy's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"But, I'm just saying that because-" He started. I didn't let him finish. I gripped his collar tighter in my fingerless gloved hand.

"You just what? You think he's dead? Go on. Be honest." I snarled. Guy shook his head, watching me shake in front of him, breaking down.

"Rin, you've got to look at the chances of him surviving. You heard Minato-sensei." Guy replied. I flung tears into the wind as I shook my head fiercely.

" I have looked at the chances! And I will be the first to admit that they don't look good. But, I believe in him, with all of my heart. Kakashi is alive, for crying out freaking loud. I can feel him." I answered, slightly softer, breaking down faster than I wanted. Guy tilted his head to the side.

"How so? Some spiritual connection or something?" He asked. I lifted my head, my hair sliding past my temples. _Can't let him find out about the Heart Swap technique. It's a forbidden jutsu! _

"Oh no, that's preposterous. Spiritual connections don't exist, and you know it." I replied, smiling in an attempt to fake him into believing what I was saying was true. Guy didn't seem to buy it.

"Your reaction says it all. You used…" He paused for effect. I shrank, waiting for the axe to come down. _He knows, he knows, he knows! _Guy smiled hugely.

"THE POWER OF LOVE!" He exclaimed, much to my surprise. I sighed in relief. _Phew, maybe he doesn't know._ Tsunade shifted beside me.

"Rin, why don't you rest for a little while longer? You look so slovenly." She suggested. I waved Guy off, and he nodded, turning and running back toward the battlefield.

"I can't do that, Tsunade. I want to get strong enough to save Kakashi, remember? Right now he's…" My voice trailed off, my hands clutching at my heart. I lowered my head, closing my eyes. Kakashi's chakra pulsed inside my heart, bright, and warm. I felt arms enclose around me again, and I leaned backward into the embrace, breathing softly. Tsunade widened her eyes, and jerked toward me suddenly.

"The Heart Swap technique! That's how you know! It all makes sense now." She exclaimed. I felt blue chakra fire light up along the ground, flames reaching up high into the sky, ribbons of breath-like wind weaving around Kakashi's chakra and I, as I reached for Kakashi. His face etched itself into my mind, still asleep, but slightly troubled. I looked up, and reached with my hand again, the vision disappearing the instant my fingers grazed his face. I opened my eyes, Kakashi's chakra receding back into my heart, softly pulsing.

"Rin, you know that's a forbidden technique, right?" Tsunade scolded when I got back to myself. I turned to her, and nodded.

"I know. But, it was the only thing I could think of. I knew I couldn't defeat Keiko, the Stone village ninja that attacked us, so, I used the technique that Aki-sensei taught me. It was my last resort." I replied. Tsunade tilted her head to the side.

"Rin, you shouldn't ever use a forbidden jutsu. There are reasons that jutsu is forbidden. Do you know them?" She asked. I nodded.

"The more and more you reach out for whomever you planted your chakra into, the more exhausted you become." I answered. Tsunade shook her head.

"Wrong. The more and more you reach for the person, the faster you die. Rin, you're dying right now, because you used that technique. The Heart Swap technique was created to track an alive person, and heal all of their wounds and injuries at the price of the user. However, if that person were to die, the user would instantly die as a result." I widened my eyes, my irises throbbing. _I'm…Dying? But I feel fine…_Tsunade took in my surprised reaction.

"Relax. There is a way to break the connection. If Kakashi loves you deeply enough, or if the bond you two share is strong enough, that power can stop the user from dying. Do you know why Aki Kurenai created this technique?" Tsunade asked, her amber eyes probing. I staggered, shaking my head, my face frozen. _Kakashi…I…_Tsunade smirked.

"It's a sad story really. She was in love with someone, and he didn't love her back. She used the Heart Swap technique in a way to "make" him love her, or she'd die. He didn't love her, and she died." Tsunade continued. I felt my breath catch. I knew this was the end. Kakashi didn't love me. I was going to die. I should just give up now. There was no point in fighting it. I was going to die. I wanted to curl up on the ground and cry.

"To this day, I still regret it. I lost one of my best friends because of that jutsu." A new voice spoke up. I looked up, and saw Minato-sensei standing by the door, Kushina next to him, her face slightly sad. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"Sensei, you didn't love Aki-sensei? At all?" I asked, lifting my hand to my mouth. Minato-sensei shook his head.

"No, I did. Just not in the way she wanted. So, she died because of that forbidden jutsu. It hurt so much when I realized what she'd done. All that jutsu causes is pain. It just takes those precious to you away." He murmured, looking down. I blinked, and looked away.

"I didn't know about the side effects. I just thought that it would help Kakashi know that I didn't abandon him. And that it would help me find him. I didn't know about the catch." I replied, my voice soft. Kushina walked up to me, and lifted my chin with two fingers.

"We understand. You're not the only one who's gone through this before, you know." She smiled in an attempt to soothe me. I shook my head, as she lowered her fingers.

"But it's hopeless. Kakashi doesn't-" I started. Tsunade snorted.

"How do you know that? Did he ever tell you that? Just think about it. He wouldn't have made that promise to Obito if he didn't care about you." She scolded. I started to cry.

"K-Kakashi m-m-made that p-promise because i-i-it was O-O-Obito's last wish. " I sputtered, tears choking me. I broke down. Completely. I felt the side effects catching up to me. They slammed into me like a ton of bricks, the impact back breaking. My knees suddenly felt weak, and I swayed.

"Rin!" Kakashi's voice echoed in my mind, sharp and concerned. I started falling. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't feel the wind blowing past my face. My eyes closed. _Kakashi…_My shoulder hit the ground, my arms sprawled in front of me, as my lips curled up into a gentle smile. _Oh how I adore you…_I could barely hear shifting all around me, as the others rushed into action. _Oh how I thirst for you…_

"Rin! Tsunade help her!" Kushina's voice sounded distant, far away. Blood trickled down the left side of my mouth, as my heart beat slowed. My breathing rate dropped, but, I was otherwise alright, except for the part that my life energy was slipping from between my fingers. _Comatose…I'll never wake up without an overdose…Of you…_

"Rin! Wake up! Rin, don't give up! I'm here for you!" Kakashi's voice screamed in my head, his frantic heartbeats pounding in my skull as our spirits met across time and space. I didn't respond, I just continued drifting. Drifting closer, and closer to whatever was waiting for me at the bottom of this black sea.

"Rin, you've gotta stay strong! Don't die, please don't die!" Kushina cried, her hands lying on my upturned shoulder. Kakashi's spirit was frantic, scared, and hysterical.

"Rin! Don't die! I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO DIE!" His voice throbbed through my mind, as I fell deeper and deeper into the thick onyx waters of oblivion, my smile still painted on my face. _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe…_I didn't want to live anymore. I knew my life was going to end. I knew it was going to end once I saved Kakashi.

"RIN! DON'T YOU STOP FIGHTING!" Kakashi voice continued, holding my lifeless spirit as I fell further and further into the blackness. _'Les I feel you next to me…_

"Minato! Stop standing there like an idiot and do something! She's your student, god damn it!" Tsunade yelled, before shoving healing chakra into my doll-like body. Kakashi's spirit was working hard from the inside, holding me tightly, his arms like steel girders, tight and strong. _You take the pain I feel…_

"Rin…Please...Stay alive for me. Please…Rin…I love you…" My eyes flashed open, all traces of the side effects' grip on me broken. _Waking up to you never felt so real…_I lifted my upper body up off of the ground, my eyes scanning the make shift hospital. It felt like when a genjutsu breaks. Everything just fades away in a flash. Just because of those lonely three words. I love you. Those three words had saved me. But, were they true? I focused, and Kakashi's chakra flared brightly in my heart, my face falling. I was still bound to him. I had just fallen unconscious. Our spirits meeting across time and space wasn't enough to break the connection. Now, I _had_ to find him. Not just to save him from wherever he was, but to save myself as well. Kushina, Minato-sensei, and Tsunade looked at me, blinking in surprise.

"Rin? Are you alright?" Tsunade asked, helping me stay steady as I shook. I nodded, standing up, wobbling a little bit, but, Kushina nudged me to keep me on my feet. Minato-sensei sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I don't know how though." I replied, my voice far away. _Kakashi had said that he loves me…But was he telling the truth? I don't believe it. _Tsunade smiled.

"Well all that matters is that you're alive, and safe. I thought that you were dead for a few seconds there. You just fell suddenly, and that smile…It scared me." Tsunade replied, Kushina and Minato-sensei nodding. I clutched my left hand to my heart, and smiled.

"I'm not dead yet." I answered. Kushina gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. I widened my eyes, confused.

"What is it?" I asked. Kushina shook her head, and buried her face into Minato-sensei's shoulder. _What the heck did I do? _Minato-sensei rubbed her head gently.

"Kushina, what did you see?" He asked gently. Kushina shook her head.

"I didn't see anything. It's just, that look on her face. It struck a chord, you know?" She replied, her voice muffled. I shrugged, unsure of what she meant. I rolled my head, then stepped up, tightening my fingers over my heart tighter.

"Minato-sensei, I'm ready for your battle training." I pointed out. Minato-sensei looked over at Tsunade, who nodded. He sighed, and nodded.

"Alright, but just take it easy. You just fainted after all. I don't want you dying on me, okay?" He ordered. I nodded my whole head once.

"Understood." I answered. Tsunade took a step so that way she was right beside me.

"Now Rin, remember what I taught you. Evade every strike he throws at you. Minato, don't go easy on her, you hear me? Those Stone village ninja definitely won't." She ordered. Minato-sensei nodded, and smiled at me.

"Looks like you're going to see my Flying Thunder God technique up close, Rin." He pointed out. I nodded, gulping at the same time. _Can I do this…?_ Kakashi's face, awake now, and scared, flashed in front of my eyes. The look on his face was one of stark terror, both of his eyes, the lone black one as well as the Sharingan were wide with fear, his silver bangs hanging in them, his chest rising and falling harshly as he took deep breaths, each of them sounding labored. _Is his back wound bothering him? _I locked my jaw, keeping that image in mind, tucking it into the side of my mind, visible out of the corner of my mind's eye, Kakashi's heart pounding in my head, his breathing reverberating through my skull, his chakra pulsing slowly.

"Yeah, it looks like it." I answered. _Oh how I adore you…_Minato-sensei pulled away from Kushina, who wiped at her eyes gently.

"Are you alright, Kushina? Rin's going to do battle training now, if you want to watch." He offered. Kushina looked to him, then to me, then back, her violet eyes glistening with tears.

"Of course." She replied, then smiled. Tsunade nodded, and gave me a gentle but firm shove toward the door.

"You don't want him to get bored, now do you? Go, I'll come to watch as soon as I take care of things here, alright?" She asked. I nodded, smiling at the same time.

"Right." I answered, lowering my left hand from my chest. I lifted my eyes to Minato-sensei's, and nodded.

"I'm ready, let's go." I announced, picking up my supply pouch and black kunai holster from the ground, and attaching them to me. Minato-sensei nodded once in response, and Kushina, Minato-sensei, and I left that little make shift hospital, heading toward the training grounds. I closed my eyes, the wind ruffling my bangs, and newly cut hair, as I clutched my left hand to my heart again. _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream…_Kakashi's voice echoed in my mind, his words hanging in the air in from of my closed eyelids.

"Please…Rin…I love you…" Those words reverberated against the sides of the inside of my head, bouncing off the walls, playing over and over like a broken record. I knew what I had to do now. I had to find out if those words were true. I had to find out how he felt about me. It was the only way to save me now. Because, if he didn't love me or care about me, I was going to die. I regretted using the Heart Swap technique, but, on the other hand, the notion that I was going to die soothed me. I could see Obito again. I could apologize for being the cause of his death. I could apologize for not protecting Kakashi. I sighed, smiling slightly as I lowered my hands and opened my eyes, looking up at the sky, Kakashi's chakra wrapping itself around me again, the familiar feeling of its hands knotted on the center of my chest, its arms holding me gently, its front side pressing against my back. Love washed over me, warmth flowing through my veins, bringing tranquil calm along with it. _'Cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel…_


	5. Chap 04: Oh How I Adore You Part 2

Hey everyone! ^^ Thank you for your reviews, and thanks for reading my stories too. ^^ Anyway, a few things. One: I DO NOT own Naruto. Or any of the song lyrics that are in there. Second, the battle scene is very sloppy. Again, I didn't feel like changing it, yet anyway. I may rewrite it and put the revised and better version up, or not. Depends on wether I have inspiration or not. Third, next chapter is Kakashi's chapter. And I'll make things right for my mistake in the third chapter. I'll explain who Aki Kurenai is. Anyway, fourth, Rin is soooo strong in this chapter. Although she does break down and cry, I let her use the Chidori, again, because I love that jutsu so much. ^^ Anayway, I hope you enjoy it, and yeah. ^^

* * *

"Rin! Look out!" I looked to my left, seeing a yellow flash of light, another slice opening up on my skin. The blood flew out, and I turned my head toward it, watching the ruby beads spill out into the air. A yellow flash flared on my right side, and I reached backwards with my hands, doing an elegant, yet slow back flip. Minato-sensei-sensei sliced at empty air, turning his head toward me as he staggered forward.

"Very good Rin. Now, I'm going to start going faster. If you can dodge me this time, you're done for the day." He praised, and lifted up two kunai in his hands. I gulped, and leaned forward, ready. _If I can do this…Saving Kakashi will be a breeze…_Kushina and Anko were standing up, cheering for me.

"You can do it Rin!" Kushina cried. Anko nodded.

"Show the big bad Yellow Flash who's boss!" Anko added, Kushina, Minato-sensei-sensei and I giving her an annoyed look. Anko sat down quietly. I smiled, and turned back to the task at hand. I had to dodge every one of his blows this time. There was no room for screw ups. One hollow slice, one gentle graze, one slight scratch, could be fatal on the battlefield. I couldn't die yet, even though the clock was already ticking. I had to get stronger. Strong enough to save Kakashi and stop myself from dying. I also had to figure out how Kakashi felt about me. It could go either way at this point. There was only one thing left to do, to try. And I certainly wasn't going to be able to try it if I was buried in the ground. My survival was top priority at the moment, at least until I secured Kakashi. Then he would be top priority. But, I wasn't going to get too far ahead of myself. I've only been training for about a day or so. I couldn't quite remember how long, since I didn't even remember when I had returned to the Leaf village. All I knew was that I had failed. I had failed Obito, Kakashi himself, as well as Minato-sensei-sensei. But, I couldn't think about that now. Not when I had Konoha's Yellow Flash staring me down, looking for a weak point. _The_ _first shinobi battle skill…Taijutsu._ I ran toward him, narrowing my eyes, as I focused my chakra into my right fist, just as Tsunade had taught me. Blue chakra fire flared up around my fist, as I held my right hand away from myself, charging Minato-sensei-sensei. No fear sparkled in his blue irises. Just satisfaction, his lip curling up.

"Are you sure you want to come at me head on? Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" He asked, gripping his kunai tighter. I curled my lip up, shaking my head as I ran toward him, nearly there.

"Guess again." I replied, and pulled my right hand back, taking a deep breath as I stopped moving my legs, gliding across the ground as the blue chakra fire flared up brighter.

"CHHHHIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" I cried, and flung my fist forward, punching at Minato-sensei-sensei's jaw. I staggered forward as he vanished, into a yellow flash. _Shit. I walked right into his trap. Now I'm going to get slammed again. All well, just gotta stay on my toes. _I looked around, yellow flashes brightening all around me, yet, no slices opened up on my skin. He was toying with me, I could tell. At this point, all I could do was watch, and wait. I followed each flash with my eyes, trying to keep track of them, and predict where he was going to attack from. He was following a pattern. Right, middle, below, left, above, over and over again. I narrowed my eyes, getting an idea. If I could predict his movements to tiniest detail, and see where he was going to attack from, I could then avoid it. Just standing here like a sitting duck waiting for him to slow down wasn't going to solve anything. Kakashi was counting on me. I had to work harder, so that I could save him. If I didn't…If I didn't he could die, and Obito's death would've been for nothing. I couldn't just stand here, and let my remaining teammate die alone. I would die right alongside him. If I could stay with him I would. But, my time was running out, and I knew that. I looked around. He'd just flashed left. Next, he was going to go over my head. If I could get him to come out…I drew a kunai, spinning the handle in my hand, and lifting it up, metal hitting metal as Minato-sensei's knife came down, our weapons clashing, the two of us shoving the knives against each other. Minato-sensei widened his eyes in surprise, as I lifted my irises to face his, my eyes narrowing.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" I pointed out, shoving his kunai off of mine, sliding forward. Minato-sensei staggered backwards, balancing himself.

"No, I didn't. But, that's good." He answered, coming at me again. I narrowed my eyes, and lifted my kunai, starting to fight. Our attacks glanced off of each other's, as I attempted to keep up. One small mistake and I would be finished. He was fast. Faster than Obito by a long shot, even quicker than Kakashi. Now I understood why no one wanted to fight him on the battlefield. Minato-sensei-sensei was, by all means, death itself. Kakashi's chakra flared, sensing my ever growing fear, attempting to soothe it, his chakra crackling through my veins like lightning. I could barely hear the sound of chirping birds, time slowing down as I lifted my right arm up to block Minato-sensei's downward slice, the pulse on my wrist chirping. I widened my eyes, surprised. _What is this? _Time returned to normal speed, and I picked up the pace, putting Minato-sensei on the defensive, which got me cheers from the bystanders Kushina and Anko. The chirping got louder, as Kakashi's chakra flowed through my veins, aching calm washing over me, my fear melting away. I could almost see Kakashi's bright smile in my mind, as I tensed, attacking fiercer than ever. _I won't let you down, Kakashi! _Minato-sensei backed up, dodging my attacks, not just with the kunai, but with my taijutsu too. At this point, it was pretty even, my will against his experience. We took final blows from each other, and staggered backwards, breathing hard. Minato-sensei sheathed his kunai, and smiled.

"You're doing pretty well, Rin. I'm impressed. But don't write me off yet." He pointed out. I nodded, sheathing my kunai. _Second shinobi battle skill…Genjutsu! _I clasped my fingers together, focusing. Genjutsu was simple mind control. If you had someone trapped in a genjutsu, you could make them do almost anything. I couldn't afford to get caught in that. If Minato-sensei ended up trapping me in a genjutsu, I was done for. Someone would have to disturb my chakra flow by touching me, or release me from the outside. However, Minato-sensei didn't look like he was going to use one. He was just standing there, waiting, or rather watching me focus my chakra. This confused me. He could easily finish me off, yet he was giving me the first move. Kakashi's chakra pulsed, the chirping bird sound getting louder. It pounded in my skull, disturbing me. It broke my concentration harshly, the world spinning in front of my eyes as I got dizzy. I held my head in both hands as a yellow flicker brightened right where Minato-sensei was standing as he vanished, and my heart fell. I was already caught in a genjutsu. Shit. I had to get myself out of it. But how? I closed my eyes, listening to the wind blowing, waiting for the sound of Minato-sensei's kunai whistling through the air, but it didn't come.

"Rin, open your eyes." _Kakashi? _I opened my eyes, my mouth dropping slightly at what stood in front of me. It was Kakashi, and Obito? But Obito was dead, wasn't he? Kakashi's silver bangs blew in his eyes, his left eye glowing with the Sharingan, his black iris gentle. Obito smiled right next to him, nodding to me once. What the hell? This had to be a genjutsu. It had to be. Obito was dead, and Kakashi was captured. This wasn't real. At all. I lifted my fingers again, and concentrated.

"Kai! Release!" I cried, lifting a kunai out of the black holster on my right thigh, and swinging around, Minato-sensei's kunai and mine clashing. Minato-sensei narrowed his eyes, slightly frustrated. I shoved him away, and back flipped, not using my hands, landing several feet away. The two of us stared each other down, not moving, just squaring off. The instant I saw Minato-sensei lift his kunai knife, I knew it was coming. _The Flying Thunder God technique again? I barely escaped last time…_Kakashi's chakra pulsed again, giving me strength. I felt it flowing through my veins, then I sat back on my haunches slightly, lifting my own kunai. This was it. _Third shinobi battle skill…Ninjutsu. _Minato-sensei pushed off, vanishing in the blink of an eye, putting me on the defensive. I looked all around, listening for disturbances on the ground, reaching out with my chakra. My aura became more sensitive, pricks brushing across the edges, which I knew to be Minato-sensei. It's just waiting for the right time to strike was the problem…An overwhelming sense that someone was behind me washed over my whole body, fear overriding Kakashi's soothingly calm grip, adrenaline screaming for me to run, yet I stayed where I was. If I could do it once, then I could do it again. I lifted my right hand, focusing my chakra, holding it out alongside me. _Kakashi…Give me strength…_Green fire erupted in my right hand, weaving together into the shape of a flower, Misaki roaring into existence. _I don't need much…_I felt Kakashi's chakra willingly flow into my right hand, as Misaki slowly took on the shape of the Chidori, chirping birds echoing in my ears.

"How in the-?" Minato-sensei exclaimed several feet away from me, as I turned around, lifting the Chidori up in front of me, the lightning bolts elongating, the blue color getting darker, the sound getting louder.

"You're asking yourself how? I'll say this: A friend loaned it to me." I replied, smiling. Minato-sensei smiled back, and vanished, Anko and Kushina falling silent. I stayed quiet, listening for the distinctive sound of Minato-sensei teleporting back into this world, although with great difficulty, since the Chidori was snarling in my ears. I could hear the faint sound of footsteps, the soles of shoes hitting the forest floor gently, in an effort of being quiet. I pulled my right hand back, taking a deep breath, and swung around.

"CHIDORI!" I cried, punching my fist forward, as Minato-sensei teleported right to the spot I was aiming at. His blue eyes widened, as Chidori neared him, but then his lip curled up. I widened my eyes, faltering, as he vanished again, the Chidori slamming into open air. I staggered forward, Chidori vanishing with a flick of my fingers, my right hand pulsing blue light. _Great. I thought I had him. _The sound of metal whistling through the air startled me, my head swinging toward where the sound was coming from. It was one of those space-time kunai. Shit. I jumped away from it as fast as I could, pushing off before it hit me, flying up into the air. I back flipped, then landed on a tree branch, hidden behind leaves, crouching down. I knew I had to come up with a plan. This wasn't going to work. A thought struck me. _What if I get him out into the open using a shadow clone? He won't expect that…_ I touched my fingers together, narrowing my eyes. _Shadow Clone jutsu! _A perfect copy of me appeared in a puff of smoke, sitting next to me. The clone jumped out of the trees, lifting their kunai, as I watched from above. A yellow flash brightened from the edge of the tree line on the far side, in front of the clone. _From the front, huh? _

"I'm putting an end to this." Slices opened up on the clone's skin, cuts and tears followed, as Minato-sensei used the full extent of the Flying Thunder God technique. I knew fear should have risen, but, my lip curled up. I didn't understand why, but it did. I think this somewhat amused me, the fact that I knew I was going to die in this session of training. But instead of the thought crippling me, it gave me strength. I knew I could face him now, instead of hiding in the woods like I was now. I knew the shadow clone was the plan, but…The clone dropped to the ground, bleeding profusely through various cuts and scratches, none of them fatal, but enough to prevent the clone from moving. I gulped quietly, and tightened my right hand into a fist, blue fire lighting up around it, Kakashi's chakra and mine mixing together. Minato-sensei stood stock still in front of me, as the clone vanished into smoke. Kushina and Anko's eyes widened, Minato-sensei swinging around, looking at the brush I was hiding in.

"Rin, I know you're there. Come out." I stood up, brushing the small branches that were shielding me from view, and jumped. I front flipped in the air, falling toward Minato-sensei, who planted his feet, unsure of what I was up to. I fell faster, flying down toward him, pulling my right hand back, the fire brightening.

"CHHHIIIIYYYYAAAA!" I cried, flinging my fist forward, my punch and his kunai clashing, a shockwave exploding from where we were. I saw Minato-sensei's kunai give way in the white light that brightened from where we were, wind tearing across the ground at the force of the impact, as my chakra enhanced punch broke through Minato-sensei's defenses, and slammed him in the jaw. I narrowed my eyes, landing on the ground as Minato-sensei flew toward the trees, crashing into the thick trunk of one of them, the trunk denting in after him, as I watched from where I was, my fist still glowing with blue fire.

"And that's just the beginning, Sensei!" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes as I smiled, the wind dying down slowly. Kushina and Anko ran toward us, Kushina heading toward Minato-sensei, who was shakily trying to stand up. Anko hugged me from behind, keeping her distance from my blazing right hand.

"Nice job Rin! You beat the "Yellow Flash", and lived to tell the story!" She praised, hugging me tightly. I stayed tense, just in case Minato-sensei wasn't done.

"I don't think it's over yet, Anko. You might want to back up." I suggested, as Minato-sensei stood up, Kushina helping him stay on his feet. Minato-sensei smiled, and nodded once.

"Rin, it's alright. You can relax now. I'm exhausted." He pointed out, sighing. I relaxed my hand, the blue fire fading away, as Anko and I walked toward Kushina and Minato-sensei. Kushina smiled at me, and ruffled my bangs.

"Way to go, Rin. You took out one of the best fighters in Konoha, you know that right?" She asked, her violet eyes bright. I glanced at Minato-sensei modestly.

"It was only training. I didn't really take him out." I answered, smiling slightly. Minato-sensei smirked.

"Actually, it wasn't training. Sure, I wasn't going to kill you, but, I didn't take it easy on you. So, in truth, you did take me out." He corrected, my eyes widening. Kushina smiled, and poked my forehead.

"You heard that, right? You're strong now." She added. I nodded. I guess I was strong. I faced the Flying Thunder God technique with the thought that I was going to die, yet I managed to get around it. I managed to figure out where he was going to attack from, when, how, and all of the other things. From this, I knew I was capable of thinking fast, and on my feet, as well as execute whatever plan I had created perfectly. Okay, maybe not perfectly, but, close. I still wasn't up to Kakashi's caliber, well, maybe I was since I had defeated our sensei with hardly any trouble. The only thing that had given me problems was the Flying Thunder God technique, which I had already anticipated. I guess you could say I was finally equal. I was equal to Obito, Sensei, and Kakashi. I could keep my promise now. After all, I was a battle ready kunoichi of the Leaf now. I nodded again.

"Yeah, I heard that. So, Sensei, do you want me to heal you? Or would you rather Tsunade do it in half the time?" I asked. Minato-sensei thought for a second.

"You can do it Rin. It'll be more practice for you." I nodded once, lifting my right hand, and holding it over his jaw. A few minutes later, Minato-sensei could stand up without any help, and walk on his own, allowing us to walk back to the make shift hospital. Kushina ruffled my bangs again, and smiled.

"Looks like you'll be able to save Kakashi now, Rin. Are you excited?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait until I see him again, it's been much too long." I replied. She smirked knowingly.

"I know why, Rin." She teased. Anko bumped into me from behind cheerfully, and hugged me tightly. I smiled as Minato and Kushina laughed. The only things that were missing was Obito's tardiness excuse drifting up from the ground, and Kakashi's scowling face as he lectured Obito about rules and regulations. That would make this moment perfect. An image of Kakashi looking back at me from over his shoulder flashed in front of my eyes, his silver bangs blowing in the gentle wind, his lips lifted into a gentle smile. Overwhelming sadness washed over me, as memories of that night a few days ago flashed in front of my eyes, from Kakashi falling right in front of me, to the feeling of his slight breathing on my back, to his shaky voice when I told him to stab me. My mind lingered on the feeling of his hand on my cheek, gentle, and soft. The image of Kakashi with his back turned toward me returned, but this time, his face was slightly troubled, and sad. He looked almost disappointed with me. I could imagine why, seeing as I was too weak to prevent him from getting captured in the first place. My arms tingled as I remembered holding him after picking him up off the floor when I found him in his room, alone and soaking wet from the rain. The sadness intensified, my smile falling. I really had let him down.

"Rin, are you okay?" Anko's voice broke through my thoughts, abruptly bringing me back to reality. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. Anko pointed to the right side of my face.

"You're crying." She replied simply. I noticed the lone tear that slid down my cheek, the tears clustered in my left eye begging for release.

"Right, I didn't notice." I replied quietly. Minato-sensei looked over at me, concerned.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, his blue eyes full of concern. I nodded.

"Yeah, the fact that was too weak to prevent all of this from happening. I let him down. I told him to believe in me, and look at where doing that got him. I couldn't do it. Despite my best efforts, I couldn't stop it from happening. I was too weak." I answered, closing my eyes, releasing more tears. They slid down my nose, falling to the ground, one after the other. Anko rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's okay Rin. You tried your best. There was nothing more you could do. You were mortally wounded." She replied softly. I nodded.

"I know that, but still-" I started. I heard a snort.

"But nothing. Stop pitying yourself. If you keep it up, then you will never save him. You have to overcome it. What happened, is what happened. You can't go back and change it. So just go with it as best you can, Rin. As a ninja, all of the hardships you face are supposed to strengthen your resolve to keep going. Never giving up. That's my motto." Kushina interrupted, her violet eyes serious. I looked over at her, turning my tear streaked face toward her, my chocolate eyes glistening.

"Understood." I replied, slightly stronger as I got a grip on myself. Minato smiled, and reached into his supply pouch.

"She's right, Rin. You have to keep going, no matter how hard it looks. And to help you with that, I have something for you." He responded, pulling out a space-time kunai, and handing it to me. I widened my eyes as I took it, holding it in my hands gently.

"But this is-" I started. Minato smiled.

"That is the kunai I gave to Kakashi as a gift for becoming a jounin. Why don't give it back to him when you see him again?" He suggested, as I turned the kunai in my hands, the image of Kakashi drawing it in front of me when we had our backs against the wall after Obito's death. I felt tears falling again, as I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll give it back to Kakashi for you." I replied, gripping the handle tightly. My heart pounded, as I nodded, Minato nodding back.

"Sounds like a plan." He answered, Kushina nodding once. Anko hugged me, and laughed in my ear.

"I'm going along, just to help out with morale and stuff." She giggled. I snorted.

"Sure, if you don't get killed in the next minute." I teased. Anko flinched, and everyone except her busted out laughing. I looked up at the sky, holding Kakashi's kunai in my hand tightly, smiling up at the sky as the wind blew my bangs into my eyes. _Kakashi…I'm coming for you. Even if I lose my life doing it, I'll bring you back to the Leaf village! _

* * *

I looked out the window of my cell, the moon shining brightly. It was a full moon, nothing more than a bright silver orb hanging in the sky above me. _I wonder if Rin's looking at it right now…_My heart fluttered. I missed her. I missed her a lot more than I thought I would. Still, despite where I was and my current condition, I smiled. _I'll wait here for you, Rin. _


	6. Chap 05: Can You Hear Me

Hey everyone! ^^ Here is Kakashi's chapter. ^^ I do not own Naruto or "Falling Inside The Black" by: Skillet. Again, I'm using their songs for this story alot more than I want to, by the way. A few things. One, Kakashi is very weak in this story. Unfortunately. I promise that he will get stronger in coming chapters. That's right, this story isn't done yet. ^^ Two, next chapter is going to be more fun for me to write, because all of this dark and angsty stuff is scaring me. Third, again, I'll explain the Heart Swap technique and Aki Kurenai's past better as I go along. She's pretty vague. Again, I do not own Naruto or "Falling Inside The Black" by: Skillet. I also do not own the title for this chapter, its a lyric from "Falling Inside The Black" by: Skillet, therefore I do not own it. Anyway, enjoy! =)

* * *

"Rin!" I exclaimed, jerking up in my bed. _Rin had been, dying…_The memory of Rin lying on the floor in what looked like one of Konoha's make shift hospitals was stapled in my mind. I couldn't shake it off. Her frail form curled up on the ground, her legs bent at the knees, her arms sprawled out in front of her eyes, her eyes closed. But the most haunting part, was her smile. It was unforgettable, soft, and stubborn, but strangely happy. Blood had trickled down the left side of that smile, making her look more and more like some destroying angel that came from the depths of hell to ruin whoever had threatened her. The memory of holding onto her while floating deeper and deeper into oblivion, was unforgettable too. The way that she'd given into my embrace, not struggling, just submissive. How limply her head had rested against my collarbone, her scarce breathing on my neck. Her heart beating against mine, slow, and soft. It was frightening.

"Please…Rin…I love you…" _Did I really say that?_ I lifted my hands up, to hold my head, shaking my skull back and forth. _Did I really mean it? _I thought for a second. Rin had been dying in my arms. _I doubt I was lying. But, still…_I held my face in my hands, closing my eyes tightly, and shaking my head into my palms. I couldn't shake off those images. They were haunting me. Slowly, and painfully. My heart throbbed. _No way am I going to forget this. _But then I thought of the full moon last night, and how I heard her voice in my mind. That must mean that she was still alive. I sighed in relief. _Thank goodness. _I swung my legs over the side of the bed that I had been sleeping in nonstop, and walked across the length of my cell, looking out the door. It was barely morning, few of the other prisoners were awake, most were still snoring. I leaned against the bars sadly. _I can't believe that I'm trapped here. _I still couldn't believe it. I was a jounin, and yet, I was stuck in the Stone village's prisoner compound. This was a disgrace. I'm just pathetic. Rin had been right. I realized then why Obito had hated me so much. I was overconfident, and reckless. I knew I was low on chakra, yet I used the Chidori anyway, and wound up in this place when I came to. So much for being a prodigy. All I'm good for is being nothing more than a piece of weak scum. I closed my eyes, and sighed.

"Well, there isn't anything I can do about it right now. I'm stuck. Might as well go along with it." I muttered quietly. At least until the person in charge of this place decided to kill me.

"There is something you can do, Son of the White Fang." A voice answered. I looked up quickly, my silver bangs hitting my forehead.

"Who're you?" I asked, scanning the hallway with my eyes, Obito's Sharingan making quick work of it. I focused my "human" eye on the shape Obito's Sharingan was pointing me towards, and snorted. The ninja walked up to the bars of his cell door, and smirked.

"You little punk. Mocking me like that. I'm a shinobi of the Sand village." He replied, laughing slightly. I shook my head once.

"You smell like it too." I shot back, narrowing my eyes and wrinkling my nose at the smell of dust and dirt. The sand ninja snarled slightly.

"Anyway, do you want to know how you can help yourself?" He asked, ignoring my comment. I nodded despite myself. Seriously, I had nothing to lose. Just my life, and the chance of seeing Rin again. If it ended now, I'd be able to see and apologize to Obito. That was actually better than living this hell called ninja life.

"Yes, I do want to know." I replied, nodding once. The sand ninja smiled.

"I don't know." He answered, starting to crack up. I widened my eyes. I had fallen for his stupid trick. Really? Why hadn't the Sharingan picked up on that? I sighed sadly, dropping onto my butt on the cold stone floor.

"I guess I deserved that one…" I muttered, dropping my head. I heard footsteps.

"Deserved what? Is Rai being an ass again?" Keiko, I mean Aki's voice drifted from the end of the hallway toward me, getting louder as she got closer. I looked up when she stopped in front of my cell, her amber eyes bright and gentle. I stood up, backing away from the door, sad.

"How long are you going to keep me here, Aki?" I asked quietly, keeping my voice low so the others wouldn't hear me. Aki sighed, leaning closer to me.

"I don't know Kakashi. I heard rumors that they might execute you in the next few days, depending on the Leaf village's movements." She replied just as quietly. My eyes widened for a split second. _K-Kill me? _Then they went back to normal shape.

"That's normal. I figured they were going to someday, but, not as soon as this. I can only hope that Rin and Sensei can come and get me in time." I answered, slightly sad. Aki rubbed the top of my head as she pulled the soundproof cover over the door, so we could talk normally.

"To be honest, they were going to kill you the night I brought you here. But I convinced them that you'd make a good bargaining tool if they kept you alive, seeing as you're Sakumo Hatake, the White Fang's, son. And that's basically the only reason you're alive right now. But, I'm positive your friend is going to come and get you. She was…Very determined to protect you that night a few days ago. I never imagined that she would have grown to be so noble, putting her life on the line for someone else. She was always the frail girl, hanging back and admiring you from afar." Aki replied softly, lost in thought. I sat down on my bed, my back resting against the wall, the wound having vanished.

"Alright, Aki. You owe me an explanation. Why did you leave the Leaf village?" I asked, resting my elbows on my knee caps, my hands dangling down between them. Aki brushed her hair back sadly.

"Do I really have to explain that to you?" She whined. I nodded.

"Yes, you do. You told me you'd tell me sometime other than when I had asked you. Now tell me. Why did you leave?" I answered, Aki flinching. She took a deep breath, and sighed.

"I left because, I loved someone who didn't love me back. And I couldn't stand to see his face anymore. Every time I saw it, my blood would boil, and my stomach would start curdling. I don't know, I think I started to hate him." She answered, starting to tell her story. I nodded once.

"You're going to have to start from the beginning, okay? I'm confused." I suggested. Aki nodded.

"Okay, here it is. All my life, I had had a crush on just one person. All throughout school, when we were on missions together, everything. It wasn't until I started training Rin that I realized that she was going through the same thing I was: Being in love with someone and not being able to tell them how she felt. I asked her the usual questions, like who it was, what he looked like, if he was in her class, you know. She started describing her crush to me, and he had all of the qualities that mine did too. It scared me." She started to explain. I got curious.

"Who did Rin have a crush on, at the time?" I asked quietly. Aki winked playfully.

"It's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell. Anyway, I went home that night, and started working on a new jutsu, to find out how my crush felt about me. I called it the "Heart Swap technique". It allows the user to plant some of their chakra into the person they're using it on, allowing them to track the person they used it on, only there's a catch. The only way to break the connection is if the bond between the two is strong enough, or the person it was used on loves the user. Like truly loves the user. If they don't, then the user dies. The repercussions will catch up to the user, and attack their body, going straight for their life force, and drain it. Now that was something I didn't plan on. I only wanted for the user to just go into a comatose like state, not die like that. But, I was so young and immature. I didn't know what I was doing. " Aki continued. I snarled. This wasn't looking good for Rin. At all. Not unless I found a way to turn this Heart Swap technique situation around.

"So you're saying that if I don't love Rin, then Rin'll die?" I asked, my voice exasperated. Aki nodded, and sighed. My heart fell. _Of course. _

"Yeah, she will. But, anyway, I used it on my crush, and a few things happened. When it came to be time for the Heart Swap technique to kill me, I asked him if he loved me, and he did, but, not in the way I wanted, although it was enough to break the technique. I ended up going into a coma, my body mimicking death, for some unknown reason. I'm not a medical ninja, I never was. I was just looking after Rin while the medical ninja was out having her baby. I mean I knew first aid and everything, but, still. After that night, that was the last I heard from the Leaf village. I didn't go back to my house. When I came to, I ran here, because I couldn't stand to see his face, for fear that I would break down into tears whenever I saw him. I just didn't want to live with the shame of what I had done." She replied. I tensed up in anger. _If the Heart Swap technique is that dangerous, then why would she teach it to Rin? _My eyes widened. _Unless…No, she wouldn't. Aki doesn't seem like the person to do that…Only two ways to find out. _I narrowed my eyes, and looked back at Aki, tightening my hands up.

"Yet you taught that damn technique to Rin, knowing she would use it if pushed to having use for it?" I exclaimed, shaking with anger. _And now Rin might die because I might not feel that way about her…Why does it always have to be me? _It always was me. Obito's death was my fault, and now Rin's was going to be my fault as well. Why did it always have to fall onto my shoulders? I lowered my head sadly. Aki looked away.

"I taught it to her because she was afraid that she'd lose the one she had a crush on. She was telling me about how she couldn't keep up with him in battle training, and how he never noticed her skills with medical training. She felt like she was being ignored." Aki replied, her voice softening. I lifted my head, my eyes widening.

"She told you that?" I asked stupidly, knowing the answer. Aki nodded.

"Yes. She was afraid, and she didn't want to let him down. She thought that if she was useless, that he wouldn't like her back or that he wouldn't like her at all, even as a teammate. She was scared, and I thought that the Heart Swap technique would help her feel better. However, I didn't think about the death part of it when I taught it to her." Aki answered. I looked away.

"So she was afraid that her crush would ignore her, huh? He must've been a nice guy…" I muttered, sighing. Aki nodded.

"He was nice, according to her. But, I didn't stay long enough to find out if she told him about her feelings or not." Aki replied. _Rin…I'm so sorry…_

"Could you tell me who it was, Aki?" I asked curiously, looking up at Aki. She sighed and nodded. I had a feeling of who it was. The only person who had ever ignored Rin was me. I was always caught up in training to be a good ninja, and exhausting myself in learning jutsu. I never paid attention to my teammates. I was always secluding myself in my own private section of the training grounds, and practicing what I wanted to practice, separate from Obito and Rin. Aki took a few steps toward me.

"Rin had a crush on you at that time. When she started describing who she had a crush on, I didn't even have to think about it. The next day after she told me, she came into the class with tears streaming down her cheeks. I had assumed someone had picked on her for being small and frail, but, I was wrong. She told me that _you_ were the one who had made her cry. She said that she was trying to tell you something, and then you brushed her off. Apparently it had been going on for some time, because each day, even before she told me, she'd walk into the classroom with a fake smile, the light in her eyes getting dimmer and dimmer. I didn't know what she'd done to get ignored so much. She was never called annoying or useless whenever I saw her playing outside with the other kids after school. To this day, I still don't understand it." I started shaking. _Good god, am I weak or what? _The shaking got harder and harder to stop, my body trembling violently. I didn't feel anger. I just felt pain and sadness, most of which coming from Rin's chakra that was buried deep inside my heart. I didn't know how Rin felt back then. I don't even think I cared. Aki was right, I did brush her off. I ignored Rin, because I was focused on only one thing: Training hard to be as good of a ninja as my father. I didn't care about relationships or girls. I just wanted to be as good as my father. I wanted to be a hero or to be respected. But where did all my training get me? It got me stuck in this hell of a prison. I was trapped. And worst of all, Rin was suffering because of me, and I couldn't do anything to help her. Some ninja I turned out to be. _Obito was right. I am nothing but scum. _Rin's chakra flared inside me, rippling over my nerves, trying to calm them. I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't do it. I couldn't do what I needed to do. I couldn't save Rin. I couldn't protect her, and I couldn't keep my promise to Obito.

"Rin…I can't save you…I'm sorry, Obito, that I couldn't keep my promise." I murmured. Aki gasped, and walked toward me, putting her hand on my shoulder soothingly.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, okay? Rin loves you, Kakashi. If I know her as well as I think I do, she'll come and save you. You saw the lengths she went to in order to protect you. Rin won't let you down." She soothed, rubbing my shoulder gently. I sighed, still shaking. Aki knew as well as I did that the odds were against Rin. All because of that damn Heart Swap technique.

"But, that technique…" I replied quietly, my eyes closed. Aki sighed. I knew she knew it too. It was hopeless. I knew it deep inside my heart. Aki sighed again, and opened the door cover, walking through the door to leave me alone. She turned to look at me over her shoulder, her amber eyes gentle.

"Just you wait Kakashi. Everything's going to be just fine. Don't worry about a thing." She murmured, pulling the door closed behind her. Once the cell door shut, I sat there, staring at nothing, listless. I was falling. Falling into the blackness inside my mind. That blackness welcomed me with open arms, chilling my body as I fell deeper and deeper into it, icy calm washing over me, sending Rin's chakra back into my heart. _I'm...Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back?_ I drifted deeper and deeper into the black oblivion that greeted me, the luminous ropes of despair wrapping themselves around me, holding my arms to my sides as they dragged me deeper and deeper into that black sea of hopelessness. _Can you hear me? _My eyes closed, as I slid down the side of the wall, falling toward my left, as I lost myself in the deep black oblivion called despair and desolation. _I'm...Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back? _I knew it was over. I was giving up on myself. I had to face it; I wasn't going to be able to save her. Every single cell in my body knew that. I knew that. Even if I could save her, I didn't feel that way about her. At least, I didn't think I did. My consciousness shrank, as the ropes pulled me deeper, the onyx oblivion slipping frozen misery into me through each of my iced pores, the silky strands of despair flowing through my veins like a disease, infecting me. _Can you hear me? _I sighed, as I slid down the wall a little more, losing consciousness. I was trapped in my self-doubt and loathing, falling deeper and deeper into the darkness that pulled me into itself, like a hungry monster. _Rin…Help me…I need you…_The onyx despair gripped me tighter, constricting all of the hope I had in my body out of me, as I slipped farther and farther into the depths of this endless black oblivion. I couldn't break free. I was utterly alone. The current of time blew past my ears, the tingling of space vibrated against my bound body, as I fell deeper. I was dead inside. I couldn't fight anymore. I knew that it was over. All of my hope was gone, my strength was fading, and Rin…She was suffering back where I had left her, needing me, but I couldn't go to her. Rin's smiling face, the same image that had brought so much comfort and warmth to me since I had gotten trapped in this prison brought nothing to me now, as the luminous onyx ropes tightened around me. _Don't leave me alone…Cause I barely see at all…_They seemed to be enjoying this, my weakness. I couldn't struggle. I couldn't fight back. It was just like despair to prey on the weak and defenseless. I had given it an opening, and it had used it. Now, I was all alone, bound by the shadow of my hatred toward myself, plunging slowly into those ever darkening depths. I was submerged, I was dead, I was alone. Hopelessly, utterly alone. With no one left to save me. _Don't leave me alone…_Ice frosted my face as my heart plummeted, my sadness increasing, rising inside me as I drifted deeper into the bottomless ocean below me._ I'm...Falling in the black, slipping through the cracks, falling to the depths, can I ever go back? _I knew I had failed her. I had failed both of them. The two people that were the closest to me, I had failed them. I couldn't protect them. Even after I had trained so hard so that I could be strong enough to protect my loved ones, become strong, surpass my father, I was still failing them. I couldn't save Obito, and now, I knew that I couldn't protect Rin as I had promised. _Can you hear me?_ I slid down the wall a little tiny bit more; my eyes opened, but glazed over with a dull film that clouded my vision. I couldn't see one inch in front of me. My vision, even in reality, was blurred. I truly was dying. _Falling in the black…Slipping through the cracks…_I kept sliding down the wall, making no move to stop myself, being nothing but a still doll. It was useless. I deserved a good hit to my head, since I was going to fail Rin.

"Kakashi." That one word. That one lonely word. That one little word brought me back to earth. I blinked my eyes once. _Rin? Is that you? _Light glowed against my closed eyelids, brightening the blackness that I was slowly but surely plunging into, the luminous onyx ropes blowing away like dust, as the light sparkled through my body, banishing the icy cold that had held me like iron chains.

"Kakashi." The voice came again, soft, gentle, and sweet, dancing across my eyes, the light wrapping me in warmth, Rin's chakra pulsing in my chest. I opened my eyes, as I lay on my back, the endless white light below me, as I floated, seeing nothing but whiteness. I looked to my right, Rin smiling next to me, blinking her eyes innocently, not in pain. I knew something was going on, but, I didn't know what. _Is this the Heart Swap technique? _Rin rested her hand on my forehead gently, as I watched her with wary eyes, the Sharingan glowing fiercely, trying to figure out what was going on. Rin smiled, her hand soft and gentle.

"You called?" She asked, her voice echoing throughout the white space, sounding like the chiming of bells. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Thank you." I replied, my voice barely above a whisper. I felt safe. I didn't have to worry about that blackness coming back. As long as Rin was here, I would be alright. I would be safe. Rin smiled.

"No problem. Just take better care of yourself, alright?" She answered, sliding her hand down to hold the right side of my face, my head leaning on her palm involuntarily. I nodded, closing my eyes.

"I will, Rin..." I replied softly, getting sleepy. Rin brushed my cheek gently with her hand before pulling away.

"I hope so, Kakashi. Don't write me off yet." She answered, fading away, her touch vanishing along with her. I could feel the absence of it, my heart falling slightly. Her chakra rippled through my veins, soothing calm washing over my body, as I relaxed again. I blinked my eyes back in the real world, in the cell, just as I slid completely down the wall, flat on my side, Rin's chakra pulsing through my body, soothing me, keeping me calm. I didn't know what had just happened. It had to have been the Heart Swap technique. That was the only explanation. Rin had come for me. She had come when I had called for her. I closed my eyes again, and sighed. _I guess I do love her…She's just so gentle, and kind. _My heart fluttered in response. All of the signs proved that statement to be true. My heart fluttering, warmth rising up inside me. Those were signs that you had a crush on someone, weren't they? I smiled. Maybe I could save her. No, not maybe. I was going to save her. I knew it, and I believed it. I was going to save Rin. I could protect her, and I could keep my promise to Obito. I just had to stay alive. My lip curled up. _That shouldn't be too hard. I am a jonin after all. I didn't make it this far just to fail or give up. I can do this. I just have to believe it. _And boy, did I believe it.


	7. Chap 06: Private Fantasies Part 1

Hey everyone! ^^ I updated this story again. ^^ I do not own Naruto, or "Untouched" by the Veronicas. This is going to be Rin's half of chapter 6. Kakashi's half is coming up next. ^^ For all those who're reading this story, which there doesn't seem to be many, thank you. ^^ And to those 4 reviewers, thanks. ^^ I'm working really hard on this story, so, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Really Anko? I look like the black Spiderman, Venom!" I cried, as Anko pulled the bottom of my new zip up sleeveless shirt down. It was black, with a pink skirt underneath it, the sides tied together and the front and back unzipped. My black shorts remained, my tights and shoes were black, except my tights were shorter, leaving about an inch of my pale skin open to the elements. My headband was tied off behind my head, almost like a bandana except it held my hair back and out of my face. My elbows were protected by pink elbow guards; my new look terrifying to me. I looked scary. Like Venom. Like the scary asshole side of Spiderman. I looked myself up and down, my fear rising when I stared directly into my own eyes, reflected back at me from the mirror. My dark chocolate brown irises, were hard and locked, almost like they were battle worn. I knew I hadn't had a lot of training, but, I felt ready. I felt ready to save Kakashi. I knew I could do it. I heard shifting, then saw Anko throw stuff at me.

"Now that we know that your new ninja clothes fit, here are some clothes for you to wear now." She smiled and tilted her head, shoving me into the bathroom. I nodded, and shut the door behind me, pulling on a white sleeveless dress shirt, a red pleated skirt edged with black lace, my tights, my open toed ninja shoes, my elbow guards, and fingerless gloves. I strapped the kunai knife that Minato had given me to my left thigh, buttoning the open case shut, the space time kunai glowing as light flashed across it. Kakashi's smiling face popped into mind, and I sighed. _I'm coming for you, Kakashi._ I shifted, hearing Anko knocking on the door, and I turned the knob.

"Humph, what else do we need to change…Those purple streaks have to go." Anko reached for a washcloth, picking one up, and proceeding to wipe the purple streaks off of my face. I didn't struggle. It came as a shock to me. I'd never walked around without those purple streaks. And now, with them gone, I felt naked. Almost like what a girl feels like without her makeup. Anko lowered the wash cloth from my face, and lifted some makeup to my cheeks and eyes, doing something unknown to me. All I could feel was Anko poking and prodding every now and then as she applied eye crap and cheek garbage to my face after she cleaned it thoroughly. Her inattentiveness toward me gave me time to think. I had to figure out how I was going to do it. I had to figure out a plan of action. I had to assume that wherever Kakashi was, he was going to be well guarded. Despite the fact that the thought of facing a thousand imperfect clones of Keiko brought fear rising to the surface, I was excited for it. It overrode the fear. It took over my senses, washing over me. It felt raw, like my spirit had grown and gotten fiercer. Kakashi's chakra rose, blooming in my heart, spreading warmth all over my body, radiating luminous heat from deep within my heart. That reminded me. I had to find some way to make sure Kakashi was still alive, or else this would be a suicide mission. I closed my eyes. _I wish he hadn't been captured. Then this would've never happened._ Those words rang with a hollow strength, empty. I knew whose fault it was. It was mine. If only I had been stronger. Then he wouldn't be gone, then he wouldn't be so far away from me. I could hold him in my arms, or cradle his face in my palms, or kiss his lips sweetly. If only he wasn't so far away. If only he wasn't captured. My heart fluttered in my chest as my mind wove a scene together in front of my eyes, one that I didn't want to see. Kakashi's breath washed over my face, as he leaned closer, his sole black eye gentle. I leaned forward, barely noticing Kakashi's hand knotting in my hair, holding the back of my head firmly, keeping me still. My hands fell onto his chest as I got closer, the palm cupping my cheek getting gentler and gentler. Our lips inched closer and closer, barely grazing the other's, but just the scarce contact alone was enough to send my heart into hyper drive, my pulse quickening to a frantic beat, lifting higher than it ever had before. _My heart…Won't stop flying…I'm untouched…_

"Rin! Snap out of it! I finished. Look at yourself!" I did as I was told. My eyes widened, my face being almost as white as a sheet, my eyes darker than ever, my hair and skin tone mix matched. My currently lighter brown than my eyes wasn't mixing well with the new pale skin tone. Something had to be done about that. My feminine instincts kicked in, and I stood up, turning to Anko.

"Something needs to be done with my hair. It doesn't match my eyes." I pointed out, Anko smiling.

"Yeah, I agree. To the hair salon!" She cheered, and grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward my room door, and shutting it behind us as we ran out of it.

* * *

A few minutes later, we stopped in front of a restaurant, tired and hungry. I leaned on a light post, out of breath.

"Anko, can we stop for food?" I asked, breathlessly. She nodded, flat on the ground.

"Sounds good." A few more minutes later, we were sitting down, having just ordered. She played with her straw that was in her drink, and sighed.

"Listen, Rin?" She started. I lifted my eyebrows, expectant as I took a sip of my drink. She took a deep breath.

"I think I like Might Guy." All of the water I had just sucked into my mouth flew out from between my lips like a fountain.

"WHAT?" I asked, falling over onto the top of the table in shock. Flash. Kakashi's lips inching toward mine. _What the-_ Anko nodded, and smiled, resting her elbows on the table top.

"Yeah, I know right? I just realized it this morning. He bought me breakfast! Boys can be so nice!" She gushed, smiling brightly. Flash. Kakashi's hand knotted in my hair, holding the back of my head securely. _What is this?_ Anko laughed giddily.

"And the best part is, is he asked me out on a date!" She exclaimed, her smile blinding. I nodded, clutching the sides of my head. I felt a wave of nausea wash over me. Flash. Kakashi's breath washing over my face as he leaned closer. I screwed my eyes shut, as the sound of our hearts beating simultaneously echoed in my skull. My body tingled, fluttering awake, then burning on the inside, as the scene continued, Kakashi and I's lips only a few centimeters apart. _Craving. I know what this is. My heart needs something from Kakashi. _I lowered my hands from my head as my eyes glazed over, my heart pounding happily at the feeling of Kakashi's front side pressed against mine. _Even in my most intimate of fantasies, I'm still untouched. _

"RIN!" I snapped out of it, coming back to myself, Anko's angry face glaring at me from across the table. I blinked a few times, expectant.

"What?" I asked, afraid that I had missed something, something important. Anko rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I just asked for your opinion about whether I should ask him out or if I should wait until after we get Kakashi." I sighed. _Not this again._ I blinked again, and smiled.

"I think you should do what you want. If you want to ask him out now, then do it." I replied, smiling while tilting my head to the side. Anko smiled back, brighter than mine.

"I'll do it today! And what about you? Are you going to ask Kakashi when he's back safe and sound?" She asked cautiously. I looked away. The truth was, I didn't think I was going to say anything about my feelings. I already did. Kakashi knew how I felt about him. Now it was me waiting for an answer. Deep inside, I knew he wasn't going to feel the same way about me. Kakashi Hatake wasn't the kind of person who kept hidden crushes away from the viewing world. I bit my tingling bottom lip, my tongue dancing behind it, anxious. My ears barely registered the fact that some song was playing, a familiar song, one I knew well enough to see where my daydream was going. Violins sounded in my ears, then the familiar drum beats of "Untouched" echoed in my skull. Oh joy. A love song.

_I go ooh, ooh, you go ah, ah. Lalalala-ahlalala. _

The scene unfolded in my head a third time, this time different. Kakashi was standing with his back toward me, his silver bangs hanging in his eyes as they often do, those lonely irises screaming for comfort, burning with agony.

_I can't lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, lie I wanna wanna get get what I want, don't stop._ _Gimme, gimme, gimme what you got got, 'cause I can't wait, wait, wait any more, more, more. _

The wind ruffled his bangs and spiky hair, the silver strands rippling in the wind as I took a few steps toward him. Kakashi didn't move. Didn't breathe. He just stood there, watching me with his human eye, the iris widening for a split second. I couldn't stop. I had to keep walking. My footsteps got quicker, my head shaking back and forth as my brown eyes pulsed. Kakashi's black eye narrowed, yet beckoning me closer.

_Don't even talk about the consequence. 'Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me and I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think. _

I continued, my heart pounding in my chest, beating along with the sound of my inner voice, reaching out to Kakashi. He turned, slowly. Barely. Only about an inch. Yet, I didn't stop. My footsteps getting quicker and quicker. I was so untouched, unwanted, unloved. It hurt me to see Kakashi like that too. I knew that I was the only one who could soothe his pain. I kept going, my legs getting lighter and lighter.

'_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind, I'll never ever let you leave me. I'll try to stop time forever, never wanna hear you say goodbye...Bye…_

I was close to him now, my untouched blood running through my untouched veins, my heart rising up in my chest, beating hard, desperate for his touch, craving it, needing it, wanting it. My whole body went crazy, my nerves and cells flying out of control.

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much that I just can't resist you; it's not enough to say that I miss you. I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow, I can't forget you. I've gone crazy from the moment I met you. Untouched-oh…And I need you so much… _

My arms wrapped around him, my chest pressing up against his shoulder, as I enclosed him in my embrace tightly. He didn't move, he didn't speak. He didn't respond. His eyes flashed, but he let me touch him. Kakashi wasn't the kind of person who let just anyone touch him. Even in my daydreams, this was a first. I held him close, burying my face into his silver hair, inhaling deeply. Kakashi still didn't move, or budge. I could hold him, something I've been longing to do.

I felt movement. For the first time in thirty seconds, Kakashi moved. His body turned toward me slightly, and I felt arms cradle me, warm and strong. I laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes, as he rubbed my back soothingly. His scent flooded my nose, his silver hair licked at my face, and his very presence was intoxicating, not nearly as potent as it was in reality, but still strong enough to kick my sanity to the curb. Kakashi and I pulled backwards, just looking into each other's eyes, mine brown and his black and red, the wind blowing gently. Kakashi face got a little closer, and I gulped. _Here it comes…_His lips came closer and closer, his fingers pulling his mask down ever so slowly, that beautiful face that he hid day after day from the world slowly coming into view. Just as our faces were about to meet, I heard something.

"Rin! Are you even listening? HELLO?" Anko's voice broke through my thoughts, sharp and angry. I jolted back to myself, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm listening." I replied, as the song lyrics slowly faded away, my daydream vanishing. Anko snorted and twirled her straw in her cup.

"Seriously Rin, you're so pathetic when it comes to boys, especially Kakashi. You're becoming obsessed." I jerked my head back in surprise. _Obsessed? Am I really obsessed with Kakashi? _

"I wouldn't say that." I answered, taking a sip of my water quietly. Anko lifted an eyebrow.

"What were you just thinking about?" She asked, giving me a smirk. I bit my bottom lip.

"Kakashi." I replied, looking away as my face flushed. Anko lifted her straw and pointed it at me.

"Exactly. You're thinking about him twenty-four seven. You need to take a break. Focus on something else." She suggested. I blinked. This wasn't the time for that. Kakashi could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know it. I couldn't believe she was talking like this, like Kakashi's current condition was nothing to be overdramatic about. He could be dead. D-e-a-d. Dead. And I would never know it.

"I can't not think about him. He's important to me. And my responsibility. I was the one who failed to protect him, and got him captured in the first place." I answered, narrowing my brown eyes. Anko shrugged.

"Is that so…" She murmured, giving me a suspicious glance. I nodded, scowling slightly.

"What is it? You don't believe me?" I replied, leaning forward. Anko turned her head to the left, looking out the window.

"Oh, I believe you. I just think the reason he's important to you is deeper than the reason you gave." I widened my eyes.

"Really? And what might your reason be?" I asked bitterly, my voice cold. Anko snorted.

"Because you love him." She replied. I jerked my head back again.

"How could you possibly think that?" I asked, speechless. She shrugged.

"Your eyes glaze over every time you hear his name, your heart starts pounding, your face flushes, the usual." She drawled, giving me a side long glance out of one lazy eye. I snarled.

"You little-"

"Anyway, I asked Kushina if she could give you a haircut, and as it stands, we're going to be late. We've got to move, now." Anko cut me off, standing up. I stayed where I was.

"But our food hasn't even come yet!" I protested. Anko grabbed my wrist and tugged me to my feet, hauling me out the door.

"We'll eat when we get to Kushina's." She replied, shoving the door open with one hand. I followed, unable to stop, since she was pulling me. _Obsessed…Love…Am I really in love with him? That's just…_I closed my eyes, holding my left hand to my heart, focusing my chakra. Nothing came up. No images, no sounds, no voices. My connection to Kakashi was completely cut off. I could still feel him in my heart, awake, but I couldn't reach him. Blackness answered my focused chakra, just oblivion. I couldn't see him, or hear him, or anything. He was lost to me. I knew I'd have to try again later. I opened my eyes, and followed Anko, walking alongside her.

"Anko, about you saying that I love him, I think you're right." I murmured. Anko widened her eyes.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Yup. I just didn't want to admit it. I'm concerned for him. I want to hold him, even though I know he'll never let me. I can feel him, deep inside my heart. His chakra comes out and helps me whenever I need it, giving me strength. I can hear his voice drifting across my mind every now and then. It's almost like he was never captured." I replied, explaining myself. Anko nodded.

"I figured that you did." She answered. I looked down.

"I miss him so much. I just wish we could just pack up and go get him back right now. I want him back so much. I can't wait until I can finally touch him, solid and whole. When I finally reach him with my two hands, I'll finally die without any regrets." I replied, looking up at the sky. Anko stiffened.

"Die?" She asked. I nodded, smiling gently.

"The Heart Swap technique's going to end me. I just want to hold him, for the first and last time. Before I die." I replied, Anko looking away.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Isn't there some way you can stop it?" She asked, glancing back at me. I shook my head.

"No, there isn't. And if there was, I wouldn't use it until I found him." I replied, smiling at her. Anko started to cry.

"Rin, don't give up. If you die, I'll be so sad, and alone." She sobbed, burying her face into my shoulder suddenly. I widened my eyes. It looks like Kushina wasn't the only one who wanted me around. I smiled.

"I'll try to fight as long as I can. But there will be a time when I can't keep going. When that time comes, I want you to look after Kakashi for me." Anko shook her head, lifting her face.

"RIN! You aren't going to die! You hear me?" She replied, sobbing harder, her hands gripping my shoulders. I blinked.

"I hear you, but, it's impossible to stop it unless Kakashi-"

"Then that fatherless bastard had better save you, or else I'm going to send him to the grave along with you!" She replied fiercely. I jerked my head back in surprise. _Anko…_

"Anko, don't worry about me. We'll worry about my time to die when it comes, alright?" I soothed, rubbing her back gently. Anko nodded, and wiped at her tears.

"Okay." She replied, calming down. I nodded once. This was going to be one hell of a mission.

"So, what are you thinking we do with my hair? Trim?" I asked, changing the subject. Anko smiled, and nodded.

"You need a new look. Besides, your hair color looks bland next to your face." She replied, walking alongside me. I blinked. I guess she was right. My plain brown hair looked horrible next to my near white face, and brilliant chocolate eyes. I guess I could go for a haircut.

"Uh, sure." I replied, as we walked up to Kushina and Minato-sensei's house, something I never did. Anko knocked on the door fearlessly, and smiling back at me as I started to slide backwards. The door opened before I could turn tail and run, Kushina smiling as she opened it.

"Oh, hey there Anko, Rin. You guys are early." She pointed out, holding the door open for us to come in. I heard groaning coming from deeper inside the house, and I lifted an eyebrow, walking up to the mouth of the hallway leading toward the bedrooms, I assumed.

"Minato-sensei? Is that you?" I called hesitantly, peering around the corner. A slam, and a crash echoed my question, and Minato-sensei appeared in the hall, slightly disheveled. God knows what he was doing in there.

"Rin! What's up?" He asked, walking down the hallway with a slight limp. I gave him a skeptical look.

"Nothing much, you?" I replied, lifting my right hand slowly, starting to focus my chakra. Minato-sensei glanced back at the room he had just come out of, and sighed.

"I fell out of bed this morning, stubbed my toe, and slid on Kushina's wooden floor cleaner. I've had a rough morning." He replied, smiling weakly. Anko grabbed me from out of nowhere, and smashed her cheek against mine.

"Rin was daydreaming today. About-" I swung my head toward her, my brown eyes narrowed.

"Shut it. Or I'll tell him about your crush." I snapped in reply, Anko shutting up. Kushina blinked a few times.

"Who is it? Kakashi? If so, I'm not surprised. He's the most popular boy in Konoha right now. Everywhere I go, I hear girls talking about him." Kushina replied, slightly annoyed. I stiffened. Anko shook her head.

"Who would be attracted to Mr. I-hate-having-fun? Seriously, he's not even that cute if you really look at him." Anko answered, rolling her eyes and waving her hand in the air. I narrowed my eyes, and wrinkled my nose.

"It's not like Guy's any more attractive. As far as I'm concerned, Kakashi's _WAY _cuter than Guy. Nasty attitude and all." I replied, snorting up my nose. Anko stuck her tongue out.

"At least Guy's around for me to hold and touch." She snarled. I blinked.

"At least Kakashi's a jonin who can fight his own battles." I retorted. Anko smirked.

"And which battle are you speaking of? Last I checked, _you_ were the one who had to protect him from getting hurt. Girls are _not_ supposed to protect the guys." Anko countered, smirking. I snarled.

"That was my choice. I decided to protect him from getting hurt. There's no rule that says you _have_ to defend your teammates from getting hit by an enemy strike. I chose to put him ahead of myself. It wasn't an obligation." I shot back, Minato-sensei and Kushina widening their eyes. Anko didn't break.

"And where did that get him? Trapped in a prison somewhere." She replied, narrowing her eyes. I didn't break either.

"What would you have done? Would you have let your teammate die? Or would you have tried as hard as you possibly could to keep him alive, resorting to even the most deadly of tactics? You think that Kakashi isn't worth the risk, right?" I questioned bitterly, my voice freezing cold. Anko widened her eyes.

"I didn't say-" I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't know a thing about human life and sacrifice, Anko. Just face it. You don't know what being a true shinobi means either." I replied harshly, my voice beyond bitter. Anko started to tear up.

"Rin…" She started. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. _This is his last stand…_

"Someone precious to me once said, 'Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades, are even worse than scum. If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll crush that idea!' These are the guidelines I follow, the reason why I won't abandon Kakashi, no matter how hopeless it looks. He's my teammate and comrade. And the only connection I have left to that day when Obito left us. He's the only one who knows my pain and suffering, because he feels it too. I'm not going to give him up, Anko. I _will_ save him. And you won't stop me." I shot back, my eyes blazing. Minato-sensei and Kushina exchanged glances as I stood my ground, Anko starting to cry. Determination and strength rolled off of me, the image of Kakashi that had haunted me for days drifting in front of my eyes, his peaceful face sleeping. I felt warmth pulse inside me once, Kakashi's chakra waking up.

"You know…Rin…" Anko murmured, dropping her head, smiling gently. I lifted my head up higher, my hair sliding back alongside my head.

"Hm?" I replied, blinking once. Anko smiled brighter, looking at me happily.

"This is why I admire you so much. You are strong, stronger than I'll ever be. I know you'll save Kakashi. And I know he's alive and waiting for you." She answered. I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Anko. I'm sorry about those things I said. They were out of line." I apologized, looking at her with soft eyes. She shook her head.

"You were right. About all of it. I don't know what being a shinobi is. But, now I know." She answered, and smiled. I smiled back, and hugged her again. I heard Kushina and Minato-sensei smile too, and Anko pulled away, glancing at Kushina.

"You ready to give her a haircut?" She asked, Kushina nodding. I glanced around.

"What? Now? Really? What?" I asked, as Kushina and Anko grabbed each of my hands in one of theirs. Kushina smirked, and giggled.

"Yes, now. You need some help, since your makeup doesn't match with your hair right now. And I want you to look good when you see Kakashi again." Kushina replied. I gasped, and Anko laughed once as they hauled me into the bathroom.

"Yeah, imagine what he's going to say when he sees you again after we're done with you." She laughed, shutting the door.

"MINATO-SENSEI! HELP!" I cried, as I shut my eyes.


	8. Chap 06: Private Fantasies Part 2

Hey everyone! ^^ It's been far too long since I've updated anything! ^^ If anyone's even bothering to read this story, I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story. It wasn't supposed to be this angsty, as I've said before. Anyway, this is Kakashi's fun chapter. I didn't really have good inspiration for this, except "Blue Bird" by: Ikimono Gakari and the fall-like weather outside my house, so, yeah, if its boring, just screw it. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any of the song lyrics in this story, if there are any. ^^ Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Quiet. Peacefulness. Rin's touch lingered on my forehead, even as I opened my eyes. I sighed, narrowing my eyes in disappointment when the familiar ceiling of my cell met my opened eye.

"I'm still here, huh?" I murmured, sitting up. I heard a laugh.

"Keiko stopped by just a little while ago, to check on you. You were deathly still, and I couldn't hear breathing." Rai replied from down the hallway. I looked out of my cell, smiling softly.

"Thanks for the update. Glad to see you aren't dead yet." I snorted. Rai laughed, and walked up the bars of his cell.

"Same to you, Kakashi." I swung my legs over, and walked up to the bars, rubbing my head.

"Ouch…You could've healed me while you were here, Rin…" I mumbled, holding my left eye in my hand as I dropped my forehead onto my palm. My left eye was throbbing. It hurt like hell, and I couldn't do anything about it. God forbid I dropped dead because of an eye ache. My Sand village friend, Rai, laughed like a hyena at my pained grunts.

"Did you hit the side of the wall last night or fall out of bed?" Rai asked, laughing hysterically. I snarled in his direction, keeping my left eye firmly shut.

"Shut it." I snapped back, walking to the desk where all of my supplies were. I fingered through one of the pouches, looking for the med kit Rin had given me the day I was put in charge of destroying the Kannabi Bridge. Rai continued laughing, slamming his fists on the floor while my eye throbbed. My fingers brushed something soft edged, and I pulled it out, holding the med kit tightly in my hands. Rai stopped laughing when I plopped down on the ground in front of my cell door, where the light was brightest.

"What's that?" He asked, as the med kit fell out of my hand when I dropped my head into my palm again.

"A...med kit that my teammate gave me as a gift." I replied, rifling through it, looking for something to soothe the burn. What I wouldn't give to feel her healing touch again. Her hand was so warm on my forehead, so gentle. It made me feel safe, protected…Loved. I shook my head, surprised at the drops of blood that trickled to the floor beside me. My black eye, or my own eye, widened in alarm. _Just what happened to me last night? _I remembered falling into the endless black sea, my body beyond frozen, unable to struggle. But then I heard _her_ voice. She brought me back. Rin brought me back to life when I was dying inside. I quickly grabbed a few poultices and potions (They were nothing compared to Rin's medical ninjutsu), and lathered them on, the pain fading to a dull, but ever present ache. I put the potions and poultices away, and wrapped up my eye in the tiny amount of white bandage I had left. _This will hold me over until I get home. _I cleaned up the mess carefully, putting the med kit back into the pouch just as one of the guards passed my cell.

"What was that you had just now, brat?" The guard asked, rather demanded. My arrogant instincts rose, a smart remark on the tip of my tongue, but I figured I should hold off. I was already on the list of people that needed to be executed right away. I think I was the third one. I didn't pay attention. All I knew was, that I was going to die soon. If Rin didn't get me out.

"I had…" I started, narrowing my eyes, and sighed. The guard snarled.

"Well, out with it!" He demanded. I looked from side to side, desperate. I had no excuse. I was cornered. I heard something slide across the floor, almost like a skid. My head swung toward the door of my cell, seeing something orange, looking almost like a book.

"He was reading Make-Out Paradise, but then he handed it to me just as you were coming toward us, sir." Rai answered for me, much to my surprise. The guard knelt down and picked up the book, and flipped it open, looking at the first page.

"…Forlorn, Juko fell on him. I'm losing you. And in doing so, I am lost." The guard recited, his eyes starting to water. I narrowed my eyes sarcastically. _So much for a guard. This guy's no better than Obito. _

"Got some dust in your eyes?" I asked tonelessly, leaning my back against the desk where my supply pouches were, crossing my arms over my chest as I listened to the guard start to choke up. I felt my lip curl up as memories of Obito dripping eye drops into his eyes as I yelled and scolded him about the all powerful rules. Obito had been right. I _had_ been made of steel. But now I was nothing more than a broken tool. Whatever. The guard was full on bawling now, his tears soaking the book all the way through to the back cover, a puddle forming at his feet. I closed my eyes, sighing.

"Aw jeez. What is with guys and porn?" I asked, Rai and the guard stiffening.

"It's not PORN. It's a moving love story about two people that are meant for each other, and the trials they have to face in order for them to be together. DON'T MOCK ROMANCE, JERK!" Rai countered, snarling from his cell. I didn't even bat an eye. I did turn my right eye toward Rai's cell, and narrowed it.

"Kissing and hugging? Oh joy. I'm impressed." I answered coldly. Rai stomped his foot.

"How dare you? I have a girlfriend back home in the Sand village who LOVES that book! She'd snap your neck in a second if she heard you say that!" Rai answered. I didn't break.

"Yeah, sure. There's no way a girl would _love_ that crap." I answered, sighing. Rai snorted.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or felt that way about a girl before?" Rai asked, giving me a look. I thought for a second. It didn't take me long.

"Nope. Never have, never will." I replied, smiling proudly. I could hear Rai's lip curl up.

"Then why do you whisper, "Rin, help me…I need you…So much…No, don't leave me alone…I'm scared…Please Rin, don't you leave me!" in your sleep almost every night since you got here?" I swung my head toward him, thankful that my mask was covering my flaming red cheeks.

"I do NOT! You can't prove that!" I protested, narrowing my eyes in anger. Rai giggled, and smirked again.

"And let's not forget how you space out whenever Keiko says her name, it's almost like you're in love with Rin, Kakashi. It looks like you never stop thinking about her, day in, and day out." Rai continued, giggling like a pervert, while my dear friend the guard was bawling his eyes out. Things weren't getting any easier. Rin's chakra stirred, warmth surging up inside me, almost like I had called her. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

In that now white space, I was facing Rin, her face bright with a gentle smile. Or whom I _thought _was Rin. Her brown hair was darker, shorter, layered. Her purple streaks were gone too, replaced by pale white skin, her naturally fair skin tone. Her eyes, so soft, now were darker and harder, framed by darker rings, which I assumed to be eye shadow. I cocked my head. _Is this Rin? Her outfit's different too. _A black zip up sleeveless shirt had replaced her black sweater, a newer looking pink skirt was blowing in the gentle breeze. Her shoes and tights and shorts were the same, except she was now sporting elbow guards, pink laced ones. And her headband was now tied off behind her ears, holding back her dark chocolate brown hair. She wasn't just pretty now. She was _beautiful_.

I widened my eyes as I took in the sight of this newer looking Rin. Her smile was still the same, tender, yet sparklingly bright. The girl in front of me was the most beautiful kunoichi I had _ever_ laid my eyes on. I took a step toward her, blinking my eyes to get rid of my eye ache from the brightness of her chakra.

"Rin…You're so beautiful now…" I murmured quietly, lifting my hand to hold the left side of her face tenderly, her ivory skin soft to the touch. Her brown eyes closed for a second, then opened wide with surprise.

"Kakashi, you think I'm beautiful?" She asked, amazed. I snapped my teeth down on my tongue. The pain brought me back to myself, away from staring into those fathomless chocolate eyes. I nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you are, Rin." I answered, drawing circles with my fingertips on her cheekbone. The spot under her eyes flushed bright pink, which only stood out more against her pale skin.

"Awww, really?" She asked, lifting her hand to flip her side pieces of luminous brown hair away from her face in bashfulness, which made her look cute I might add. I smiled involuntarily. _God, I could just kiss her. Why didn't I ever try before I got caught? _Damn it, what was happening to me? Regardless of my churning emotions, I leaned in toward her, pulling my mask down with my other hand, my lips inches from hers. Rin, on the other hand, had her eyes wide open, probably shocked that I was showing any sort of emotion toward her. I don't blame her. Not one bit. I was so cold. So cold and bitter toward her. My hand slid forward, locking into her hair at the back of her head, as my fingers gripped onto the strands tightly. Hungry butterflies rose through my veins, coming up from my stomach, pain erupting throughout my body. _What the hell? Kakashi Hatake, get a hold of yourself! Now! This is wrong! You're scum, remember that? _

To hell with that. To hell with being scum. All I knew, was that I wanted Rin's lips against mine, _now. _My heart pounded in my chest, so loud, I could hear it in my ears. It echoed throughout my body, only adding to the anticipation. Or was that excitement? I couldn't tell which. When my mouth grazed hers, I nearly shivered. I didn't know what was happening to me. Was I seriously going to do it? Even in a daydream? A private fantasy? No, I couldn't be. I'm Kakashi Hatake, a thirteen-year old jonin who _swore_ off of having a relationship with _anyone_, let _alone_ the sole female member of my three man cell. This was crazy. Absolutely _crazy_. This was not supposed to be how a shinobi should act. But then again, Asuma and Kurenai had been looking like they were a couple or interested in each other. God _help me_.

When my lips touched hers, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and I jolted back to myself, Rin's chakra vanishing back into my heart, much to my disappointment. I swung my head toward Rai, who was clearing his throat.

"What the hell? Seriously, what the hell?" I snarled, Rai busting out laughing.

"See, I told you that you daydream about her all the time. Almost voluntarily too." Rai laughed. _You're just lucky you aren't within range of my Chidori. _

"I am going to _drown _you." I hissed, narrowing my eyes, the Sharingan flashing angrily. Rai just continued laughing.

"Good luck with that. You're held back by Rin's unbreakable grip on you." Rai mocked, smirking. I was going to kill him. That did it. I was just about to discharge the Chidori when the guard stopped bawling, and started cooing. Chidori crackled from my right hand as I turned my head toward the guard slowly, my eyes wide in slight irritation.

"Junko! I love you! And I want to sex you up right now! I want to do it right now!" The guard recited, kissing the book like he would his wife. Openmouthed, tongue on the pages, and assumed intense lip contact. I prayed he'd end up with a paper cut.

"What. The. Hell. Really? Do you have to do that here, Ron the Rent-a-Cop?" I asked, annoyed. Said rent-a-cop didn't reply. He just kept kissing those leafy pages with as much passion as he possibly could. It was utterly disgusting. I wanted to throw up. I settled for waving Chidori in front of his face.

"HEY! YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU CLOSET PERVERT!" I cried, waving the Chidori beside his ears, being careful not to shock him. One of the bolts hit his ear, and he jumped ten feet into the air, screaming like a little girl, as I let the Chidori fade. Rai busted out laughing when the guard landed on the ground curled up into a tiny ball, and screaming like a little girl on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, don't hurt me! Please! I'm begging you!" He begged, his voice high pitched. I smiled devilishly. This would be fun. I lit Chidori up again, and leaned over, giving him an angry glare.

"Begging and pleading won't save you." I answered, as I held the Chidori over him, elongating its range with a blink of my eyes. The guard gasped in fear.

"No, no! Please don't Mr. White Fang sir! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears falling out of his eyes onto my shoes. Annoying. I bit back laughter.

"Any last words?" I asked, as I tightened my Chidori hand into a fist, the lightning getting brighter, the sound of chirping birds getting louder. The guard shook his head.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, wailing his head off about how he hadn't even had a girlfriend yet. Boo-hoo. I'd never had one either. Big-whoop. I flinched as my arm flashed with sudden pain, and I dropped my knees, holding my right arm in my left hand, Chidori fading slowly.

"Urk…" I closed my eyes tightly, breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. _Is this some sort of genjutsu? _No matter. I let the breath I had just taken in whistle through my teeth, and I flinched as more pain erupted, this time from my whole body. _It has to be a genjutsu. Or chakra loss? No, I've only used the Chidori twice. _My eyes flashed open. _Sharingan! _I shakily stood up, and fumbled around for my headband, putting it on, and sliding it down so that way it covered my left eye. _That should help, if anything else. _

I stood up, taking a deep breath. I didn't know what the hell that was. It was more than likely chakra loss, but, still.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Rai asked, the guard looking up at me, slightly concerned too. I nodded, and turned back to the pouch that held the med kit. _Rin…_Flash. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I knew that I loved her. It was getting easier to admit it to myself. Her contagious smile, both soft, as well as tender held sparkling lights that traced over her skin in swirling ribbon like arcs. My Sharingan couldn't fully follow each of the pieces of light that brightened her face day in and day out. Even it graced me with the ability to see chakra, not every illuminated plane was visible to me.

Even though I couldn't "see" the light, I could still feel it. I'll bet her cheeks are as soft as they were in my daydream. Silky smooth like a flower petal, soft like cotton under your fingers. If you held her face, both of your palms would be in heaven.

Her brown eyes, so colorless before (Due to the fact that I had never looked at her longer than two minutes), were now brighter, looking like twin pools of bitter dark chocolate. They were beautiful now. So bright, luminous like glass, the sunlight reflecting off of those glittering irises, allowing you to see yourself in the depths of them, falling, into the endless embrace of chocolate hands, and arms. I sighed, smiling gently. Yes, I loved her.

"You daydreaming about Rin again?" Rai asked, his voice wistful. I smiled brighter.

"Yeah. I was." I answered, leaning back against the desk, crossing my arms over my chest. Rai shifted, obviously curious as to what the daydream had been about.

"And?" He continued. I sighed.

"We were so close to each other. It felt real, it was so vivid. I could feel her heart pounding against mine. It was scary and exhilarating at the same time." I answered quietly, looking down at my heart. I could feel Rin's chakra slowly wake up again, but it didn't move, or flash. It just pulsed. The guard nodded, and handed me the book.

"Here, you can have this back. That's a good book. By the way, what's your name, kid?" The guard asked, handing me the book. I took it, and smiled.

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake. Yours?" I replied, turning around to set the book down by my ninja gear. The guard smiled.

"Tamaki. It's nice to meet you, Kakashi." He held his hand out, and I grabbed it, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm assuming you don't think its right for me to be imprisoned here?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow as I tilted my head. Tamaki nodded.

"Keiko told me the whole story, about you and your friend, Rin. She told me everything. To answer your question, I don't think it's right at all. I want to help you get out of here, and join Konoha." Tamaki replied, causing me to widen my eyes.

"You would betray Iwagakure? Your home village?" I asked, incredulous. Tamaki nodded.

"Yes, I would. So long as Keiko's happy, I will be too." I closed my eyes slightly. _So he's in love too. But like me, he keeps it hidden. _I smiled.

"That's kind of you, although most girls aren't worth giving up your happiness for theirs." I replied, snorting. Rai snarled.

"I'll have you know that girls are worth _all_ of your troubles, Kakashi. Just wait until you meet Rin again, if she's even real." Rai answered, snorting. I swung my head toward him.

"Of course Rin's real! How could I daydream about her if she wasn't?" I protested, raising my voice. Rai snarled again.

"You could've made her up, ever thought of that?" He asked, smirking. This set me off.

"I would _never _make up someone! I mean, I would never "create" another person. I mean, I'm not even sure what I mean. But seriously, you saw how my eyes glazed over when I was spacing out. Her eyes, they're so bright, and then I almost k-k-ki-" I struggled to get it out. Tamaki busted out laughing.

"He kissed her, I'm guessing." Tamaki answered for me, causing Rai to crack up. I started to pull at my hair like an idiot.

"Just shut up! This is terrible! If I can't do it in my head, then I probably won't be able to do it in reality!" I screamed, slamming my head against the wall once. Rai just laughed harder.

"You'll never be able to kiss her if you keep that up." Rai mocked, smirking. Tamaki sighed.

"Oh relax. Sometimes daydreams are there because something's on your mind or you're feeling something special like lo-" I whirled on him.

"Will you shut up? This is just plain horrible! What if I'm not even alive when she comes and gets me out? She'll be carrying a dead body! Damn it, my life is over!" I replied, about to drop to the floor in a fake sobbing mess. Rai and Tamaki kept laughing, as I rolled around on the floor in a tight little ball.

"Kakashi." I lifted my head.

"Yes?"

"I love you." I felt my eyes start to throb.

"You what?"

"I love you, Kakashi."

I stood up, and looked around. It had been a female voice, I was sure of it. Soft, gentle, and coming from a girl I knew all too well.

"Rin? Is that you?" I whispered, pacing my cell, looking around. Tamaki and Rai watched in confusion.

"Rin? She's not even here, Kakashi. What are you going on about?" Rai asked. I closed my eyes, lifting two fingers up in order to focus my chakra. I had to answer her.

"Rin." I heard her breath catch.

"Yes?"

"I love you too." I could hear her heart flutter.

"You what?"

"I love you too, Rin."

I opened my eyes, lowering my fingers, and I smiled again, turning to Rai and Tamaki.

"It's okay. I figured it out. So long as Rin and I are connected with this Heart Swap technique, I can reach out to her, and she can reach out to me. We can give each other strength. She saved me last night, and I saved her a few days ago. The truth is, you guys are right. Rin means a lot more to me then I let on. I think…I think I love her." I replied, sighing, as I felt my lip curl up.

"Obito would be pissed if he heard me say that. Wouldn't you, Obito?" I murmured to myself, the wind being the only reply. I could imagine Obito's angry scowl. It was the same voice he wore whenever I scolded him about being late and crying because of some stray dust cloud that didn't even exist. Those were fun days. Times when I didn't have to worry about being one of the people at the top of the list to be executed. Back when I wasn't in love with Rin. I sat down on my bed, smiling.

"I wonder what's happening now, over at Konoha, you know? It's been nearly a week, and no one's tried to come and free me. What if they gave up on me like I was some lost cause or something?" I asked, the wind blowing through the window at my back, ruffling my hair gently. My Sharingan eye throbbed, and I immediately reached up, touching it gently. Apparently Obito didn't like that statement. This gave me hope. I nodded. Of course they would come for me. They wouldn't abandon their teammate. Tamaki smiled, and handed me the book.

"Seriously, Kakashi, you should read this. It's entertaining." He suggested before leaving. Rai flopped down onto his bed to read his own book.

"That's the first book in the series, so enjoy it, Kakashi." Rai added, before falling silent. I nodded, and picked up the book. The second I flipped to the first page of the first chapter, I dove into the book with no intention of _ever_ coming out again.


	9. Chap 07: Reach For You

Hey again! I've had this done for a LONG time now, so I had to upload it. If there are mistakes, I'm sorry. My eyes aren't that good. Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or "Comatose" by: Skillet, or any other song lyrics you may find. Again, my eyes aren't that good. I LOVE this chapter. Just saying. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

"Rin, you look great now. Your hair looks absolutely great. Kushina did an awesome job." Anko gushed. I sighed and ducked my head, my new haircut falling over my shoulders. The piecey brown strands brushed my temples as I tucked the right side behind my ear with my fingers shyly.

"Thanks. But how is this supposed to help me save Kakashi? Having nice hair doesn't do anything, as far as getting strong goes." I replied. Anko shook her head.

"It helps with confidence. Plus, don't you want to look good when you save Kakashi?" She asked slyly. I snorted, and turned away, that cursed lock coming out from behind my ear, and laying across my cheek.

"And let's not forget when I die. God forbid I don't look good when I get buried in the ground or stabbed through the gut again. Just forget it, Anko. I'm going to die. There's no way Kakashi, that conceited but ho-handsome prodigy is _ever_ going to say the three words that would save me." I answered, as we continued walking down the street, passing Kurenai and Asuma sitting at a table in a restaurant. I flicked my head, the brown bangs hanging between my eyes getting on my nerves. Why the hell had Kushina given me a haircut? It wasn't important. Oh, and to top it all off, the new cut showed off the dark brown undertones, making my skin look white, like stark white, and my eyes like pieces of dark chocolate. For crying out loud, I looked so weird. Oh, and also, I now had a space-time kunai strapped to my left leg for emergencies only. The leather that far up my thigh was uncomfortable. It was barely covered by my pleated skirt, and it just sucked. But, having passed Minato's training yesterday, and being on the verge of leaving the village to attempt to save Kakashi before my time ran out, I kept my negative opinions about my hair and gift to myself. For all I knew, this could be my last day. Unless, Kakashi did what I wanted him to do so badly…

"Rin? Earth to Rin?" Anko waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention, and I blinked my eyes several times.

"Huh? Did you say something?" I replied. Anko face palmed, dragging her freshly manicured hand down her face.

"I just asked if you knew what you were going to say to Kakashi." She answered, her voice slightly annoyed. I sighed, and rolled my head, thinking.

"Well, that's tough. I don't know, actually." I replied, tilting my head at her. In truth, I hadn't even thought about it. There was no way I could say, "Kakashi, you have to admit your feelings for me, or I'm going to die." That would just be weird. And pathetic. I couldn't do anything. The only option I had was to let him do what he wanted with me. He could let me die if he wanted to. He could hold me in his arms and kiss me senseless if he wanted to. Unfortunately, I feared the worst. Kakashi had a tendency to be emotionless and uncaring, which could cause him to let me die. I knew I was losing hope in him, but, it was true. Kakashi had never shown any interest in me on a romantic level, and I highly doubt he would do so now. Besides, he already knew about my feelings for him. So, I guess our relationship would only be one-sided. And it would be a relationship because of his promise to Obito, our late teammate. But then again…

"Rin, that's just it! You're giving up. This fight isn't over yet. You heard Minato, Tsunade and Kushina. You can do this. You can save Kakashi, and you will live after tomorrow." Anko replied, throwing her hands up into the air. I shook my head, and sighed.

"I'm not giving up. I'm running away from my fate. Kakashi is going to kill me. I know him. And even if he doesn't, he'll only keep me alive just so he can keep his promise to Obito. I mean nothing to him. You know this. Everyone knows this. Kakashi would die before…" My voice trailed off, as I picked up the pace, passing Anko, before taking off into a run down the street. _Comatose_...I heard Anko's footsteps get faster as she struggled to keep up, for I was long gone. I ran toward the memorial site, tearing down the path into the training grounds, false hope swelling up inside me. If Kakashi had come back, this would be the first place he would go. He would go and see Obito. I was sure of it. I hadn't thought of looking at the memorial this past week, and, although I knew that he wouldn't be there, it didn't hurt to check. _Comatose…_A yellow and red shape moved into my path, and I slid, my legs sliding out from under me, and my left hand instinctively reached for the ground as I caught myself, my elbow bending as my weight slammed down on it. I grunted, then stood up, straightening my back, then bowing respectfully.

"Rin, what're you doing? You should be resting up for the mission tomorrow." Minato-sensei scolded. I nodded, clasping my hands in front of me and bowing again.

"I was just checking the memorial, just in case Kakashi came back, Sensei." I replied. Kushina shook her head.

"We just checked. Wherever he is, Kakashi isn't here." She answered. I closed my eyes tightly, holding back tears. _So, it looks like I will die tomorrow…_Minato-sensei shifted.

"However, Guy's mission did give us a clue as to where he might be." Minato-sensei added, his voice slightly cheerful. I lifted my head up quickly, my side bangs sliding back along the sides of my head, my brown eyes wide.

"What did he find?" I asked, my voice breathless in surprise. Minato-sensei reached into his pocket, and pulled out a space-time kunai. I took it when he held it out to me, and looked it over.

"This is one of your space-time kunai." I pointed out, reaching under my skirt, and pulling mine out of the two buckle case, shifting. I flipped it in my hand, and looked at the handles, seeing no difference. Minato-sensei rolled his eyes, and snorted.

"It was the one I gave him for making jounin. Apparently, it still has some of his chakra on it, as well as the enemy's." Minato-sensei answered. Kushina nodded, and brushed her long red hair back.

"Rin, we were hoping you could use this kunai as a way to lead us to him. We don't want you to risk speeding up the process of dying from the Heart Swap technique." Kushina added. I shook my head, dropping my head.

"But that's just what I want. Even if I find Kakashi, I'll still die. He doesn't care about me that way, the way he has to in order to break the connection. Face it, today is my last day." I answered somberly. Minato-sensei sighed, and Kushina lifted my chin up with two fingers, her violet eyes soft.

"You're not going to go through this ordeal alone, got that?" She answered, smiling. I let one tear slip down the right side of my face, as my emotions got out.

"But that's what's scaring me. I don't want to hurt you, or Sensei, all because I used that technique. I'm dying. Slowly, but surely." I answered. Kushina tightened her right hand, and backhanded me, a red mark burning on my cheek as I flew through the air, hitting the ground shoulder first.

"_God damn it_ Rin! I'm sick and tired of hearing you regret something you did a week ago. Sure, it was stupid, and reckless, but you can't change it now. You're stuck. And even if you think you're going to die, which you aren't, you can't lose faith in Kakashi. Don't you love him? Didn't you take a blow intended for him, because you love Kakashi with all of your heart?" She asked, as I turned my head to look at her from over my shoulder, my right cheek burning. Minato-sensei put his hand over his face, sighing into his palm. I was in the same boat he was. Kushina's temper was _scary_ when it was directed at you. Kushina snarled slightly, her violet eyes narrowed.

"What happened to you? What happened to that girl who did that? Huh? She was so brave, and strong, and I admired that. But the girl I see in front of me now, is just a shell of the noble shinobi she used to be." Kushina finished, turning away. I looked down, and sighed. Kushina was right. I was being weak. I had to face the fact that I could die, and not be scared of it. Death wasn't something to fear. When I had taken that sword into my gut, I wasn't thinking of myself, I was thinking of the trembling form of Kakashi behind me. I was strong, and brave, and noble. I was a shinobi. Now, I was a little genin who couldn't walk two steps without complaining that she was going to die. But, that was going to change. I lifted myself up off the ground, and faced Kushina, my brown eyes meeting her purple ones directly, the wind blowing gently.

"You're right. I lost sight of my goals. I know that death is coming for me, but, I can't be afraid of that. I have bigger things to worry about. Like Obito said, "In the ninja world, those who break the rules and regulations are called scum. But those who abandon their comrades, are even worse than scum." It's time I embraced that. Kakashi didn't abandon me, and I sure as hell ain't going to abandon him." I answered, sheathing my kunai, and strapping Kakashi's back to my leg. _Waking up to you never felt so real…_Kushina nudged me with her hip gently.

"That's better." She smirked, and I smiled. Minato-sensei smiled too, and I rubbed my burning cheek gently, my eyes glazing over at the thought of Kakashi holding it tenderly. Boy, would _that_ feel good. Kushina noticed the change in my mood, and waved her hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention, just like Anko before her. I didn't pay any attention to her, I just kept daydreaming, fantasies spinning in front of my eyes, all of them having the same ending; Kakashi kissing me. What I wanted him to do so, so badly. My body started tingling at the thought of his lips on mine, my mind wondering how they would feel, soft or cold. In my private daydreams, they were warm, sweet, and soft. His hands were always knotted in my hair, his forehead resting on mine, his breath washing over my face, then his lips would meet mine, kissing me sweetly. But, it would never happen. I knew this. But why won't these visions or images stop? Was I in love with Kakashi Hatake? Literally?

"Rin, your eyes are so bright and beautiful. I could look into them forever. " Kakashi's voice drifted across my mind, a part of the fantasy that was playing in front of my eyes right now. I bit my bottom lip, the fantasy blowing away like dust as Kushina hip bumped me a little harder.

"Rin, are you alright? You all of a sudden got this dreamy look in your eyes. Like you were thinking about…" Her voice trailed off as I turned my head to look at her, a soft smile on my face. Kushina sighed.

"Like you were thinking about Kakashi. You just completely changed moods on me. First you didn't want to believe in him, then you have this dreamy look in your eyes like you're in love…Wait, you are aren't you? You're in love with Kakashi Hatake aren't you?" She asked, as I bit my lip shyly. Minato-sensei rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Kushina, with all due respect, shut up! I don't love him. I'm just dreaming about what could happen." I replied nonchalantly. Kushina smirked and laughed.

"You're just saying that because it's true. You _love_ him. I can't really blame you. If I was your age, I'd be eating out of his hand right about now." She answered quietly, lowering her voice so that way Minato-sensei didn't hear her. I smiled, and nodded.

"I know. I've got such great taste when it comes to looks, don't I? Personality needs a little work, but hey, I try." I replied, tilting my head. Kushina shook her head, her violet eyes soft.

"No Rin. Kakashi isn't a bad guy. He's just…Quiet when it comes to his feelings and emotions." She answered, her face slightly stern. I sighed dreamily. _You are my fantasy…_An image of Kakashi leaning toward me, his right hand on my left cheek, his lips centimeters from mine, his breath washing over my face, sweet as always, ruffling my hair in the wind, as he slowly inched closer, and closer. Okay. Maybe I was in love. Understatement. I was utterly, hopelessly, deeply in love with him. Why had I not known how strong my feelings for him were? I'd always known I had a huge crush on him, but, not this big. I was pathetic, and I knew it. My cheeks flushed red, as my heartbeat quickened, each pulse hitting the sides of my rib cage.

"I wasn't saying he was a horrible person, he just needs to stop acting like he's better than everyone else. But, I can't ignore my heart anymore." I replied quietly, clutching my hands to my chest gently, looking up to the sky, Kakashi's chakra flaring brightly from deep inside it. Kushina gave me a look.

"What is your heart telling you?" She asked. I blinked once, and turned my head to her quickly, my eyes bright.

"It's telling me not to give up. And it also says, that I should put my faith in Kakashi. That he'll do what he needs to do, whether I die or not, I should just be thankful that I met him." I replied, lifting my eyes to the sky again, the bright sunlight glowing in my chocolate irises like a small amber flame, calming. Kushina smiled and nudged me again.

"There you go! Now you're yourself again, Rin. Don't lose hope in him. He won't let you down." She answered. I nodded and smiled.

"Kakashi won't ever let anyone down. He's just…So…Determined." I responded, my voice wistful, as the wind blew my hair into my face, my hands knotting together tighter. The brown strands flew into my eyes, brushing across my purple streak less cheeks, blowing over my darkly made up eyes, although, they didn't look gothic dark, which surprised me. They looked soft. Softer than usual, which only made my pale skin look stark white against my dark eyes and hair. It scared me. To the point of almost rubbing it off. But then Anko and Tsunade would get mad. It wouldn't be pretty, I'm guessing. I closed my eyes, and reached out. _Kakashi…Can you hear me? _

* * *

"Kakashi…Can you hear me?" Rin's voice drifted sweetly across my mind, waking me from my nap. I guess I had fallen asleep while I was reading. The book lying on my face was proof of that. I lifted it off of my nose, and blindly set it down on the side table. My heart fluttered, and I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes.

"Kakashi…Are you alright?"I laid back down, closing my eyes. _Rin, I can hear you. You don't need to worry about me. _I sighed, relaxing, though tense, waiting for Rin's telepathic reply.

"Kakashi…I realized something today. Something important." My eyes flashed open. Realized something? Could it be what I half wanted, half dreaded her to feel? _Snap out of it Kakashi._ _You're nothing but scum._

"You know I don't think that…" I smiled gently. _I know you don't, Rin. But why? _I felt arms enclose around me, lying down beside me, holding me tightly. I flinched in surprise, my heart pulsing warmth from it, chakra flowing through my veins, which I identified to be Rin's. _This must be the Heart Swap technique…_Regardless if this was a jutsu or not, Rin was holding me. And it felt _good_.

"I've never thought of you as scum. You're better than that, Kakashi. Much better. And yes…I used the Heart Swap technique, not knowing the consequences. But, I will be ready to die…" Rin's chakra's arms tightened, holding me tighter, as I rested my head on the inside of its shoulder, my left cheek laying on warm skin, soft and smelling of wildflowers. Rin. This _was_ her chakra. _Ready to die? What do you mean? _

"…I'd rather not say." I exhaled slowly, my heart slowing as I drifted closer, and closer to sleep. _Rin…Tell me…Tell me what you're hiding…_

"The Heart Swap technique can only be reversed or broken if the person it was used on loves the user. Or, if the bond between them is strong enough." _And if neither of them apply?_ I was afraid of the response this time. It better not be what I thought it was.

"The user…The user dies." There it was. I screwed my eyes shut tighter, and tensed up. _Are you sure? There has to be another-_

"Kakashi…There are no other ways. Aki-sensei made it so that way its either love or death. I will be ready to die, should it be unavoidable." _Unavoidable? Are you saying-_

"You don't feel that way about me, Kakashi. Just face it. But, until that time comes, I will protect you as best as I can, for Obito." I gritted my teeth, and gripped the blankets over me, starting to tremble. _Rin…_

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll be alright. Besides, I'll have Obito looking after me. I won't be burdening you anymore." I felt tears cluster at the corners of my eyes. She couldn't be saying all of this. This had to be a dream. It had to be a dream. _Rin…Don't give up on me yet…I promised Obito-_

"But what about how you feel, Kakashi? Do _you_ love me? No, you don't. You _never _have. I can't feel it shining inside you, or running through your veins." Her words…They pierced deeply. Deeper than any kunai. Or sword. They stung. _Remember what I said to you when I was begging you not to die? I told you that I love you. I meant it. I promise, I'll save you. I won't let you die. _

"Kakashi…" Her voice trailed off. I smiled slightly. _If only I could prove it to you…_

"What are you planning to do? Are you just going to stay in there until I come and break you out?" I exhaled again, Rin's chakra still there, soothing me. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do. I guessed that I was going to slam Chidori into the door until it busted. _And let you save my ass? It's MY job to save yours, remember? _I could hear her laughing. A soft, quiet laugh. Like the chiming of gentle bells.

"I'm strong enough to fight on my own now. I don't need you to protect me at every raised kunai or thrown shuriken." I smirked at the memory of our argument the day before I had gotten captured. Then the image of Rin pinned to the floor under me flashed in front of my eyes. Her gentle face, all soft and quiet, lingered in my mind, before blowing away like dust. _Yet you're still scared of the Sharingan. _

"It looks really frightening. What's wrong with that?" I smiled again. _Nothing. It's just…_

"It's just what…?" I screwed my eyes shut. _I shouldn't have turned it on you that night, the second-_

"Forget it. I've seen worse things." This surprised me. What other things could possibly scare her more than my Sharingan? _What kinds of things? _

"Sensei's Flying Thunder God technique." She's always seen it. I didn't know why she was afraid of it. _You know what it looks like. Why are you scared? _

"Have you ever had it used on you?" Used on her? _What're you-_

"Minato-sensei was training me to become strong enough to save you. One of the things he was teaching me was evasion. Tsunade helped, but, most of the credit goes to him." She fought Minato-sensei? And survived? This just proves how much I've missed by sitting on my butt for the past week or so, I think. I knew it. I should've tried to escape. Then Rin wouldn't have had to train just so she could get me out of here. I'm a jonin. I should've been long gone from this place by now. But Keiko, I mean Aki, told me otherwise. But why did she tell me to stay here? _Rin, I want to ask you something…_

"What is it?" I took a deep breath. _Why are you wasting so much of your energy on me? I'm not worth it. _I could almost hear her smiling. If only I could see that smile of hers…

"Think about it. You're the only one left. The only one that I can pour my heart out to. You're the only one who knows my pain, because it's yours too. I don't want to lose you, because, if you were gone, I'd be all alone. I have Sensei, but, it wouldn't be the same." I sighed. It felt so good to hear her say that. It made me feel so good. _Wouldn't be the same how?_ A snort echoed that. From her end. I knew this was when she'd give me that annoyed smirk and possibly clobber me over the head. But, her voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Because Sensei wasn't there when Obito made his last stand. You know that." I deserved that one. But, something was still bothering me. Something important. _Rin…Have you heard from or seen Aki Kurenai? _Her chakra that was holding me tensed up.

"Aki Kurenai? Didn't she die? What are you saying? You've seen her? Kakashi, tell me all about her! Did she capture you? Was she the one who stabbed me in the gut? Kakashi!" Her voice was echoing in my skull, raised and surprised. My head throbbed, as I shut my eyes tighter, gritting my teeth in pain. _Calm down! Your voice hurts. But, I've seen her, and talked to her. She's very much alive. She's the one who healed my back after she took me from you and Sensei._

"But that doesn't explain how she's still alive. Did she tell you about her past?" I thought for a second. Nothing came up. I relaxed. _No. She didn't. Not yet anyway. _

"Kakashi, be careful. _Very_ careful. Okay? And don't try to find out." My heart pounded. Don't try? What the hell? She must be hiding something. _Rin, what do you know?_

"…Some things are better left unspoken." Not this again. I gritted my teeth in rising anger. _Rin, don't hide stuff from me. Tell me…I have a right to know. I'm the one who's trapped in the Stone village's prisoner compound for crying out loud! If there's any information that could help me get out, I'd like to know. Anything I could use against her, or a map, or something like that. Please Rin, I miss the Leaf village. I miss all of my friends, and I miss you. And Obito's probably pissed that I haven't said hi yet. Please Rin._ She hesitated, her breathing nearly silent. If only I could soothe her, even just slightly.

"Aki was in love with Minato-sensei. She created the Heart Swap technique as a way of making him love her, because if the person it was used on doesn't love the user, the user dies. Minato-sensei loved Aki, but not in the way she wanted. She ended up dying, or whatever happened, and wasn't ever heard from again." This helped very little. I thought for a second. _So, the only reason she kept me alive was because I was Minato-sensei's student…I remember her saying something like, "You're Minato's student. I could never do that to him." It makes sense now. _I heard Rin's breathing become labored, almost like she was struggling to breathe. _Rin? Are you alright? Rin? _

"I'm…Fine. Just a little tired, that's all." I could feel her heart rate slow, almost like she was right next to me, in the place of her chakra. Worry, concern, and desperation rose up inside me, my fingers gripping the mattress cover under me as I gritted my teeth, screwing my eyes shut even tighter. _Rin, don't give up! I promise I'll save you! You hear me? Don't do anything reckless until I find you. _She sighed, fading.

"…Understood. I won't give up. I'll wait here for you." Her chakra squeezed me tighter for a few seconds, then faded back into my heart or wherever it came from. _Rin…I…_

"Save it for when I see you…Face to face…" I smiled gently. _Yeah, and I'll save something else too. Wait! What did you realize? _Rin sighed, her voice getting farther and farther away.

"I'll save that for when _I _see _you_, Kakashi. Until then, be careful, okay?" I nodded in my sleep. _I will Rin. Take care of yourself. _I heard her smile again, then she faded away, as I fell into my subconscious.

* * *

I dropped to my knees, my left hand touching the ground to keep my face away from the dirt, as sweat poured down my nose, coming down from in between my eyes. Kushina and Minato-sensei turned around, Kushina's eyes widening in alarm.

"Rin! Are you alright?" She screeched, kneeling down next to me, her hands on my shoulders. I closed my eyes, and panted, trying to catch my breath, as the side effects caught up to me again. I held on as best I could, but ended up dropping to my side, much to Kushina's dismay. My lips curled up into a gentle smile, involuntarily, as I started getting weaker, and weaker. _I said I wouldn't give up, that I would save Kakashi…I'm not dying…Not yet! _Against the straining weight shoving me back down, I shakily stood up, wobbling on weak legs, and holding the left side of my head. Minato-sensei reached out with his hand, steadying me.

"Rin, are you okay? Did you just talk to Kakashi?" I nodded. I had talked to him. And it had helped me. A lot. He was waiting for me. He wanted me to come and get him out of there. He may not have said it directly, but, he needed me. And that, was enough to give me the guts to keep fighting.

"Yeah. And he told me that Aki Kurenai is still alive. And breathing." Minato-sensei and Kushina gasped.

"She's…Still living? But how? That's impossible. I saw her dead body myself." Minato-sensei replied. I shook my head.

"Kakashi didn't know. But I'm assuming he'll try to find out while he's stuck in there, so he can make himself useful. He didn't sound too happy with himself. But, he does know that she's the one who fought you that night when he was taken." Minato-sensei's eyes widened. Kushina's irises held fear, and terror. I looked down, hanging my head, closing my eyes. _If only I had held her tighter, then none of this would've happened. Kakashi would be right next to me, and not where he is now. It all comes back to me being weak. _

"I'm sorry…Sensei. It's my fault. If only I had been stronger…We wouldn't be in this mess." I murmured quietly. Minato-sensei's blue eyes flashed to me, quicker than his Flying Thunder God technique, if that's even possible.

"Rin, don't blame yourself. We all make mistakes. Even the best of us mess up every once in a while. There's nothing you can do to change that. You just have to learn from your mistakes." He replied, smiling at me. I sighed softly, lifting my head.

"What're we going to do? Now that we know, well, I know where Kakashi is, what's the course of action?" I asked. Minato-sensei thought for a second.

"I'm not sure, actually. I did get permission from the Hokage for us to retrieve Kakashi, as you know, but…I'm not sure we should do it." My eyes narrowed. No _way_ was Minato-sensei backing out. Over. My. Dead. Body.

"What do you mean? We aren't abandoning him, if that's what you're thinking." I replied, sliding my feet back across the ground, planting my feet. Minato-sensei ignored my defiant look.

"Think about it Rin. Who could we take to go with us?" I stopped breathing, my head jerking forward, my side bangs falling past my cheeks. He was right. Who would go with us? Two people wouldn't be nearly enough for this. We needed at least six. But who would go with us? Who would follow Minato-sensei and I on a suicide mission to bring back one life, even if that one life was an important one. Kakashi Hatake. I knew he was important, but, was he important to everyone else? I knew the answer to that.


	10. Chap 08: Shippuden

Hey everyone who's reading this story! ^^ I'm back with another chapter! ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of the song lyrics you may find in this chapter, although there shouldn't be any. I tried very hard not to put any into it, which was hard since I was listening to Skillet for most of it, until the last part with Rin. A few things. One, I made Rin badass in this chapter. You'll see why at the end. Second, she's almost there! Will she save Kakashi? Or die in the attempt? Third, for the last attacks, I got inspiration from the Naruto vs. Pain fight, especailly the flinging the guy into the air bit. I had that in my mind, but I wasn't sure how to get to it. But then I created another jutsu just for that purpose. ^^ Anyway, to the very few readers of this story, I hope you enjoy. ^^ Oh, and sorry if the beginning's a bit rushed. O.o As the chapter name suggests, this chapter was inspired by all of the moments when that song played. You don't ever see Rin with her epic Shippuden moment, so I decided to create one. So, for the fight with the head ninja, please imagine the song titled "Shippuden" playing in the background. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^

* * *

"Alright, Minato-sensei! Are we ready?" I asked, once the six of us landed in a tree several feet away from the entrance to the Stone Village's Prisoner compound. Minato-sensei turned toward me, and smiled.

"I know you're anxious, Rin, but calm down. You've been jumpy the whole time we were on our way here." I nodded, and sighed. That didn't help me. I was several feet away from Kakashi. I could finally save him, and get him out of that prison he was rotting in. I didn't have to resort to holding him in my dreams. I could finally cradle him in my arms, Kakashi being solid and whole. I sighed. In about thirty minutes that is. I turned back to the entrance, Tsunade, Kushina, Guy, and Anko tensing up alongside me.

"Alright everyone. We're going to split off into twos. We'll cover more ground that way. Rin, Guy will be with you, since you're the least experienced out of all of us. Tsunade and Anko will be the second group, and Kushina and I will form the third. We'll stick together up until we get to the center branch of hallways, okay?" I nodded, and smiled.

"Understood." I replied, pulling out Kakashi's kunai, flipping it in my hand. Guy tensed up, the others getting ready. Minato-sensei looked back at the entrance, and gave us the signal, the six of us heading down toward the entrance of the compound. The task was to infiltrate the Prisoner Compound and retrieve Kakashi Hatake. But, it was so much more than that. I had some business with Keiko, or Aki Kurenai. It went deeper than just her taking Kakashi from me.

She abandoned the Leaf village when we needed her most. When _I_ needed her most. When I couldn't count on anyone but her. I didn't have the bond with Kakashi that I have now, but still. I needed her, and she just left. And for what? Because Minato-sensei didn't love her? There had to be a better reason than that.

I jumped from branch to branch, getting closer and closer. We had already talked about the battle plan when we had recruited the four others that accompanied us. I knew it by heart. Infiltrate the Prisoner Compound and find Kakashi. Once done, promptly evacuate. It wasn't too hard of a mission or a battle plan. We'd split off into twos, and search through our sections of the Prisoner Compound until we found Kakashi. It was easy, simple. I could do it in my sleep.

My body had adapted to moving around at high speeds now, so none of my muscles screeched in protest. About a week or so earlier, and I wouldn't have been able to do anything. I could be Kakashi's equal. I could fight for myself. I was alive. Fully alive. I reached with my left hand, grabbing onto a branch and swinging from it, holding my right hand out, clutching Kakashi's kunai in it tightly, the bright sunlight reflecting off of it. It was high noon, the sun in the middle of the sky, brighter than ever. Guy wasn't as careful, not nearly as elegantly as I was.

I smiled, pushing off of a trunk, and flying through the air, my brown hair blowing around my face. Boys aren't very dainty, like girls. I narrowed my eyes, seeing the entrance coming up ahead. Minato-sensei and Kushina burst out of the tree line first, Tsunade and Anko close behind. The guards, only about four in number, quickly leapt up into defensive positions, and the space of open ground in front of the Stone village's Prisoner Compound erupted in chaos, full of fighting ninja. I looked over at Guy, and he nodded, before he leapt into the fray. I sat there, weaving my fingers through hand signs. _Earth style! Misaki! _My earth natured chakra flowed into my right hand, wind blowing around the green chakra fire that flared up in my right palm, green ropes of chakra flowing into my palm. Once the metal sounds died down, I heard Minato-sensei give me the okay. I pushed off with my legs, and flew through the air.

"HERE I COME!" I shouted, balling my right hand up, Misaki charging up as I flew from the tree line, green threads of chakra fire weaving together around my right fist in the shape of a flower. I pulled my fist backwards, taking a deep breath, and flung my right hand forward, Misaki roaring in my ear.

"CHHHIIIIYYYYAAAAA!" I slammed my fist into the huge stone doors, a resounding crack being heard on impact. The stone shattered, both of the doors collapsed in on themselves, the boulders falling around me, as I stood hunched over, Misaki still glowing from my fist, sweat pouring down my face, my brown hair blowing across my cheeks and into my narrowed chocolate brown eyes. My breathing came out in pants, as I caught my breath. Tsunade smiled.

"Nice! Well done." She praised, as I smirked at the ninja coming down from the far end of the hallway, their eyes glowing on their faces, full of fear.

"And that's not even _half_ of what I can do now!" I replied, narrowing my eyes again as my lip curled up higher. Guy and Anko rushed forward, Minato-sensei helping out, although saving his Flying Thunder God technique for another enemy. I ran down the hall, kicking, slicing, punching, and jumping all around, enemies falling right in front of me, and beside me. I was a killing machine.

After the six of us had steadily made our way through the crowded hallway, we found ourselves in the center branch. I cut down one last ninja, back flipping three times out of the way of kunai and shuriken, pushing off on my feet at the last one, as I flew up into the air, my feet aimed at the sky, my head facing the ground. I pulled shuriken out of my black holster, and started nailing the remaining enemies with shuriken, my other hand reaching for throwing needles. I spiraled in midair, landing so that I faced the far side of the compound, away from the entrance. The others finished their opponents, and we gathered up, looking down the dark hall.

"This is where we all split up. Rin!" I closed my eyes, lifting my fingers and clasping them together, focusing my chakra. My heart pulsed with Kakashi's chakra, as my mind's eye ran through the hallway in front of us, winding through the turns and doors, the edges of my vision blurred, only focused on one thing. Kakashi. My mind's eye stopped at a door. A single cell door. _211E_. I opened my eyes in a flash.

"Cell 211E. I'm assuming that means he's in the E hall or barracks." I replied, tightening my fingerless gloves over my hands, then sighing. Guy patted my shoulder gently, and I looked over at him.

"We'll find Kakashi. Don't worry Rin." I nodded, and smiled.

"You're right. Let's go, Guy!" I replied, taking off down the hallway, as the others ran down their own to take a different route without any further discussion. We were all heading to the same place, however, it looked way too suspicious if the six of us ran together.

* * *

Guy and I ran down the hallway, for about twenty minutes, winding through doorways, archways, and dodging enemies. We finally came to a huge room. A room that was big, and open. It had a high ceiling. It was huge. I took a few steps, blood falling to the floor from the small cuts on my arms and legs, Guy looking around.

"It's huge…" I breathed, turning and looking all around, my brown eyes wide. Guy nodded, feeling the same way, I'm assuming. A huge boom sounded in the corner, and we swung our heads toward it, Guy sliding me behind him, as three buff ninja walked into the room, one of them being Keiko. Her autumn brown eyes met my dark chocolate brown ones.

"Hello, Rin. Friend of Kakashi Hatake. I assume you're here for him?" She asked coldly, almost not caring. She noticed my blazing eyes.

"Oh don't worry. He isn't dead. Kakashi is alive and well. He's anxious to see you again, I can assure you." She continued. I snarled, and shifted. Guy tensed up. The tall one in the middle, what looked like the head ninja, smiled evilly.

"We knew that some Leaf village scum would come looking for that little wretch. Keiko, you were right when you said to keep him alive." The head ninja praised Keiko, who blushed slightly. I snapped my teeth together.

"Where is he? Where is Kakashi Hatake?" I asked, gritting my teeth. The head ninja laughed, and Guy snarled.

"He's about to be executed." The head ninja replied, resting his right hand on his supply pouch, reaching into it. I narrowed my eyes. _Lies. All Lies. _

"You're lying. I can feel his chakra. Kakashi's still here. Now tell me…Where the HELL is my teammate god damnit!" I demanded, my anger getting the better of me. The head ninja smiled and laughed.

"You better keep that temper of yours in check, little girl, or else you'll end up dead." I snorted.

"Speak for yourself, Chuckles." I mocked, indignant. Keiko planted her feet, and leaned toward me slightly.

"Master, may I charge her? She needs to pay for those words." Keiko asked, more like pleaded. I let my lip curl up. _Come and get me, bitch. _Guy glanced back at me, and shook his head.

"Rin, you get out of here. I'll detain them." The memory of Kakashi sitting in front of me when we were surrounded flashed in front of my eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving." I replied stubbornly, coming up alongside Guy, and getting ready. Guy shifted, about to protest, yet I stayed where I was, calmly facing Keiko with steady eyes. She stared back, her eyes soft. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. _Kakashi…I'm coming for you. _The wind, although there were no windows, ruffled my hair gently, responding for Kakashi, wherever he was. I saw the head ninja start laughing when I opened my eyes, and I snarled.

"Funny, is it?" I replied, tightening my fingerless gloves. Guy shifted into a battle stance, as the head ninja continued laughing.

"I find it absolutely hilarious, brat! Isn't the boy supposed to save the girl, not the other way around? That silver haired pest really is weak." I tightened my right hand into a fist, Misaki appearing in seconds, the green fire flaring up brighter than one thousand suns. I was _furious_.

"You want to know what I find funny?" I asked, taking a few steps, my head lowered, my eyes covered by a shadow. The head ninja laughed again, and Keiko got ready. I could hear her fingers dancing on the hilt of that death rod she stabbed me with, the wound in my stomach, what I thought to be fully healed, cringed. One thing was for sure. I couldn't waste any time.

Guy snarled slightly. I knew he was getting anxious. I could feel the bloodlust coming off of him in waves, echoing my own as I continued walking toward the head ninja and Keiko, the third backing away as Misaki glowed brighter, my anger feeding chakra into it. They knew that they were getting to me; it was obvious in the way they looked upon me. They thought I was scum. _Just like what Kakashi thinks of himself. Scum…I've got to get him to understand…Before I go. _

I lifted my fist up, holding it by my face, the green flames flying across my right eye, making my face, twisted in a bitter snarling expression, look demonic. Keiko flinched, as I continued taking steps toward them, letting my emotions rule me, something Kakashi had scolded Obito for time and time again. I was clearly disobeying the 25th principle. Only one thing left until that fact was proven true.

"You…Let Kakashi go! There's no reason for you to keep him here." I ordered, stopping, and bending my right arm at the elbow alongside myself, Misaki pulling chakra from the ground, and the people in this room. Green ropes of chakra threads flowed into my jutsu, strengthening it. The head ninja shook his head.

"That's where you're wrong." He replied, smiling evilly. I narrowed my eyes, planting my feet.

"Then why?" I answered, my voice cold. Keiko snorted, and rolled her eyes.

"For the Sharingan, of course. With that thing, we'd be unstoppable." She replied, her voice colder than mine. I widened my eyes, and staggered backwards.

"The…Sharingan? But that's so cruel." I whispered, as what they intended to do flowed through my mind in images. They were going to kill Kakashi in order to take his Sharingan. They knew that he'd never give up if he was alive. So, the only way to take it without a problem was to kill him. Guy snarled. The head ninja laughed.

"But don't worry. We'll make sure it's painless. We don't want you worrying your little head in the afterlife." He answered, flicking his hand, Keiko running at me. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I was in shock. They wanted the Sharingan. Only the Sharingan. Obito Uchiha's gift to Kakashi. They wanted to take it from Kakashi's dead body. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't let that happen.

"I have to stop them…" I started, lifting Misaki up across my body, Kakashi's chakra glowing inside me, flowing into my right hand as chirping birds sounded from Misaki, it transforming into the Chidori with a few crackles of lightning. I flung my right fist alongside myself, lifting my left hand to my chest, blinking once.

"All on my own if I have to!" I cried, running toward Keiko, holding my right arm in my left hand, my brown bangs blowing in my eyes as I ran straight for Keiko. She jumped away from my attack, dodging my following strikes, as we jumped and twisted around each other, dodging the other's attacks with a few scratches. Sometime during that, Chidori faded, leaving me without a weapon to fight with. Her nails broke through my skin as I moved my stomach forward, her index finger cutting through the fabric of my shirt, a long cut opening up on my back. I front flipping away, a few hairs getting cut off my head as she sliced at me with those fingernails of death. I turned my body on the last flip, using only one hand to balance myself, using the other to pull shuriken out of my supply pouch, managing to tie fishing line like rope to the insides, throwing five of them. I gripped one line in my teeth, the other four attached to my fingers of my free hand, the shuriken flying through the air toward her, the thread invisible.

"Shuriken? Try harder." She pointed out, throwing her own at mine, the two attacks about to bounce off each other. I smirked, and did a back flip, now my head was heading toward the floor, my feet up toward the sky, again, as I pulled at the shuriken when they bounced off of Keiko's. I flicked my fingers, getting the shuriken to move in such a way as to tie Keiko up, preventing her from escaping.

"Now I've got you." I smirked, pulling her closer with a wrench of my hand, balling my right hand up again, Misaki flashing back into existence. Keiko looked up at me as she slid across the ground, fear glowing in her eyes. She knew it was over. I could tell that she knew. She didn't fight back. I took a deep breath, pulling my right hand back, Misaki roaring in my right hand as it took the shape of its namesake, a beautiful chakra flower, getting ready.

"CHHHHHIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" I cried, slamming my fist into Keiko as she slid directly under me, the sound of ground surging upward as the floor was dented in among fearsome screeching winds echoed in my ears, as I killed Keiko in one shot, her chest breaking as I pounded it with all my strength, pebbles rising up from the ground as the floor rippled like a wave. I landed on my feet just above her, jumping from rock to rock, and landing alongside Guy as the earth responded to my chakra, boiling upward as the ground under us shook, dust rising from the floor. I covered my eyes with my arm, the wind blowing my hair into them, the strands carrying dust and dirt. When the dust cleared enough for me to see where I had just been, it revealed a dead Keiko, her chest and abdomen crushed by my super strength and Misaki infused attack. I let my lip curl up as I panted, looking ahead.

That had taken a lot of energy out of me. Far too much. I had to finish this before the Heart Swap technique came for me. Guy looked over at me, and lifted his chin toward the door.

"Go find Kakashi. I'll deal-" I shook my head, taking a step forward.

"You go on ahead. I'll take care of _him_." I replied, standing a few steps away from Guy, directly in front of him. The wind blew the last of the dust away, ruffling my hair as I faced the head ninja, rocks falling from the ceiling, my brown eyes glowing. I saw fear flicker on the head ninja's face, and I stayed calm, just watching him. Guy gasped in wonder at my sudden display of strength.

"Rin, how did you-" He started, his black eyes wide. I didn't turn. I kept my eyes forward, calmly gazing back at the enemy.

"He made the mistake of even _thinking_ about killing Kakashi. I vowed to myself that I would stop them. I promised Obito that I would keep Kakashi safe. And I plan on keeping my promise, even if I lose my life doing it. I will never give up. Not until I can hold Kakashi for the last time." I explained, closing my eyes and smiling bitterly. Guy gasped again, watching me.

"The Heart Swap technique…My time is running out. I may very well die in this fight. The odds are in this monster's favor. But as long as Kakashi's still alive, I'll never lose hope!" I looked up, narrowing my eyes. The head ninja watched with annoyed eyes. I snarled.

"I'm going to stop you! No matter if you drain me of my chakra, if you take all of the life out of me…It doesn't matter because I'll still stop you! You hear me?" I cried, reaching for my black holster where I kept my kunai. The head ninja rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to finish you off right now, little girl!" He answered back, pulling out a sword. I narrowed my eyes and snarled again.

"CHHHIIIYYYYAAAA! DIE!" I shouted, running toward him, pulling out a kunai from my black holster, and holding it tightly in my hand. The head ninja sank down on his knees a little bit, and pulled out a sword, preparing to fight me with it. I sliced downward with my kunai, the metal weapons ringing against each other. I shoved my kunai against his sword, snarling through my teeth.

"Your face is whiter than a ghost. Did something happen to you? It looks like death is coming for you quicker than you thought." He mocked, smiling. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"Shut up." I snarled, and shoved him off of my kunai, rushing him again, our weapons crying out as they collided again and again, over and over, like a broken record. I did the same thing with him as I did with Keiko, dodging his attacks, although this time I managed to dodge without so much as a scratch.

I could tell the head ninja was getting frustrated. Every single strike he threw at me didn't open up any of my skin. I was unstoppable. Until he knocked my kunai out of my hands. My eyes flashed toward where the black metal knife flew to, widening as a glint of silver flew down toward my head.

"Now it's time for you to die!" He shouted, his voice ringing in my ears. _I promised…That I would protect him…_My eyes flashed wider, as I shifted, my fingers grazing the space-time kunai Minato-sensei had given me to return to Kakashi. I gripped the handle, and swung it upward to deflect the falling sword, our weapons ringing as they collided. My eyes narrowed as pieces of metal flew into my face, shimmering right next to my glittering brown irises.

"I'm not done for…Not yet." I replied, twisting my body as I kicked him in the gut, slicing as I cart wheeled across the floor, jumping up and over his sword, getting in close. I managed to create a giant slice down his nose, blood splattering onto my cheeks. The head ninja pulled the sword backwards, smirking as he jabbed it forward, the blade cutting into my flesh, glancing across my right side, yet still breaking the skin in a deep gash.

"Urk…" I turned my head toward it, my left eye closed against the pain, as I flicked my fingers, green fire bursting into existence along my wound, stanching the bleeding and starting to close it up. The head ninja jumped backwards, as I dropped to my knees, holding my hands up in front of my face, clasping my fingers together. _Mystical Palm Technique! _I held my right hand over the wound, a little pain flashing, as I stanching the bleeding and closing it up enough for me to keep going. A few seconds later, I stood up shakily, panting.

This fight was harder than I thought. This guy didn't mess around. He seriously wanted to kill me. He barely missed a vital point. I could've easily died just now had he not missed. _But how did he miss from two feet away? That sword…It's a masamune…Built for long distance._ I narrowed my eyes, sweat pouring down my face in small droplets, going between my eyes, and lingering on my cheeks. I had to get up close. Close enough to blast him with Misaki. _That sword can't touch me if I'm within one or two feet of distance from him. But how to do that?_ I closed my eyes, and lifted the kunai in my left hand, raising it up beside my face. _Kakashi, if you can hear me, give me strength. _The wind blew again.

"You're not alone." My eyes flashed open, as I glanced around. I had heard him. I had heard Kakashi's voice. _Kakashi! _My eyes focused on the upraised rocks, my irises widening. _Wait! That's it! _

"Are you all ready now? Because if not, too bad!" The head ninja ran at me, as I swung my head back around to face him, raising the kunai again, narrowing my eyes. I blocked his sword strike, flipping out of the way, while sheathing Kakashi's kunai, landing behind some rocks while touching my fingers together. _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ A perfect copy of me appeared in a puff of smoke, jumping off to fight in my place. I wove my hands through signs, my earth natured chakra glowing around me. _Earth style, Rising Flower jutsu! _I slammed both of my palms onto the ground, my chakra flying into the earth, leaving my body. I jumped up onto another rock as my chakra flowed through the earth, heading straight underneath the head ninja and my shadow clone. I could feel my chakra gathering in one spot under the ground, as threads of power attached themselves to my fingers, much like the puppet master jutsu. I smiled, waiting for the right moment to strike.

It didn't take long for my chance to come. The head ninja sliced through my shadow clone, it vanishing in a puff of gray smoke, as I closed my eyes.

"Girl! I know you're here somewhere! Come out!" I yanked on the chakra threads with my right hand, a green flaming flower surging up out of the ground, slamming into the head ninja's underside, sending him flying up into the air as it bloomed, roaring loudly. I jumped up onto the top of the rocks, pushing off, and flying through the air toward the winded head ninja. I pulled my left hand backwards, the flower weaving together into a huge cloud of earth natured chakra, it snaking through the air toward my right hand as I flew at the head ninja. His eyes focused on me, and the charging Misaki.

"How-How did you-" He questioned, as I flew faster, the earth natured cloud fully absorbed. I smiled, narrowing my brown eyes in anticipation.

"I knew that the only way to beat you was if I got up close. Your sword is built for flinging people away from the user. I only noticed when you missed my vital spot in my side from two feet away. It was then that I realized who was going to win if only I forced you to fight up close, your one and only weakness." I replied, pulling my right hand back, locking it at the elbow, Misaki glowing brightly. The head ninja widened his eyes.

"You little wretch…" He snarled, struggling to move, managing to turn onto his left side as we flew through the air toward each other. I let my lip curl up as I pulled my right hand back even further, Misaki flaring brighter as it wove into the shape of a blooming flower again.

"You made the mistake of saying that you were going to kill my teammate…" I flung my fist forward, slamming it into his gut, blood flying out of his mouth as he coughed it up, all of the organs and bones in his entire front side breaking in one instantaneous crack. I blinked my eyes, releasing the chakra all at once, the flower spinning off of my hand, shoving the head ninja away from me, and I flew toward the ground, my hand still glowing with bright green fire. The head ninja flew through the air, his headband flying off, and falling toward Guy, who stood a few feet behind where I was going to land. The head ninja's sword dropped out of his hand as he slammed into the wall, the flower still spinning, denting his abdomen in on itself. I landed on the ground in a crouch, quickly standing up to pull at the air with my tensed fingers, the connection between my glowing right hand and the flower that was impaling the head ninja still strong. I grabbed at the air with tensed fingers, the flower blowing away, releasing the head ninja from its spinning torture. As the head ninja dropped toward the ground, I curled my lip up.

"And now you're paying for it."


	11. Chap 09: Heart Swap

Hey everyone! I had this typed up for a little bit, except the ends of it. Sorry if it sounds really weird. It's supposed to be that way. ^^ Anyway, I do not own Naruto, or any song lyrics you may find. Enjoy! ^^ Final chapter is coming soon! ^^

* * *

I sighed, my lip still curled up, the head ninja's dead body crashed to the floor, Misaki glowing in my right hand, as my hair slid down the sides of my face, my eyes closing. My heart throbbed with pain, dull pulses that ached sharply. I knew that I didn't have much time left. I lifted two fingers, closing my eyes, Misaki's green flames licking at my forehead. Light brightened in front of my eyes, the sound of chirping birds could be heard in my ears, butterflies rushed through my stomach. It was Kakashi. After all this time, I could finally hold him. I opened my eyes, and took off down the hallway, jumping over the dead head ninja, sheathing the knife, and flicking my fingers, Misaki vanishing back into my hand, my hand still pulsing with green light, each ring frosted with emerald sparkles. I picked my arms up, and ran faster, the light in my heart guiding me, as I tore straight down the hallway, the sound of my despaired footsteps echoing through the hallway, as I ran faster, and faster, the warmth in my heart getting hotter, and intense. I knew I was close. My brown hair flew out behind me, newly cut, my bangs blew in my dark brown eyes, my aching legs moved with a strength I never knew I had, but what I assumed to be stamina. I kept going, turning a corner, and flying toward a door, the light so strong, I could almost taste it on my tongue.

I knew it was impossible to taste light, but, this light was different. It was sweet, and soft, and gentle, and bitter, and sour, and loving. This light tasted just like him. It had his name written all over it. I continued running, pulling my right hand back, drawing my fingers into a fist, Misaki flaring into existence, just as I neared the door. I knew that this door was the only thing separating me from Kakashi. The only thing that was going to stop me. I didn't know if I was going to find Kakashi alive, or dead. I also knew that this was going to be my final battle. Sure, it was against a door. But, still. I was inches away from reaching my goal. I wrenched my arm backwards, Misaki flashing brighter, as I glided across the ground, my brown eyes narrowed.

"CHHHIIIYYYYAAAAAA!" I cried, flinging Misaki into the door with a slam. There was a metallic screech as my punch forced the door off of its hinges, ripped the frame out of the wall. I shoved harder, the door completely flying off, flying across what looked like a huge hall, not a long one, but a wide one, flying across the air. I took in deep breaths, still hunched over, Misaki still bright, as I looked up, scanning the room carefully.

No silver. Or black. Or Chidori. I walked into the room, seeing small stairs, and stopping at the top of them, flattening my hand on my hip. It looked like a foyer of some sort, or a place to host meetings, having five flights of four small stairs, all separated by a few feet of polished stone. I gritted my teeth, and glanced left. Still nothing. Right. Nothing. Above. Ceiling, but not Kakashi. Below…Nothing again. I looked down at my left side, seeing the light flashing across the metal of the kunai knife. Kakashi's kunai knife. I knew time was running out. _Will I even be able to return this to him? _

* * *

After about ten minutes of coughing up blood and grabbing at my chest in pain, my heart pounded, as I heard light footsteps coming from in front of me. I looked over at where the sound was coming from, my brown eyes wide. Kakashi, alive and breathing, stood at the top of the third flight of stairs, watching me. I didn't know how he got there. Nor did I care. I was just glad he was alive, and within running distance.

"Kakashi…" I whispered, and took a few steps, starting to run toward him. Kakashi softened his eyes, as I ran down the stairs carefully, my legs screeching in protest, my chest burning. I made it him, his silver hair, black and red eyes, his soft embrace. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close, Kakashi gripping me, his fingers taut against my shoulder blades. The impact of me slamming into him nearly sent us crashing to the floor, but thankfully, Kakashi had good balance. He buried his face in my hair, as I laid my head on his shoulder, holding him tighter.

"You're alive." I murmured, closing my eyes, relishing this moment of closeness. Kakashi nodded, his right hand resting on the back of my head now, sliding into my hair as he held me tighter.

"Yes. I stayed alive, so I could come back to you." He replied gently, his voice soft. I smiled against the side of his neck.

"Thank you." I answered quietly, my heart fluttering in my chest. Kakashi sighed.

"Rin…I'm…" He started, pulling away, looking deeply into my eyes. I blinked, and nodded once.

"What is it, Kakashi?" I asked, my eyes following his left hand that slid up the right side of my face, slowly, hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be in so much danger. I really am a lousy teammate." He replied, brushing my temple. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Don't worry about that. Don't worry about it at all. I'm just so glad you're alive." I answered, smiling brightly. Kakashi's eyes widened for a split second, and then he smiled. A soft, genuine smile. He rarely smiles, so this surprised me. It brightened up his face, almost instantly. The way his eyes arched, his lips curled up behind his mask, his hand softened, he just shifted from his usual stoic self, to a gentle human being.

"Rin, thank you." He murmured, pulling me close again, wrapping his right arm around my back, his left hand lingering on my face. I felt the right corner of his lips alongside my temple, hesitant. I lowered my head slightly, and smiled.

"You didn't abandon me, so why should I abandon you?" I asked, Kakashi holding me tighter.

"But I tried to. You could've been killed, so easily." Kakashi replied, his voice soft. I turned my head toward him slightly, and smiled gently.

"I'm still alive. And you're holding me." I answered, Kakashi burying his face into my hair. The building shook, and I pulled away, my right hand coming up to my chest, over my heart, the dull ache now getting harder, and harder to bear. Time was almost up. Kakashi's eyes held hurt, and surprise.

"It's almost time for me to go, Kakashi. I'm glad I got to save you, at least." I murmured, looking down. Cool, gentle fingers pulled my chin back up.

"Not yet. You're not going yet. I still need you, just like you need me. Remember that promise I made to you, when we were "heart swapping", the one when I said I would save you? Well, I meant it." He answered, leaning closer to me. My eyes widened, but slowly drifted closed, as life faded, slipping through my fingers. Kakashi held me against him, resting his chin on the top of my skull, as I slowly died in his arms, my breathing getting slower and slower.

"You know…I feel so pathetic. I trained for this past week…Trying to get strong enough to save you. I knew that even at the very end…You wouldn't be able to do it, Kakashi…" I whispered tiredly, Kakashi not moving.

"Whoever said that I couldn't show you how I feel about you? I care, Rin. Although I don't ever act like it. You're my teammate, Rin. The only one I have left, aside from Sensei. I let Obito down, and I regret that. It still hurts, even though I've worked so hard to be emotionless. But, it looks like I can't be. Rin, I…" His voice trailed off, as he lifted his head to the sky, or ceiling in this case. I knew that this was hurting him. I knew he wasn't going to be able to do it. I was going to die. I sighed.

"At least, I'll be able to see Obito, again." I replied, my voice soft. Kakashi held me tighter, wet things flowing down my forehead, in between my eyes as they found their way to the floor.

"Rin…I'm so sorry…I…I…I can't do it…" He whispered back, his voice breaking. I lifted my face up to him slowly, and smiled.

"I knew that. But, it's alright. I've done everything that I've wanted to do in life, except one thing." I answered, before I dropped to one knee, clutching my chest. Kakashi looked down at me, his tears falling.

"And what is that, Rin?" He asked, kneeling down next to me, his hand coming back onto my face, his other than at the corner of his mask, his fingers starting to pull it down, slowly.

"…I've never been able to…" I replied, then turned to my right as my chest flamed with pain, coughing up blood. Kakashi's eyes widened, as he cried harder, his cheeks exposed, as well as the slope of his nose, but he was still covered. I sighed, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"I'm touched that you're showing so much emotion towards me, Kakashi. But you don't have to cry. I'm not worth it." I answered, lifting my hands up to cradle his face gently. Kakashi's eyes slowly closed, as he let me touch him. A first, in reality. His fingers slowly pulled the rest of his mask down, his face being exposed to me. It was a gentle and kind face, narrow jawbones, his lips curled up in a gentle smile. I felt another blood surge coming, and resisted it, about to fall to my knees, or on my side, my time to die right on my heels. I knew this was my last chance.

"I just want to do one thing, before I go." I murmured, sliding my hands up into his hair, pulling his face to mine as well as leaning my face closer to his. Our lips touched, gently, deeply, as I kissed him eagerly, Kakashi returning my kiss just as deeply, intensely. There were no words we could say. All we could do, was communicate with our bodies. Not in the disgusting, perverted sense. Wind blew through the door I had come into the room through, its gentle force blowing my hair over my shoulders, the dark chocolate brown strands licking at his temples, sliding across his cheeks, touching his face as well as my wrists. Kakashi and I pulled back, blinking open our eyes, staring at each other softly, our irises full of wonder. I felt something in my chest, almost like fluttering, or cracking. It flowed through my chest, as the connection, the Heart Swap technique, started to break. We had done it. Although it was unspoken, I knew it. I could feel it. Kakashi loved me, enough to break the Heart Swap technique. Kakashi smiled at me gently, his eyes glittering softly.

"I told you, Rin. I told you that I would save you." I felt strength flowing through my veins, power and raw chakra washing over me, life flaring inside my chest as I was restored to my original self, feeling energy rippling through my veins. I nodded, two lines of tears, one on each side of my face, sliding down my cheeks, smiling back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi, thank you." I breathed, clutching my hands to my chest tightly. Kakashi put his hand on my head, reverting to his stoic form, his other hand gently pulling his mask back up.

"No, thank you for keeping me alive. Had it not been for you, I would've been dead already." He answered, looking around, the room shaking, each violent tremble getting increasingly worse as time passed. We _had to get out of here_. I looked around, shifting, planting my feet, searching for a way to run. Kakashi grabbed onto me, and jumped suddenly, pulling me up with him. I looked around, seeing a rock crashing into the floor where I had been standing. I turned my head to Kakashi, and smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I owe you one." I pointed out as we flew through the air, jumping from falling rock to falling rock, toward an open hole in the ceiling, the sky looking down at us. Kakashi eyes narrowed, his silver bangs blowing into them, his face twisted in a determined grimace. I closed my eyes, screwing them shut tightly; as he jumped from the last piece we needed to jump from in order to get out safely.

* * *

"Rin, Rin! Are you alright?" I opened my eyes, seeing Kakashi's and the others' faces staring down at me as they waited for me to wake up. I blinked, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied, sitting up, Kakashi putting his arm around my shoulder to support me. I held my head in one hand, sighing. Kushina, Minato-sensei, Tsunade, Anko, and Guy smiled. Minato-sensei took a step toward me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You scared us for a minute there, Rin. When Kakashi found us carrying you in his arms we all started to panic until he told us about the Heart Swap technique being broken." Minato-sensei explained. I looked over at Kakashi, and he nodded. I shifted, and felt something poke into my left leg. I laid on my right side slightly, and reached for Kakashi's kunai, smiling at it before handing it to him.

"I'm guessing you want this back, since you don't have your father's blade anymore." I pointed out. Kakashi took it from me, and flipped it in his hand a few times, closing his eyes.

"Thank you, Rin. Thank you for everything." He replied, dropping it onto the ground and reaching over, hugging me tightly. I widened my eyes, then smiled, wrapping my arms around him too.

"It's fine. I did it for a friend. A very important friend." I replied, holding Kakashi gently. The others cooed, and cheered, until Minato-sensei cleared his throat.

"Alright kids, why don't we head back to Konoha now? The Third Hokage is looking forward to your return, Kakashi." He pointed out. Kakashi buried his face in my hair and nodded.

"Yeah." He answered, pulling away after taking one deep breath, almost as if he was taking some of my calming chakra along with him. I stood up, and smiled, flattening one hand on my hip as Guy and Anko welcomed Kakashi back to the team. Tsunade, Kushina, Minato-sensei and I just stood on the side watching them.

"Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it Minato?" Tsunade asked, glancing at him with gentle amber eyes. Minato-sensei nodded, and rubbed the top of my head gently.

"Yeah, it comes in many shapes or forms, but it's all the same. Love provides all of our strength to overcome all obstacles." He replied. I looked back at Minato-sensei.

"Rin learned that first hand. Right, Rin?" Kushina asked, Tsunade nodding. I looked back over at Kakashi, his back being to me, Guy yelling something about not being rivals. I smiled, as Anko tackled Kakashi, Guy laughing hysterically. I turned back, and nodded.

"Yeah, I did." I answered, then excused myself, walking over to Guy's side, watching Anko hold Kakashi down as he struggled. Guy shifted, and looked over at me, nodding his head.

"That was impressive. What you did back there, Rin." I widened my eyes, and turned to him.

"It isn't that impressive. Ninja do what I did on a daily basis." I replied, looking down at the struggling Kakashi. Guy sighed.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Kakashi Hatake. I see that Team Minato brought you back safely." The Third Hokage pointed out with a smile, looking toward me. I straightened up, blinking my eyes. Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Yeah, they got me out of there in the nick of time too. I was just about to die, until they created enough of a diversion for me to escape." Kakashi explained, glancing back at Minato-sensei. I looked over at the window, and closed my eyes. The Third Hokage gestured toward me.

"And what about you, Rin? Your clothes are cut up." I turned back to him, and lifted my palms.

"Oh! I'm fine, just a few minor scratches, that's all. I healed them enough to stop the bleeding." I replied, taking a few steps forward to be right alongside Kakashi. The Third Hokage pointed at my side.

"And what about that wound? That looks pretty bad." He asked, my eyes flashing down toward it.

"I'm fine, Lord Hokage." I answered firmly, putting my left hand on the wound gently. Kakashi turned and looked at me, surprised. Tsunade giggled. Kushina laid her head on Minato's shoulder. Anko grabbed Guy's arm, and I just stayed where I was, facing the Third Hokage calmly. The older man laughed, and sighed.

"Well Rin, it looks like you were right." I blinked.

"About what, sir?" I asked politely, curious. Kakashi looked away, tightening his hand into a fist. I ignored him, and nodded my head once.

"About Kakashi being alive. When we all gave up on him, you kept hanging onto your faith in him. That's quite a bond you two have." He replied, smiling. I smiled back, and nodded.

"We're teammates. Teammates never give up on each other." I answered, hip bumping Kakashi while flattening my right hand on my side, lifting my left away from my wound. Kakashi closed his eyes, and didn't reply. I knew what was going through his head. I had gotten hurt, and he was blaming himself for it. _What a downer…_I lifted my left hand, and rested it on the right side of his face, Kakashi flinching, his eyes turning to look at me.

"Don't tell me you're blaming yourself for me getting hurt. These injuries were my fault, got it?" I asked fiercely, narrowing my brown eyes. Kakashi looked away, and his head dropped.

"…You don't get it. You don't get the promise I made to Obito. You don't understand how badly I let him down." Kakashi answered, grabbing my wrist in his hand, and pulling it off of his face harshly, his Sharingan eye glowing brightly with anger and loathing. I gasped in surprise.

"I don't care about that stupid promise, Kakashi. You know that. What I did was my choice. I don't care if Obito wants me to be safe. I'll do what I want, when I want because I care about you. And if Obito was in my position about a week ago, then he probably would've done the same thing I did. We're teammates, you hear me? We're in this together. You can try to shut me out all you want, but that doesn't change anything. You're one of my closest friends, one of the ones that know me inside out. I know you don't care about knowing someone, or bonds, or ties or even relationships, but guess what? You're stuck with me. I also know how it feels to lose someone precious to you, and I don't _ever_ want to feel that pain again. But, most of all…" My voice trailed off, as I pressed my hand back to his face softly, smiling gently.

"I don't want to lose our bond that we have. I worked so hard to get you to open up to me, even if just a little. You mean a lot to me, and whether you want to admit it or not, I mean a lot to you. I know the thought of losing someone else precious to you scares you doesn't it? But you can't dwell on fear. It gets you nowhere. You have to keep going, no matter how hard it looks. Keep your friends close, and don't stop. You get it now, don't you, Kakashi?" I asked quietly, rubbing his temple, ruffling his silver hair gently. The Third Hokage, and the others just stared at Kakashi and me, not even thinking of speaking. Kakashi held my gaze for a few more seconds, then nodded.

"Alright." He answered, his eyes arching in a gentle smile. I smiled back, and pulled backwards, turning back to the Hokage.

"Well then. I guess that ends your visit here, everyone. You guys have the next few days off for rest, except the jonin." I widened my eyes. That meant Kakashi had to go too. I looked down. Seconds later, I felt cool fingers under my chin.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me this time, okay?" I shook his fingers off.

"But your Sharingan is what they-" His fingers moved to my lips to stop me.

"Want? I know. But that makes things more interesting. Besides, I have to pay them back." Kakashi replied, his lips curling up in a sinister smile. I widened my eyes again, and sighed.

"I'm coming with you." I announced, blinking my brown eyes.

"No you're not." Kakashi answered tonelessly.

"But Kakashi-" I started, leaning toward him, lifting my hand to grab his arm.

"I don't care." Was his astute reply.

"But I do!" I cried, shaking my head.

"I know that." Kakashi murmured back, turning toward the door.

"You do realize that they could-" I replied, my voice breaking slightly, as we stood side by side, facing opposite directions. Kakashi snorted, and I turned my head toward him.

"Capture me again? Let them try." Kakashi replied dryly, looking back at me from over his shoulder as he walked toward the door. I took one step after him.

"I don't want them to try!" I answered, running after him, Kakashi shoving his hands into his pockets as the door shut in my face. I flung it open again, and ran down the hall after waving myself out of the room. Kakashi hadn't gotten far, at the slow pace he was going, he was only at the end of the hallway.

"Kakashi! Wait! Please!" I ran down the hallway just as he turned around the corner, my footsteps echoing through the hallway. Kakashi kept going, not stopping.

"Kakashi stop! I'm coming with you whether you like it or not, please stop running from me! Kakashi please stop!" I turned around the corner, tearing after his silver hair, his relaxed shape. Then I lost him. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Lost to me. I slid to a stop outside the Hokage building, and looked around, not seeing him anywhere. I sighed. _I might as well clean myself up, then go look for him…_I looked down at my wound, blood starting to leak out of it again. The Third Hokage was right. It _was_ bad. I ran down the street toward my house, and flung open the door, flying up the stairs to my shower. I quickly hopped into it, flinching as the hot water hit the wound, the huge cut in my side. _He probably just needs a little space…I shouldn't ask him about it for a little while, I guess…_

* * *

Newly showered and wrapped up in paste and cloth, I ran down my stairs after blow drying my hair, and flew out the door for the second time, waving goodbye to my mother. It didn't take me long to find Kakashi. He was on his way to the memorial. I caught up with him, noticing that he was wearing casual clothes, his normal tee shirt and new shorts, compared to my sleeveless blouse and pleated skirt, I was overdressed. _Seriously _overdressed. I walked up alongside him, and touched his arm gently.

"Hey, Kakashi. Let's take the long way to the memorial, okay?" I suggested, tilting my head to the side and smiling. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed.

"Sure, why not?" He answered, allowing me to pull him down the street toward the pond trail in the training grounds.


	12. Chap 10: Simply

Hey everyone! It's finally over! "I Can See You Dying" is finally finished! Sorry if this chapter is a little too short in you guys's opinions. I wanted to end it when it was in a sweet and gentle moment. Anyway, I do not own Naruto or any song lyrics you may find in this chapter. ^^ One thing: I worked hard on this story, and there are still some loose ends. At least loose enough for me to make a sequel, if more people read this story. I LOVE KakaRin just as much as I LOVE SasuSaku, so this story came easily to me. Anyway, I'll let you read it now. Thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I also do not own the "Comfort Me" bit either. I decided to make Kakashi have a Lelouch Vi Britannia moment, because I miss Code Geass. But instead of Rin being like Kallen...Anyway, I let you read it for yourself! ^^ I hope you enjoy it. ^^

* * *

"So, how do you feel? Better? Sad? Annoyed?" I asked as Kakashi and I walked through the training grounds, toward the memorial. The pond on my right side, was blue and alive with fish. I smiled. Obito had loved to fish out of the pond while Kakashi trained himself further in the forest. Obito had showed me how to fish, a few times, yet I never enjoyed it, or remembered how to. Kakashi rested his hands behind his head, thinking for a second.

"It's nice to be back. It's definitely better than being stuck in a damp and dank hole for a week or so. What about you?" He turned toward me, his right eye gentle, yet curious. I nodded, and smiled at him gently.

"I'm alright too. The Heart Swap technique is gone." I replied, looking back at the pond, seeing a fish swimming right beside me, its eyes black, its scales blackish gray in color. It reminded me of Obito immediately, and I felt a tear roll down the side of my face as I stopped, looking at the fish. Kakashi continued going, not aware of me stopping. I crouched down, holding my legs close to my body. I heard Kakashi's footsteps stop, and I smiled through my tears.

"Hey there, Obito. How're you doing, wherever you are?" I asked the fish. The fish didn't reply, obviously. But, this fish reminded me of Obito. I could see Obito's face in this fish. It was scary. A stray lily petal blew past my face in response, white, the sunlight glowing through the dew drops that dappled the petal.

"I see. You're doing just fine without Kakashi and I, then. We both miss you, a lot." I replied to the fish and petal. I could've sworn that the fish nodded its head, the black eyes glowing brightly. I flinched when one of my tears fell into the water, another one following.

"I'm sorry that, I'm crying about you. I know that you didn't like it when I cried. You used to beat up or lecture Kakashi for making me cry. I just wish, we could go back to those days. Before all of this happened." I continued, the fish watching me with sad eyes. I laughed once, and smiled.

"I wonder what you'd say to Kakashi and me now, after going through all of this. I mean, I just saved Kakashi's ass, and I can't feel happy about it. Maybe it's because I was hoping that I could join you, wherever you are, instead of being stuck here with our grouchy, conceited, and lonely teammate." I sat down, taking off my sandals, and hung my feet into the blue water, looking out over the pond, lifting my right hand to tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear, my hand lingering there.

"I mean, if I joined you, then Kakashi wouldn't have anyone to heal him when he's hurt, or cry on when he's sad, or hold him when he's scared. I know he doesn't need these things, but…" I turned to the left, seeing Kakashi's still form, his hands in his pockets, his right eye looking at me from over his shoulder. It held obvious pain, and hurt. I smiled softly.

"He's only human. No matter how hard he trains himself to be emotionless, he never will be. You taught him that, didn't you, Obito?" I turned back to the fish at the last part. The fish, or who I assumed to be Obito, nodded its head gently, and curled its little fish mouth up, seeming to smile. Its black eyes flickered to Kakashi, and bubbles came up to the surface, almost like the fish was talking. It looked like it wanted to talk to Kakashi. I put my hand over my mouth, and giggled quietly.

"Sure. You can talk to him, if that's what you're asking." I replied, blinking my chocolate brown eyes. The fish smiled again, and came to the surface of the water after swimming around my feet twice. I turned to Kakashi, his eye still looking at me, his silver bangs, free from his headband, blowing in that lone black iris. I knew the Sharingan was just around the corner, but, fear didn't swell up in me like it normally did. I guess I wasn't afraid of it anymore. I'd seen it angry, lonely, harsh, gentle, and hurt. There was no way I could be scared of it anymore. I smiled again, feeling the fish's tail bump up against my ankle.

"Obito wants to talk to you, Kakashi." I pointed out, gesturing to the fish. Kakashi blinked once.

"If all he's going to do is lecture me, and call me scum, then he can wait." Kakashi replied, continuing forward. I felt my smile drop.

"Kakashi…" I breathed, pulling my feet out of the water.

"I couldn't protect you. I let you get hurt, when it should've been me. And what's worse, his death is _my _fault. If I had never existed, then Obito wouldn't have to talk to you through a fish. He's better off not communicating with me." Kakashi replied, looking away, laying his left hand on his left eye. I brushed off the dirt from my pleated skirt, and slid my feet into my open toed sandals. The fish went back under the water for a second, then came back up. The wind started to blow gently, ruffling my dark brown hair.

"He doesn't blame you, Kakashi. You know that. If he had, he would never have given you that Sharingan eye." I answered, taking a few steps toward him, the fish following.

"He gave it to me because he would have no use for it. And because my left eye was damaged. He was being nice. I don't deserve it." Kakashi replied quietly. I sighed.

"You deserve everything, Kakashi. You shut everyone out, instead of letting people in. You're hurt. If you'd just let people get close to you, then, maybe you wouldn't feel so alone." I answered, taking a few more steps. Kakashi shook his head.

"I let him down, got captured, and had to put you through danger in order to save me. What kind of a teammate am I if I have to make my other comrades fight for me?" Kakashi answered, looking down at his right hand. I stopped walking, the two of us about five feet apart.

"That's true." I whispered, looking down, and blinking. Kakashi tensed his right hand.

"I've always thought that I was strong and emotionless. I've always wanted to be like my father, the White Fang. But, that all changed after Obito died. Now, all I want is to be able to protect my teammates, so I don't lose anyone else precious to me." Kakashi murmured, a lone bird chirping, as his hand started to light up. I widened my eyes.

"Chidori…One Thousand Birds…" I whispered to myself, as his hand was enveloped in lightning, the birds chirping louder. The fish slipped under the surface, probably out of fear. Kakashi turned his head and looked at me out of the Sharingan eye.

"I created the Chidori on the notion of duty. It has served its purpose, being only a tool for its user. What I had aspired to be. But now…It has a new purpose. Because of Obito, it was perfected on the principle of protecting loved ones, people you don't want to lose. That's who I am now." Kakashi murmured, Chidori fading. I sighed, and continued walking, Kakashi sighing deeply. I wrapped my arms around him, laying my head against his upper back, and held him gently.

"I know it hurts, Kakashi. But, you can't take the burden or fault alone. Let others take care of you, instead of putting it all on yourself. You can't do everything on your own. You are human." I answered gently, Kakashi nodding.

"I know, Rin. But I promised Obito I would protect you with my life." He answered, turning his head to look at me. I smiled.

"I can take care of myself now. But, if I ever need your help, or if I'm in a jam, you can protect me then, alright? Just let me mend your wounds, they run so deep." I answered, my cheek resting on Kakashi's shoulder blade.

"Rin. You can comfort me. That'll be enough to heal me. I've never, been comforted before. I've always stuck it out on my own, never had anyone hold me, or cradle me. My mother died when I was very young, so I've never felt a mother or woman's touch. Rin, could you, comfort me as a woman?" Kakashi murmured, his left eye, Obito's eye, glowing gently. I widened my eyes. Kakashi had never asked this of anyone. _Never_. This was a first. And he was asking _me _to comfort him. My body and hormonal reactions didn't wake up. I was numb. _What am I supposed to do? I'm only thirteen. How am I supposed to "comfort" him? I've never kissed anyone. Wait, I have. I kissed Kakashi about a day or two ago. But still what do I do? _Questions flew through my mind, endless, continuing. Kakashi blinked, slowly, waiting. I knew that he needed it. You could see his pain on his face, even though half of it was covered. Kakashi was hurting. Deeply. I took in a deep, silent breath, and nodded.

"Of course. There are some things…That only a woman can do for that." I replied, and lifted my head up, Kakashi turning around, holding my cheek in his palm, and leaning closer. I didn't breathe. I didn't speak. I didn't open my eyes. I stayed absolutely still. Kakashi's lips inched toward mine, his free hand slowly pulling his mask down, ever so gently. My mouth tingled, waking up, becoming alive. My tongue danced behind my lips, them tingling, anticipating the blissful sweetness that would blossom from them when Kakashi's face met mine. His lips touched mine, gently, sweetly, tenderly. My heart ached again, my eyes flashing open in alarm, but, the Heart Swap technique didn't respond. I relaxed again, and kissed him back, my hands coming up to hold his face, his arms wrapping around me. My stomach fluttered with butterflies as my heart continued aching, that pure light flowing through my veins, blooming from my mouth, as Kakashi and I kissed each other, our lips moving in synchronization, fusing together, or, that's what it felt like.

I took a step closer, my upper body, particularly my chest, bumped up against his, as my hands slid further and further across his temples, locking themselves in those luminous silver strands, keeping his head and face where it was. The wind blew again, our hair whistling across each other's faces, the fish in the pond, all of them, not just Obito, jumping out of the water, droplets landing on Kakashi and I's cheeks. My hands fell toward Kakashi's shoulders, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him again, deeper this time. Kakashi's arms tightened around me, as he kissed me back, just as deeply.

I didn't think, or take the time to think about it, I guess you could say. The only thing that my mind could process was the feeling of Kakashi's lips against mine, and what I was doing with mine. I had no clue if I was actually "comforting" Kakashi. The only clue that I could tell that he didn't mind was the fact that he hadn't pushed me or pulled away yet. I mean, I know he asked me to comfort him, but still. I had no idea what to do. Kakashi seemed to know this, but also seemed to not care. He lifted his left hand from around my body, and held the side of my face in it, kissing me again, since we had pulled apart for air. It seemed like he really meant it. Like he really needed to be consoled. And judging by how deep and intense his kisses were, he must've been _really_ lonely, or he _really_ liked me.

Kakashi wasn't holding back. That was for sure. He was hurting worse than I thought. _Much_ worse. His other arm, the right one, pushed up against my back, as Kakashi pulled me even closer, holding me against him tightly. I reiterate. He was hurting even worse than what I had thought was worse. Kakashi was beyond broken. Healing and comforting him wasn't going to be easy. I lifted my fingers up, holding the back of his head gently, crushing his lips against mine when he started to pull back. He lowered his hand from my face, wrapping it around me, hugging me tightly as I kissed him. The sweetness flowed through my veins, illuminating my heart in warm light, brightening the corners of my mind. I guess I was lonely too. _Maybe both Kakashi and I need comforting._ And I knew the only ones that could comfort the two of us were each other. Only I could heal Kakashi's broken heart, and only Kakashi could keep my spirit whole. We needed each other. The Heart Swap technique seemed to have a third use. It could also reveal a person's true nature to the connected people. I knew Kakashi's heart, and he knew mine. _Maybe that's why he asked me, me of all the girls in the village that are crushing on him in the village to comfort him…_

I pulled back, our faces mere centimeters away from each other, our foreheads touching gently, as we panted, trying to catch our breath.

"Are you alright now? Kakashi?" I asked in between breaths. He didn't reply, he just rested his forehead on mine, the weight of his head lying on my forehead.

"Did I comfort you? As a woman?" I continued, my lips moving against the spot between his eyes. Kakashi panted, taking deep breaths.

"Rin…Thank you." He answered, lifting his head up off of my forehead, opening his eyes, the Sharingan glowing hungrily. His black eye echoed it, less intense, but still hungry. Apparently I was doing a good job, at whatever I was supposed to do. I smiled, and shook my head.

"No problem. As long as you feel better." I answered, staring deeply into those thirsty eyes. Fear of the Sharingan started to rise inside me, the light beginning to fade. I quickly glanced away, looking down at the fish, who was smiling up at Kakashi and me. It looked like Obito was happy. Happy that I was taking care of Kakashi for him, and Kakashi was taking care of me. Although it hurt to think of Obito when he was still alive, it soothed the wound seeing him in the form of a fish. Now Kakashi and I had to stop at the pond before visiting the memorial. I looked back at Kakashi, the intensity in his eyes seeming to have tripled. He wasn't done with me yet.

"Are you okay? Kakashi?" I asked, tilting my head. He didn't answer. He just grabbed my face in both hands, pulling my lips to his. He definitely wasn't done with me yet. I felt like my head was going to blow off. The warmth heated up my skull, my lips burned, my stomach was filled with butterflies, my whole body was reacting. Kakashi held me close, seeming to not have the intention of letting me go. The fish dove back under the water, and joined the others that were jumping out of the water after giving Kakashi and me one last smile and splash. The droplets landed on our cheeks, and I smiled with my right eye, kind of busy at the moment. Kakashi and I pulled back again, out of breath for the second time.

"Now are you better? Or do you have to keep kissing me until the day's over?" I asked, smirking. Kakashi smiled, a gentle and genuine smile. I could really see it now. His mask wasn't up. His smile was beautiful. It lit up his face, brighter than it had when I found him in that "damp and dank hole" as Kakashi had called it.

"No, I'm alright now. Are you okay?" He asked, noticing how tight his grip on me was. I nodded, and smiled back.

"You know, you're very cute when you smile. You should wear your mask down more often." I suggested. Kakashi lifted one eyebrow, and smirked.

"Thanks. Not every girl in this village has seen my face before. I actually think you're the first and only one that has, now that I think about it." Kakashi answered, pulling his mask back up. I tilted my head to the opposite side that he had.

"Really? That makes me feel special." I replied, starting to walk down alongside the pond, Kakashi following, having pulled his mask back up, his face once again covered.

"I had assumed it would. You take to praise pretty well." He answered in an emotionless tone of voice, seeming to be disappointed about something. I rolled my eyes. _I'm not superwoman you know. You take what you get. Seriously, quit acting like Zero Kiryuu from Vampire Knight, would you?_ I laid my head on his shoulder gently, and smiled.

"Kakashi?" I started, Kakashi turning toward me, his face looking ridiculous to me now that it was covered.

"Yeah?" He replied, as we continued walking. I took a deep breath.

"Did I, comfort you?" I asked hesitantly. Kakashi turned back around to face straight ahead.

"I really shouldn't have asked that of you." He answered, his voice soft and quiet. I looked away, closing my eyes.

"Oh. That's okay. I'm your teammate. I don't want you sulking about something when we're on a mission." I replied. Kakashi sighed.

"It's not that. I shouldn't have asked you to comfort me, because, well, you don't know what you're doing. I don't know what I'm doing." He replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. I stiffened.

"How did you know?" I asked quietly. Kakashi turned back to me, his eyes arching into a smile.

"I could taste it." He answered. I didn't even think.

"EWWWWWW, YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, jumping away, kneeling down by the water, and scooping up some of the blue liquid in my hands, and trying to wash my mouth out with it. Kakashi laughed, and knelt down next to me.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I could literally taste your hesitation and fear. I knew that you were inexperienced when I asked you. I shouldn't have put you in that position, and I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to pressure you into doing it." He answered, grabbing my wrist in his hands, the water falling back into the pond. I bumped my forehead against his, then pulled back.

"It's okay. But since when have you been such a pervert?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side, Obito swimming back up to us, his friends joining us. Kakashi let go of my hands and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"Since I lived in that damp and dank hole for a week or two." He answered, laughing slightly. I frowned.

"Uh huh." I replied, lifting my hands up to his face, looking deeply into his eyes.

Kakashi didn't answer, he just stared back, his eyes soft and longing. I was tempted to pull his mask back down, and have _him_ "comfort" _me_, but I held off. His gaze held no hunger, or desire. He was just looking at me. Neither expectant nor waiting, just looking. I smiled, and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his forehead gently. Kakashi let go of the breath he was holding back, and sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned his forehead toward me. I smiled against his forehead, and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

I knew it was supposed to be the other way around, I mean the guy is supposed to hold the girl, but, I was "comforting him" as a woman. There are certain things that only a woman can do. Every girl knows this. I knew it. But, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I looked down at Kakashi, who was lightly dozing against me, the right side of his temple resting on my collar bone. Looking down at him now, I knew what to do. I just had to touch him. Give him what he'd been deprived of for so long. He needed to be loved.

He didn't just need it. He wanted it. You could see it burning in his eyes, hidden in their shiny depths. Kakashi was human. He had flaws, needs, cravings. And obviously comfort was one of them. I lifted my right hand, gently brushing my fingers over the part of his face that wasn't covered by his mask, soft skin meeting my palm.

He didn't usually act like this, weak and vulnerable. He was usually the strong one, the one who protected and defended me with all of his strength and heart. Kakashi was noble, whether he wanted to believe it or not. It's only been a week since Obito's passed away, and I've already accepted that this is how it's going to be. I'm stepping up. That experience with the Heart Swap technique, although scary, was a lesson that I needed to be taught. Now, I knew what true strength is. It's perseverance, and determination to not give up. There were times where I wanted to give up.

But had I not of kept going, I wouldn't have had the chance to hold Kakashi, alive and whole, in my arms, beside the pond with Obito splashing us over and over. If I had died, Kakashi would've followed right behind me, and Obito would be lecturing us both. I laid my chin down on the top of Kakashi's skull, closing my eyes.

"Yeah…This is how it should be. Everything's finally perfect."


End file.
